Girls Wedding
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Sequel to Girls Week. Installment 4 of 6. Emma and Shalimar attempt a romantic wedding. SE EB with other pairings...
1. Fiery Feral Fiance's

_Relation to other stories: Sequel to "Girls Week". If you haven't read it yet, why not :P. This is part 4 of 6. _

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me, just appearing in my story featuring the characters of Mutant X. The characters of The L Word also don't belong to me and are just appearing out of the goodness of their heart. :) _

_**Important Author's Notes:** The legalness of same-sex marriage will not be addressed or discussed in this fic as we are assuming that it is legal and fine (as it should be). If this bothers you then I suggest you don't read my story and with a mind that small you probably can't read my story anyway._

**Girls Wedding**

"Shal," Emma said among kisses as she found herself being backed through the bedroom door by her feral fiancé. "It's bad luck…for you to see me…before the wedding."

"Fine," the feral said among gasps for breath. "I'll keep my eyes closed."

They were both so concentrated on each others kisses that before they knew it they'd tumbled down to the bed below. Emma felt Shalimar's hand ripping open her jeans and trailing down to slid into her wetness. She felt the ferals kisses drop to make their way down her chest and for the first time realized her shirt was completely opened. She reached down to capture Shalimar's face with her hands and brought her head up to meet with her eyes.

"Shal, I don't think we should right now, I mean, we still have a lot of work to do before later."

"Do you really want me to stop?" Shalimar grinned at the psionic who couldn't help but smile under her touch.

"No, but I'm already really tired from last night and I do have a lot of work to do and so do you. Now come on," Emma said and slowly sat up. She took Shalimar's hand within her own and smiled. "None of that until after we're married."

Shalimar bit the corner of her lip as if to help the tension in her belly die down.

"I think we already kinda ruined that opportunity a while ago."

"You know what I mean," Emma said and kissed the ferals moist lips. "Wait 'til tonight. It'll be a lot sexier then."

Shalimar looked at the smile on Emma's face and knew she couldn't possible disagree with her although she wanted her more than anything that very moment.

Emma slid herself off the bed and buttoned her jeans and shirt back up. She turned to look at Shalimar who was already standing as close to her as she could. She took the psionics hands in her own and looked deep into her ocean eyes.

"We could move the wedding to tomorrow and that way we could spend all day together in here," Shalimar suggested and began kissing the psionics neck as she found it impossible to go too long without contact with her.

Emma smiled at Shalimar's light licks and pushed her body against the ferals.

"What about our guests? It took us long enough to convince Adam to let us have the ceremony here with friends. Besides, we've already got everything planned. Now seriously, Shal," Emma said and kissed the ferals lips in a quick, teasing manner. "You need to go. We don't need anymore bad luck than we usually get, especially on our wedding day."

Emma led Shalimar back over to the door and smiled an understanding smile at her sad expression.

"Oh, what's the worst that could happen?" Shalimar protested.

Emma sighed and opened the door. Shalimar's face made it clear she was disapproving of leaving and she leaned in to sneak another quick kiss.

"I'll leave but you better make it up to me," the feral said as she turned to the door.

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Shalimar stepped through the door and turned back to flash a grin at the psionic once again.

"What if we just had a tiny-"

Emma smiled and giggled before leaning the door closed more.

"I'll see ya tonight, honey."

Shalimar turned to walk away after being faced with the door.

"Can't see my bride before the wedding or it's bad luck. Who thinks up these stupid rules?"


	2. Making Plans

"Hey, Shal, you excited about your big day today?" Jesse asked as Shalimar shuffled her way into the lab where he sat at a computer screen.

"Yeah, I'm ready for it alright," she said and looked to the floor still trying to burn off some of the sexual tension Emma had left stirring inside her.

Shalimar stuck her hands in the pockets of her blue jeans and stood behind Jesse to observe him.

"You know you coulda had a bigger wedding if you weren't havin' it here."

"Yeah, well, it's closer to the honeymoon sweet."

Shalimar smiled and looked over Jesse's shoulder.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Just checking Sanctuary's vitals. I want everything to be perfect for you two lovebirds today."

"Thanks. Today's supposed to be a happy day off so we'll only go on five missions."

"No," Jesse reassured. "Adam knows better than to ask anything of you today. Besides it's been quiet, and the only mission you need to worry about is getting married. It's a hard enough one as it is, believe me. I'm sure you two will be fine."

"Thanks."

Back in Emma's room she was still trying to find something she might want to add to her outfit.

"So," Brennan said as he smiled at Emma and looked to her from his position on the bed. "Where's the wedding dress?"

"Actually, it's not here yet," she informed him. She turned her attention back to the standing bureau and flipped through the clothes racks.

"So what are you getting married in?"

"I still have to go pick it up."

"Procrastinate much?"

"Well, I went to pick it up last week but they'd made an error. I wanted it fixed and today was the soonest it could be ready."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll look good in anything."

Brennan smiled and picked up the bridal magazine next to him and began to flip through it.

"Thank you."

"Hey, you could wear that," Brennan said pointing to the sexy black leather top and bottom hanging on a hanger by her hand. "Nothin' says bride like short, black leather."

"Uh, I don't think that's exactly what it says."

Emma smiled and continued looking through her clothes.

"Yeah, well, I guess if you came out there in that Shal wouldn't be able to make it all the way down the isle. I know I wouldn't. I'd be trippin' over my tongue."

Emma smiled at his flattering words.

"Thanks."

"So what am I helping you do today besides get the perfect gown?"

"Well, I have to call and confirm the food and flowers that I ordered that we need to pick up, I need to call all the guests and the priest to confirm, I need to go to the beauty parlor, and of course I need to get my dress."

"Damn. So we're taking the Helix to do all these errands?"

Emma opened her dresser drawers and began to lay out clothes on the chair next to her. She pulled out a lace, white bra, socks, and a red, lace thong that read "Shalimar's Flame" across them. Brennan's eyes lit up at seeing the sexy under garments and he tried to keep his mouth from watering.

"Well, the plan was Jesse's gonna drop us off to take the car and we'll get all the errands done. Then he'll pick us back up and bring us back here later before the wedding. He and Shalimar need the Helix to go pick up our guests, and besides, I'm not supposed to see Shal for the rest of the day."

Emma turned to see him smiled and looking at her neatly placed delicates.

"Did you catch any of that?"

"Huh?" Brennan asked and looked up. "Oh, yeah, errands. Got it."

Brennan smiled and couldn't help but trail his imaginative eyes back over the garment once more.

"They were an anniversary present from Shalimar," she said with a sexy grin and took his hand to assist him to his feet. "Now let's go we have work to do."

"And you're gonna love the new lights I put in for you," Jesse said and looked over the monitor. "A special present just for you guys."

"Thanks, Jess."

Shalimar hugged her friend beside her and turned as she saw Brennan and Emma walking down the hall.

"Hey, you two," she called.

"Hey!" Brennan said enthusiastically and made his way into the lab to hug Shalimar. "I haven't seen you yet today congratulations!"

"Thank you."

Shalimar smiled and held her embrace with Brennan after their hug had finished. She turned her head to see Emma still standing aside in the hall avoiding them.

"You coming in, honey?"

"Shal, what about our traditions?"

"Actually, those are your traditions and you're already here you might as well come in."

Emma sighed and reluctantly walked into the lab.

"Ok, now why don't we just break some mirrors while we're at it?"

"Emma," Shalimar said in a laugh and made her way over to stand in front of her. She took the psionics hands in her own and looked into her eyes to notice slight disappointment there.

"Come on, you don't really believe in all that stuff do you?"

Shalimar leaned in to place a soft kiss on her fiancé's lips noticing she didn't offer much of a kiss back.

"It's not that, Shal. I just wanna do this right. I want it to be romantic like that. I want you to wait to see me until the wedding tonight."

Shalimar smiled and turned the psionics face back up by her chin.

"Ok, if that's what you want, sweetie. We won't see each other again until the wedding ok."

"Ok."

Emma smiled and kissed the ferals' cheek causing her to burn with a larger and deeper desire.

"So you guys ready to go?" Jesse asked as he stood from the computer desk.

"Yeah," Emma said breaking her contact with the feral. "Not that I'm looking forward to spending the whole day with you." She grinned and nudged Brennan's arm and he pretended to be offended at her gesture.

"Well," Shalimar began as she took Emma's hand once more. "I could go with you instead."

"Oh, great," Emma said sarcastically. She shifted her gaze between both Brennan and Shalimar at her sides who were both offering knowing looks. "Guess I'm caught between a rock and a horny place." She rolled her eyes in a playful manner before taking Brennan and Jesse's hands to head towards the door.

"We'll see ya later, hon," Emma called behind her. "And I'll see you tonight."

Shalimar smiled as she watched Emma shaking her hips as she walked away, not making it any easier that she was now alone in the lab.


	3. Danger: Scientist Cooking

Shalimar sighed and shuffled her way down the hall. She couldn't help but smile at the thoughts of all the happiness today was going to bring her.

As she continued down the hall she suddenly heard a loud banging sound that caught her attention. She turned to notice it had come from the kitchen and she quickly headed down the hall. As she entered the kitchen the scent of burnt food quickly overtook her nose. She waved her hand in front of her face to try and brush aside some of the smoke that filtered through the air. She coughed as she stepped further into the kitchen in shock at what she was seeing.

"What the hell?"

Shalimar looked across the kitchen and saw Adam stand upright from behind the counter with potholders on his hands and holding a pan.

"Oh, Shalimar, hey."

"Uh, hey, Adam. Need a hand here?"

Shalimar walked across the floor, over ashes and pieces of rubbish, to stand before him as he placed the pan on the counter and closed the smoking oven.

"Um, what's that?" she asked and pointed down to the black circles on the pan in front of her.

"Well, chocolate chip cookies."

"Yeah, well I got news for ya, they look more like charcoal chip cookies."

"Ok, maybe I left them in a little too long."

Shalimar laughed and poked one of the cookies which collapsed into a pile of black dust.

"What gave it away?"

Adam flashed her a cocky grin.

"I guess even geniuses are entitled to off days huh," Shalimar joked. "And what's this catastrophe?" she asked as she walked over to the mountain of frosting dripping from the adjacent counter.

"Well, it was one of your wedding cakes."

Shalimar couldn't help but laugh at Adams mistakes in the kitchen.

"What is it, Adam, you can splice genes but you can't mix batter?"

"Well, I was trying to think of it like science-"

Adam stopped himself as the sound of the pots on the other stove bubbling over caught his attention. Shalimar headed over and opened the top of the large pot to see the spaghetti sauce inside splatter all over her blonde hair, plastering the walls and counters with red, Italian flavor. She stood still in shock and Adam quickly made his way over to turn the stove off and remove the now nearly empty pot. He placed it in the sink and removed his oven gloves.

"Sorry, Shalimar, cooking isn't really my best trait."

Adam grabbed the paper towels on the counter and began to help Shalimar wipe down. Shalimar licked her fingers and grinned at Adam.

"You think so, Emeril?

"I'm sorry, I'll fix it."

"Ok, just wait 'til I'm gone ok."

Shalimar looked at Adam covered in flour from his hair to his pants and now spaghetti sauce from helping her clean up and laughed. He whipped his hands on his white apron and looked back to Shalimar with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Nothing you just look kinda funny."

She giggled again at seeing him.

"I'm glad we decided to get our food on the outside."

"Well, don't worry. I'll take care of everything in here and you'll have the extra food for the reception I promised," Adam reassured.

"Alright."

Shalimar looked down to her feet and shoes now covered in the sauce the lay across the floor like a red flood.

"Uh," she said as she lifted her foot to allow some of it to drip back down to the floor. "I think I better take a shower."

She turned and headed to the door, picking some of the sauce from her hair as she did so.

"By the way," she said when she reached the doorway. "There's too much garlic in that sauce."

Shalimar grinned and headed out the doorway, hearing another small explosion as soon as she did so.

"Don't worry about it!" Adam called.

Shalimar shook her head and walked down the hall towards her room.

"A scientist in the kitchen. I shoulda guessed this would happen."

"So," Jesse said with a smile over to Emma as the three sat in the Helix. "You got butterflies in your stomach?"

"Yeah," Emma replied. "Not just because I'm nervous about getting married 'cause I'm really excited but I'm also kinda worried."

"About what?"

"Just ya know normal things like something will go wrong."

"I think you two have had more than enough hardships. You've definitely earned a beautiful wedding."

"Yeah, and we're gonna make sure you get it," Brennan reassured and rubbed her shoulder.

"Thanks, guys, I hope everything really does go perfect."

"Well, you're marrying your perfect mate, that's all that really matters but I'm sure it'll be beautiful," Brennan said.

"Yeah but our bad luck usually comes in tens or more. Remember our anniversary vacation?"

"Yeah but that was six months ago. Nothing like that has happened since. I wouldn't worry about it," Jesse reassured while checking his computer screen. "We're almost there, guys, I'm gonna let you off in the field up ahead."

Soon enough they had lowered themselves down to the field and Emma and Brennan were preparing to exit.

"You guys will have to walk to the car from here," Jesse informed.

"No problem," Brennan said as he took Emma's hand to help her up. "Thanks a lot."

"I'll see you guys later," Jesse said. "Oh, and can you pick me up one of those smoothies at the corner?"

"Ok, Jess," Emma said with a smile. "We'll see ya later."

Jesse pulled away after letting them off and decided to check in on things back at Sanctuary.

"Hey, Adam, you there?"

"What?" Jesse heard Adam say somewhat shocked among all the background noise.

"Adam, what's goin' on?"

"Oh, nothing, Jess, I'm just doing a little cooking."

"Cooking? You need some help?"

"Now why does everyone assume I can't cook? I mean I did build this kitchen."

"Yeah and how quickly you forget your Valentine's Day cookie massacre."

Jesse laughed as he recalled Adam's attempt at making holiday cookies in the past. His curiosity peeked at hearing the loud noises over the link.

"Is everything ok there?"

"Uh, yeah, it's fine. I'll talk to you later, Jess."

"Alright, oh and, Adam, if you're making that spaghetti sauce don't overload it with garlic this time ok. I couldn't get a date for weeks after your last one."

"Thanks for the tip," Adam said in a grunt.

"Where's Shalimar?"

"She's uh, taking a cat bath."

"Well, I'll be back shortly so make sure she's ready to get to work."

"I'll sure she'll be fresh and pasta free."

"What?"

Jesse almost jumped at the loud bang he heard.

"Gotta go, Jess, see ya soon."

"Ok, see-"

Jesse started but got no answer. He shook his head laughed to himself.

"Just don't burn down Sanctuary."


	4. Problems, I've Had A Few

"What do you mean there's a problem?" Emma asked, her voice quickly beginning to display panic and worry as she held her cell phone close to her ear. "No you don't understand. Today's my wedding day there can't be any problems with my order. But…I thought I already clarified that why would…" Her eyebrows met in confusion as she continued listening to the florist on the phone. "I know but isn't there any other…" She huffed and shook her head as Brennan pulled the car into a nearby parking space on the street. "Fine, I'll be in there later," she concluded, hanging up the phone and violently flipping the cover back down. "I can't believe it," she complained, nearly throwing her arms up in annoyance.

Brennan put the car in park and removed the keys from the ignition, turning to face her.

"What's wrong?"

"The florist only has half my orders for the flowers and said they can't cover the other requests by today," she answered, letdown clear in her upset tone.

"Well maybe we can get them somewhere else," he suggested.

"No, these are special flowers that were supposed to be imported. They can't fill such a large order of exotic flowers by this evening."

"Well, flowers aren't what's important, Emma."

"I know but it would be nice to have my wedding go as planned. I've only been dreaming about I my whole life and all."

Brennan smiled and extended an arm of friendship around the saddened woman's shoulder in the passenger seat beside him. She leaned into his arm, a sad frown overtaking her soft features.

"Hey, we'll make it work for you ok," he reassured, gently rubbing her back in comfort. "Don't let yourself get so worked up. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Thanks," she said, allowing herself to smile back at him.

"Now let's go get your dress."

Emma allowed herself to begin calming down once more, reminding herself this was the last day she wanted to become so worked up over things. She wanted everything to be perfect for her, for Shalimar, knew they deserved it so much and already saw all obstacles they were facing so early in the morning.

Stepping onto the curb she looked up to the sign above the building before her reading "Bridgett's Bridal Bliss." She glanced to Brennan and the two began to make their way inside.

"So what is it we're getting here, just the dress?" he asked, holding the door for the psionic to enter.

"And a couple large coolers with food," she answered. "This place offers to take care of all kinds of wedding day needs, dresses, food orders, we just need to pick it up since they can't deliver it to Sanctuary. I also ordered another cake from them just in case."

"In case Adam's cake turned out like the one at your engagement party?" Brennan chuckled.

"Yeah."

As they walked up to the counter Emma couldn't help noticing the suspicious woman sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. The man beside her was equally as suspicious looking as he sat pretending to read a bridal magazine. She almost felt as if they were watching her, studying her every move. She brushed it off, trying to focus only on her task.

"Hi," she greeted the short woman behind the counter with a sweet, friendly smile. "I'm here to pick up the orders for the DeLauro-Fox wedding," she informed.

"Oh, hi, and your name please?"

"Emma DeLauro."

"Ok, Ms. DeLauro please sign in here and I'll need to see your ID," the woman notified her pointing to the sign in sheet on the counter.

Emma signed her name and handed her Id to the woman as she noticed Brennan seemed distant and distracted as he looked around the room.

"Brennan," she said turned back to him.

"Huh?" he asked, pulling his eyes from the other customers in the room.

"I'm gonna go try on the dress in the dressing rooms," she informed. "Just in case."

"Uh, yeah sounds like a good idea," he managed to say, his eyes fixated on the blonde woman Emma still thought had a curious presence.

She looked over to the woman Brennan couldn't seem to peel his eyes away from, then back to him, grinning in her realization.

"You and blondes," she chuckled before heading off with the woman employee beside the desk.

Brennan's curiosity in the attractive blonde woman peeked and he decided to walk over and sit himself beside her. He offered a mediocre smile to the man a couple chairs over who seemed to look up from his magazine every so often and look the woman and him over. Brennan reached over and picked up one of the bridal magazines on the table beside him, pretending to be interested in it. He waited for the woman to look up once more.

"So," he began with a flirtatious smile, "getting married?"

The woman slowly met his eyes with hers, a welcoming smile greeting him.

Emma smiled as she felt the beautiful, over the shoulder, white wedding dress between her fingers feeling it's softness. She looked down at herself in the gown, stunned she was actually wearing a wedding dress that she'd soon don before her friends as she married the love of her life. She caught a glimpse of herself in the full mirror before her, amazed at the way she seemed to glow and radiate.

She couldn't wait to get married. Wished Shalimar was right there beside her so she could do it this very moment, wishing her eternal joy and bliss wouldn't be postponed until later in the evening and she could get started right away.

"I do," she said almost unbeknownst to herself as she searched herself over in the mirror. She ran her hands down her sides, turning, admiring the way the beautiful garment clung beautifully and perfectly to her feminine body. she couldn't wait for Shalimar to see her in the gown. She smiled as it occurred to her this was actually going to happen. She had her dress and it was perfect. Positive energy entered her forcing out the worry she harbored from the hardships she'd experienced and she knew her wedding would take place.

She headed out the dressing room door and down to the hall where Brennan was waiting. Within a few moments the sound of a fight caught her attention and she quickly rushed through the hall to find Brennan and the man she'd seem in the chair engaged in a fistfight. Her eyes widened as the stranger slammed Brennan against the wall causing a picture from to come crashing to the ground, glass shattering on the floor. She headed over to his aid only to see the woman from the nearby seat quickly blocking her path, a psi blast heading towards her. Emma narrowly missed the blast as she dodged behind the corner or the nearby wall. She peered around the edge only to have another psi blast smash into the wall as she hid behind it once more.

She gritted her teeth, her patience nearly pushed totally over the edge at yet another unfortunate setback. She stepped from behind the wall, ducking another blast from the attacking psionic, and sending one of her own the woman's way. As she dodged it she looked to Brennan who's attacker was now running out the door. Brennan scrambled to his feet and quickly took off after him. Emma's attacker looked to the woman at the counter now on the phone and launched a psi blast at her, knocking her out. She turned around and quickly bolted out the door after the two men, Emma eagerly following behind.

When she got outside Emma saw Brennan chasing the man on the other side of the street and before she could rush to his assistance felt herself being knocked back into the wall as the psionic woman attacked her once more. She wrestled her back, kicking her away so she could get in one good psi blast to the blonde's forehead finally causing the energetic attacker to fall to the pavement.

Emma caught her breath and turned as a man with a cake standing in the doorway caught her attention.

"Ms. DeLauro, the cake you ordered," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said as she walked over to him to get a better view of the beautiful cake. Just as she approached she heard Brennan's voice in a yell.

"Emma, lookout!"

Emma's head jerked to the left to see the man Brennan was chasing just a few feet from her and already running at top speed. She gasped and attempted to move out of his way only to have him fiercely shove her aside as he ran past her.

Brennan stopped as he reached Emma's side and looked down at her now lying on top of the bridal store employee as well as the large, now flattened, wedding cake. He reached out his hand to the saddened yet clearly annoyed psionic to help her out of the cake that now covered her and the man on the floor.

Emma stood up and looked herself over, now wearing more wedding cake then wedding dress. Her mouth nearly hung open in shock and annoyance as she held her arms out and looked from her cake-covered body to Brennan. She shook her arms off, some cake falling to the sidewalk at the movement.

"This is the worst thing that's ever happened to me," she flatly stated in a soft voice.

"Oh come on, Em," Brennan pleaded. "That can't be true. You've died twice."

He smiled as if to say "lighten up it'll all be ok" but Emma's face held it's clearly displeased look. He reached out and whipped his finger softly down her cheek covering it in frosting before bringing it to his mouth for a taste.

"On the bright side," he said with a happy smile and tip of his head as he licked the last bit off his finger, "it's good cake."

Emma frowned at the words, bringing her hands to her face to wipe the frosting off it and splatter it to the ground. She looked up and caught the sight of a police officer standing by their car and she headed over to him.

"Excuse me, officer," she said as the man turned around while writing on a small pad. "Is there a problem other than the fact I was just attacked?"

"I'm writing a ticket for this car," he explained, making a face as he looked her over in curiosity.

"A ticket? Why?"

The officer pointed to the small white sign behind the vehicle reading "Fifteen Minute Parking Only."

Emma sighed in disgust and aggravation and turned so Brennan could see how displeased she was.

"Sorry," he offered. "I couldn't read it 'cause it's facing the sidewalk. I just figured it was an hour parking like the others." He shrugged his shoulders at his explanation.

Emma grunted, her sarcastic, annoyed voice answering, "This is a fine time for your chimpanzee like attention to detail to get me into trouble, Brennan," she snapped, feeling like she might pass out from all the aggravation she was being put through. She sighed and spoke again. "I'm going to change," she informed. "Tell that officer of our attack too," she said before turned to head back into the bridal shop, clutching the doorway as she slipped on the cake remaining on the floor.


	5. Problems And Solutions

"Brennan," the elemental heard Emma's agitated voice come through his comlink. "Brennan, where are you?"

"Yeah, Em, I'm outside the shop. I was just giving a statement to the officers."

"I need you to bring me something to wear."

"Something to wear?" he echoed in confusion.

"Yeah. My clothes have been stolen."

"Stolen?"

"Yes," she snapped back. "Just check in the car for some spare clothes ok. I think there's an outfit from when Shal and I went to the lake the other day and hurry up. I'll be in the showers."

"Alright," he agreed and headed for the car.

Popping the trunk open he began to search for any clothes Emma could wear. He opened a backpack and rummaged through it finding only notebooks and a pair of binoculars. He removed a blanket that had been draped across the back seats and checked underneath. As he continued searching for clothes his phone rang, causing him to halt his actions and remove his cell phone from the hook of his pants pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Brennan, it's Shal," a familiar feral voice energetically greeted from the other end.

"Oh, hey, Shal, how's everything going?"

"Ok but I'm keeping a close eye on Adam in the kitchen," she replied as she continued drying her legs off in her room.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," he chuckled as he closed the trunk to the car. He walked over to the back door and opened it to begin searching the backseat for any clothes.

"So where's my girl?" Shalimar asked, letting her long hair down from the towel it had been wrapped up in. She stood before the mirror and continued to dry off the remainder of her body.

"She's in the bridal shop."

"Well, can I talk to her?"

"She's kinda busy right now actually."

"Doing what? Did she get the cake?"

"Well," he hesitated, contemplating whether or not to inform the feral of their misadventures. "You could say that."

"What?"

"She's just changing. She had a little accident."

"Accident?" Shalimar asked, her tone quickly changed to that of worry and concern. "Brennan, what happened? Is Emma alright?"

"She's fine, Shal, she just spilled some cake on her dress."

"Is she hurt?"

"No, Shal, she's fine. I'm looking for some clothes here in the car."

"Oh, there's an outfit under the passenger seat."

Brennan reached under the passenger seat and pulled out a balled up set of clothing.

"Got it," he informed. "I gotta get goin', Shal. I'll talk to ya later."

"Hey, Bren, tell Emma I miss her ok," Shalimar asked, smiling to herself in the mirror as thoughts of the psionic danced through her head. She'd gone this long without seeing her many times, but the fact that she couldn't see her was what was getting to the feral.

Brennan smiled at words, "I will," he informed before hanging up and slipping the phone back into his pocket. He closed the door and headed into the bridal shop with the clothes.

"Em, I got the clothes. Where are you?" Brennan asked through his comlink.

"Come to the door of the women's showers," she answered.

Brennan approached the door with clothes in hand, stopping to knock when he reached it. Emma opened the door and Brennan couldn't help look her over as she stood there in a small, blue towel. She instantly reaching for the clothes and retreated back into the locker room to change.

"I'll wait in the lobby," he said only to have Emma's voice instantly answer him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said. "Just wait right there I'll be right out."

Brennan sighed and decided to listen to the psionic and leaned against the wall beside the door.

"So what the hell happened out there?" Emma's question came through his comlink.

"I don't know some jealous guy is all. I don't think he was after me or us. Just wrong timing."

"So you flirted with his girl and they attacked you and just happened to be mutants?"

"As far a I can tell."

"Brennan!"

"What?" he asked taken off guard by her raised, annoyed voice.

A few seconds later the door to the locker room flew open and Emma, still in her towel, stood in the doorway with a very displeased look on her face as she held up the green shirt.

"How am I supposed to wear this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at it!"

She held the shirt up to her chest to display how small it was and frowned at him.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked seemingly obliviously.

"It's like five sizes too small. It looks like it came off a teddy bear."

Brennan grinned, looking over the garment.

"Well, it's not the time to be picky, Em. You need to wear something."

"Brennan, I can't walk around in this."

"Emma, there aren't any other places on this street where you can buy a new shirt. We don't have time for anything else. Just put it on it's only for now."

Emma huffed in the realization he was right. Having so many things she still had to get done she knew she couldn't afford to take time out to go buy a new shirt and certainly couldn't wear the cake covered wedding dress out of the store. She retreated back into the locker room to continue getting dressed.

A few minutes later Brennan turned as the door beside him opened and Emma slowly stepped out, holding a bag with the wedding dress in it and clearly upset. He looked her up and down, grinning despite himself at the small shirt that the psionic had somehow managed to stuff herself into. The tight, revealing, green shirt clung to the psionic's body for dear life and only came down to the middle of her stomach, revealing the rest of her skin. The cotton shirt amplified the psionic breasts as it cupped her so tight she was surprised the back didn't rip open when she walked. The elemental found her much more attractive looking then silly in the small top. He tried but failed to hide how his eyes lit up as they trailed down to the tight, white pants she wore, or were wearing her by the looks of it. He wondered how she even managed to pull them up, smiling as the mental image entered his mind. He scanned his eyes down her legs, exposed from just below the knee down, with a slit up the sides to show just a little more of her smoothly shaven legs. He gulped, bringing his widened eyes back up to meet with the psionic's displeased blue gems.

Well," he began, "you look, uh, fine," he informed, knowing she looked somewhat silly but doubting anyone would mind at the sight of her.

"I look ridiculous, Brennan," she flatly stated, putting her free hand on her hip to prove his displeasure at wearing the outfit.

"We'll get you another shirt as soon as we can," he informed.

Emma sighed knowing there wasn't anything more she could do about the situation.

"Let me just pick out another cake before we go. I need to take this dress to a dry cleaners." She swung the bag over her left shoulder and began walking down the hall to the adjoined bridal bakery. "Ok just help me look through these cakes for something nice," she told him as the two began to search the display cases for anything she might be interested in.

"Ms. DeLauro," a clerk behind a nearby counter called, getting Emma's attention as she looked up at him.

"We're sorry for the incident earlier. We're happy to give you half off on anything you like."

"Thank you," she said with a smile, content to finally have some good news in her so far tangled web of torture. She turned her attention back to the display case before her, a beautiful cake catching her attention, lighting up her eyes.

"Excuse me," she called to the clerk who came right over to her aid. "I like this one. Can you personalize it for me with the orders from my napkins?"

"Sure thing, Ms. DeLauro."

"Great. I'll be back to pick it up in a couple hours." She turned to Brennan. "Ready?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah," he replied. "I'm just gettin' a sweet tooth being around all this cake."

"And don't forget your napkins, Ms. DeLauro," the clerk said, handing her a large box which Brennan took off her hands.

"Thanks," she said to the man and smiled at Brennan, leading the way back down the hall.

"Hey, guys," Shalimar's voice came through Brennan's comlink as they reached the main waiting room. He set the box down by a chair.

"Hey, Shal," he greeted.

"Hey, Bren, where's Emma?"

"I'm here, Shal," she answered.

"Hey, honey, how are ya? Did ya get those clothes?"

"Yeah but they're kinda tight."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. I spilled some grape juice on them and had to take them to the dry cleaners. I noticed they were a little shrunk. Do they fit ok?"

"Well…I can deal with it," she replied, letting the sound of Shalimar's voice relax her.

"So what happened?" the feral asked.

"Oh nothing," Emma answered. "I was just running from, um down the street and I got knocked into the cake and all."

"Running? From what?"

"Nothing, Shal."

"Emma, what is it?"

"It's really nothing, Shal. Brennan just got into something with a jealous boyfriend of some woman and they chased us."

"Chased you? Were they mutants."

"Um, I didn't really notice," the psionic lied, not wanting to worry her fiancé on their wedding day.

"Emma," Shalimar flatly stated. Even though over the comlink Emma could see the look on the feral's face and knew she wasn't buying her "it's nothing" story.

"Shal, I told you," she continued in a sigh. "This woman was a psionic and they tried to attack us at first but then decided to make a break for it. The woman was arrested."

"What about the guy?"

"He got away."

"I'll be right there."

"No, Shal," Emma pouted, instantly regretting telling the feral what happened knowing how she'd panic. "We're fine. Really."

"Emma, you were attacked. You can't expect me to just sit here"

"No I expect you to do what you need to do today. Brennan and I are fine. We have a lot to do and so do you. Don't worry ok. You just worry about making everything perfect for when I get home ok."

"I don't think they had it out for us, Shal," Brennan informed. "I was flirting with the woman and the guy got jealous is all."

Shalimar sighed.

"Just hurry up and get back to Sanctuary," she said, worry clearly coming through in her voice. "And I want you to call me if there's anymore trouble."

"Ok, honey," Emma agreed. "I'll see you later ok."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

Emma smiled as the conversation ended and headed over to the front desk.

"I'm ready to pay," she informed, handing the woman a bill. "The man in the bakery told me my purchases would be half off because of the cake accident."

"Yes, Ms. DeLauro," the woman agreed and began to type.

"Hey, it's raining," Brennan said, gesturing with his head to the window and the downpour of rain slamming against it. A loud crack of thunder shook the shop and Emma rolled her eyes.

"This day just keeps getting better," she huffed as she handed a credit card to the woman and signed a bill.

"It'll get better, Emma," Brennan said and picked up the box.

"Let's go. We have just enough time to drop this dress off and make it to my hair appointment on time." She headed over to the door and held it open for Brennan with the large box. "Just stick that in the trunk for now," she said as the two prepared to make a run through the rain to the car.

"Brennan," she said as she came to halt in the pouring rain. Brennan lowered the box and turned to Emma.

"What?" he asked. He looked at her locked gaze and followed it with his eyes, watching as their car was towed around the corner and out of site.

"This can't be happening," Emma denied, shaking her head.

Brennan picked up the box once more and flung open the door to the bridal shop, dropping it inside.

"Come on," he said and turned to grab her arm. "Let's get out of the rain." He led the shocked psionic back into the bridal shop and out of the rain, late, for she was already soaked. He looked at the expression on her face as if she might break down right there. "Em, it'll be ok, we'll get through this," he tried to calm her and pulled the wet woman into a close hug. "Why don't we get you into the locker room and dry off," he suggested.

He picked up the box and carried it over to the front desk.

"Do you mind if I leave this here for a few minutes?"

"That's fine, sir," the woman answered and he dropped the box beside the desk at the confirmation.

Brennan turned back to Emma who stood motionless and in shock. He walked over to her and took her hand to lead her back into the locker room and escorted her inside. He was glad there wasn't anyone else inside and grabbed some towels and handed them to Emma who just sat motionless on the bench.

"Em," he said. "Why don't you dry off? You can wear my shirt if you want. It's not too wet." He reached down and pulled his shirt off, placing it on the bench beside her as an offering. He held out the blue towel to her until she finally turned to acknowledge him and slowly took it from his hand.

"I can't," she said softly, so soft he almost didn't hear her. "I just can't."

"What, Em?" he asked, sitting beside her to place a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"I wonder why all this is happening, Brennan. Do you think it means something?"

"Means something? Emma, what are you talking about?"

She turned her face to his, a tear running down her checks and falling to the floor between them. He reached out, gently whipping it's soggy path off her soft skin.

"Maybe it's fate," she suggested, unaware her face was moving dangerously close to the elemental's. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier."

He felt her breath on his lips, steady at first, and then it stopped. She reached down and slowly pulled her wet shirt off, dropping it to the floor beside them. He watched her movement, mesmerized, hoping she'd continue but knowing somewhere inside she should stop as her lips pressed to his nipples, slowly savoring each one. He sighed as if to beg her to continue or question what was happening, he wasn't sure which. Her hand cupped his jaw and he opened his eyes she'd forced closed to stare at the wet red head before him. He thought he saw confusion in her light eyes but the next thing he knew her lips were pressing to his. He hesitated, only for a brief second, before wrapping his arms around her to pull her close, enjoying the amazing feel of her body and mouth against his own, and noticing that she too was quite taken at being in his arms.


	6. Desirable

Jesse made his way into the living room searching for Shalimar. A loud noise from the distance caught his attention and his shook his head realizing it must be Adam in the kitchen still trying to prepare refreshments. The sound of the feral's voice led him into the dining room where she was sitting at the table talking on the phone and writing in a notebook. He walked to the side of the table and waited as she finished up her call and placed her phone down.

"Hey, Jess," she greeted and scribbled something in the notebook before her.

"Hey what's up?"

"Just confirming some of my guest list. That was one of my ex girlfriends Lara Perkins."

"So are we going to get her?"

"Yeah her and a few more of the guests as soon as you're ready. I also ordered a present for Emma I wanna get it while we're out, " she answered standing up and hooking her cell phone back onto her jeans.

"I'm ready."

"Alright let's head out. Adam," she called through her comlink.

"Yes, Shalimar?"

"Jesse and I are going to get a couple guests."

"Alright," he said. His reply was instantly followed by a loud clanging sound. "I'll see you when you get back."

Jesse raised his eyebrows at the suspicious sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Let's go get Lara," Shalimar suggested. "I don't like the thought of Adam alone in that kitchen any longer than he has to be."

"Good idea," Jesse agreed, following the feral to the Helix.

Emma's tongue continued its battle with the elementals for supremacy over his mouth as her hands roamed freely over his body. Their tender kisses and touches quickly becoming fiercer by the minute. Brennan's hands eagerly snapped open the psionic's bra and a slight moan of triumph escaped his lips at the task. His hands ran up and down the curves of her back and over her hips and finally meeting at the top of her shorts.

Although she knew she didn't want him to stop Emma couldn't push the sudden image of Shalimar out of her mind. Placing a hand on Brennan's shoulder she eased her body back slightly, taking a second to catch her breath. She remained still for a moment before standing and walking a few feet away to the edge of the bench. She turned her back to the stunned Brennan and rehooked her bra before turning to face him again unsure of what to say.

"What's going on, Brennan?" she finally managed to ask. She furled her own brow in the confusion she was feeling. She could sense all the confusion from the elemental as well and couldn't seem to place her new desire for him or why she felt she couldn't control it. Attraction was one thing but the incapability to control her own actions was baffling her.

"I…don't know," he finally managed.

"Why did that happen?"

"Because we're attracted to each other," he answered.

"No I think it was something more," she replied sure it wasn't just hormones. How could she let her hormones take over for her like that and on her wedding day no less?

She walked back over to sit beside him but instantly regretted it when she felt the same urges stirring inside her once more. Her eyes scanned the man before her and she reached out to rub his exposed chest with slow, loving caresses. She felt herself heating up at the thought of his body closer to her and felt herself being pulled farther from reality again. She shook her head suddenly before letting herself get too far gone and quickly stood from the bench. She backed up putting more space between them for security. She knew she wanted to be back in his arms more than anything but was too confused to trust herself at the moment.

"I don't think we should get to close," she informed.

"Maybe not."

"Not until we find out why we're acting like this. I can't be close too close to you without…" she trailed off not wanting to finish the statement. Not able to believe the rest of the statement but knowing it was true. "I don't think this is right."

"I know. We can't do this to Shal," he agreed."

"It's not that. Not just that anyway. I mean don't you feel it?"

"Yes," he replied standing up and taking a few steps towards her. She instantly took a few steps back making sure to keep their safe distance.

"Not that. It feels like something's changing inside me when I'm close to you and I just can't control it. That's not normal, Brennan."

"Well maybe it is."

"I don't know." She sighed lowering her head with the thoughts of her previous actions.

"So what do you wanna do go home and ask Adam?"

"No," her reply was almost instant as she brought her eyes back to his. "We can't do that." She couldn't help looking him over as she spoke, desire evident in her blue wanton eyes. "I don't want Shalimar to see us like this. She'll know. Besides I have too many things to do for our wedding." She licked her lips as she searched his body, sure if he took another step closer to her she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"So this Lara girl's gonna help Adam cook for tonight?" Jesse asked sitting adjacent from the feral in the Helix.

"Yeah. She's a chef and a pretty good one too. She said she's got a few things prepared for the wedding already and she's gonna help Adam with what he's making which will be great," she said in a chuckle.

"I never met her did I?"

"No. We dated for about four months a few years ago. It was pretty hot." Shalimar grinned at the thoughts of her previous relationship.

"Really? Maybe I'll ask her if she's single."

"Um I don't think you're her type, Jess," Shalimar informed with a telling smile.

"Guy's gotta try."

Shalimar laughed. "After this we gotta stop at the jewelers on the corner of Main Street and get Emma's present."

Jesse noticed how she smiled at the mere mention of the psionic's name. He adored how in love the two were.

"Miss her don't ya?"

"Yeah. I hope she'd having a good time doing all those errands."

"So what are we going to do?" Brennan asked the psionic a few feet away.

"I don't know um…" Emma tried to think of a possible solution but found all she could think about was him touching her and knew she wouldn't be able to stop until his hands were all over her again. "We could," she poke slowly as she continued to look over the elemental feeling herself filling with desire she knew would soon explode if not given the proper attention. "Um…" she tried to continue but to no avail. "How about…we…get another um…car. Or we could…find out where they towed ours and um…get it back."

Brennan just grinned as he stepped closer to her with determination. After his first step Emma threw herself at him, his arms instantly wrapping around her as she jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his hips. Their kissing was more impatient as they groped each other fiercely. Brennan moved back until his body slammed against the lockers behind him. The thoughts of Shalimar in Emma's head were now long gone as she kissed the dark haired man, her heart grateful she was giving into her desires.


	7. Cating Around

Emma's body buzzed with the delight the elemental's hands sent across her skin. His hands now freely roamed her softness without boundaries. A soft moan escaped her lips, a shock even to her, and her gentle caresses across his bare back quickly picked up their tempo reflecting her increasing hunger. The world around them seemed to fade away and it was only the sound of Shalimar's voice that was enough to stop her from her desirable actions.

"Hey, Em?" Shalimar's voice came though Emma's comlink. "Emma, you there? Emma?"

Emma lifted her head from behind the bench, licking her lips and sitting up on the elemental's hips.

"Oh hi, Shal," she finally managed to say.

"Hey. You alright you sound a little out of breath?"

Before the psionic could answer Brennan's needy hands we roaming her body once again causing her to squirm in her place while she tried her best to keep her voice steady.

"Yeah I'm fine," she answered her breath still somewhat jagged in her response. Brennan's own emotions were hitting her like a punch in the face and she had to admit she liked what she was feeling. In fact she wished Shalimar hadn't even called and interrupted them. Brennan's hand danced it's way up her arm before gripping her shoulder to pull her back down to him.

"Um, Shal, I gotta go," Emma informed hoping the feral would let her off the hook.

"Ok," Shalimar regretful agreed. Knowing she couldn't see the love of her life all day was killing her and she'd hoped for a longer chat to remove some of the pain she was feeling from the distance between them. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Emma agreed though she was just saying it to get off the phone as quickly as possible and back to the man beneath her. She breathed in the masculine cologne on his neck and allowed her tongue to escape her lips as she nuzzled on his earlobe licking her way around it and savoring the taste of him.

"I love you, honey," Shalimar's cheerful voice came through her comlink again.

"Uh huh," Emma managed almost in a sigh of pleasure. "See ya later," she said ending the connection much too soon for the feral's liking.

"Sounds like Emma's working hard," Shalimar said turning back to Jesse. The two continued walking down the street until they reached the small coffee house and made their way inside.

"There she is," Shalimar said gesturing to an attractive red head across the room at a table by herself.

"Shalimar," the woman called eagerly and rushed over to the excited blonde throwing her arms around her as soon as she was within reach. "Hey I've missed you so much."

"Hey, Lara, how have you been?" Shalimar asked as she hugged her friend tightly. She'd forgotten how nice it felt to hold the red head and upon ending their embrace only wished more that her own red headed fiancé could be there with them.

"I'm good what about you?"

"I'm doing good oh this is my friend Jesse," the feral informed gesturing to the blonde beside her.

"Nice to meet you," Lara greeted shaking his hand.

"You too."

"Well let me just go get the cooler and I'll be ready to go," Lara informed with a sweet smile and turned to head back into the kitchen.

"So that's the famous Lara huh?" Jesse asked with a sly smile as he watched her walk away unable to ignore how obviously attractive she was.

"That's her."

"She kinda looks like Emma huh?"

"Ya think?" Shalimar asked seeming oblivious.

"I think there's a slight resemblance," he coyly stated with a grin. "You're sure she wouldn't be into me?"

"Trust me, Jess," she said with a smile and turned as Lara made her way back over to them again carrying a large, white cooler.

"Here let me get that," Jesse offered and took the cooler from the red head.

The three headed out of the café and down the street to where Jesse had parked the Helix on an abandoned parking lot behind a warehouse.

"Don't forget I wanna go to the jewelers," Shalimar reminded once they were all buckled in.

"That's where we're headed next," Jesse agreed as he prepared for take off.

"I can't wait for you to help Adam in the kitchen," Shalimar said to Lara. "Assuming we still have one that is."

"I'm sure the food tonight will be great," Lara's confidence eased the feral immensely and she smiled at the comfort her friend provided her with.

As Emma and Brennan continued tearing each other apart on the floor of the locker room a loud noise interrupted them. Emma looked up to see a woman enter the door at the other end and begin to shower. Brennan seemed none too caring of the stranger as he continued kissing his way across her chest.

"Brennan," she said in slight protest and shock and quickly jumped off him. She reached for her bra which now lay on the other side of the bench in the middle of the floor and began to quickly put it back on.

Brennan sat up from behind the bench and looked her over as she dressed admiring the curves of her back and she fastened the white garment. She reached down to pull her tight t-shirt over her head before facing him once more. The tight top did nothing to hide her nipples rigid ness and the sight of her breasts stuffed in the small green shirt only fueled the elemental more.

"We have to get out of here," she informed pushing her hands through her long hair in an attempt to straighten it back out.

Brennan reluctantly pushed himself to his feet and followed her over to the door, his hands grabbing her hips as they reached the exit and rubbing their way across her thighs and up under the back of her small shorts.

Emma couldn't help but smile with pleasure at the feel of his warm hands cupping her as she walked out of the locker room. She turned around and placed a grateful kiss on his lips and smiled as she backed away.

"We can't do this now," she informed sadly knowing she really wanted to continue with what she'd been discovering.

"What are we gonna do instead?"

"I don't know. I missed my hair appointment. It's too bad too 'cause now I really need one," she said weaving her fingers through her hair once more. The two continued walking down the hall towards the main lobby. "Let's just go drop off my dress and get whatever flowers they have for me."

Ok," Brennan agreed.

When the two reached the lobby Brennan picked up the box of napkins he'd left by the secretary smiling a thank you to her as he did so. Emma gestured to her dress bag and he sighed and picked that up as well. Emma held the door for him and they stepped out onto the street. Although the ground was still wet from the rain she was pleased to see it had stopped pouring and the sun had come back out. She smiled as she stood on the curb soaking up the delightful rays.

"And what are we gonna do about a car?" he asked.

Emma took in another sigh as she kept her eyes closed for a brief moment wanting the pleasant feeling to last as long as it could. She opened her eyes and turned herself back to the current issues at hand. She looked to the street corner to see a phone booth and quickly rushed over to it. Opening the phonebook she began to search through the yellow pages.

"Here it is," she informed and turned to Brennan. "Give me your cell phone."

Brennan did as he was told and Emma began to dial a number.

"Hello?" Emma began. "Yes my car was just towed there I was wondering if I could have directions to your location." Emma nodded as she listened. "Uh huh. Ok. Great. Thank you." Emma hung up and exited the phone booth.

"The towing company is a couple blocks up I think we should walk to it."

Brennan groaned and lifted the big box of napkins and dress bag and reluctantly began to follow the psionic down the street.


	8. More Than She Bargained For

With a smile on her face and eagerness in her step Shalimar headed through the door to the jewelers and made her way over to the counter. She sprawled her hands onto the glass and locked eyes with an attractive, young woman standing on the other side.

"Hello, may I help you?" the attractive employee asked.

"My name's Shalimar Fox I ordered a necklace from you. Custom made," the feral informed.

The woman opened a file folder under the counter and began to search through it. Jesse and Lara began to make their way around the store browsing the glass containers.

"Ah yes, Ms. Fox," the woman said turning back to Shalimar. "I have your order right here if you'll just wait one moment I'll go and get it for you."

Shalimar nodded and the woman smiled before headed through a door on the left wall. Shalimar looked down to all the beautiful jewelry in the glass container beneath her. Every piece that caught her eye she imagined gracing the psionic and smiled at the thoughts of her love. Her eyes closed as she pictured her fiancé's face before her. She could hardly wait to present the woman with her gift and even more so her wedding ring.

Jesse walked over and stood beside the feral who still remained in her pleasant daze with thoughts of the red headed psionic she was to be marrying today.

"You're a lucky woman to have someone like Emma to get beautiful jewelry for, Shal," he told her.

Shalimar's eyes slowly opened at the words and she smiled in the knowledge he was right. She couldn't imagine anything more perfect. She turned as the sales associate made her way back behind the counter and set a felt jewelry box down on the counter. Shalimar picked it up and opened it surprised herself at how beautiful it was.

"Wow," Jesse said at the sight of the breath-taking item. "It's beautiful."

Lara approached from behind and looked over the feral's shoulder into the box she was holding.

"Well I gotta say your taste in jewelry sure has improved," she joked and smiled down at the beautiful gift. "She's gonna love it."

"It's amazing," Shalimar informed the associate and removed her credit card from her wallet and handed it to the woman.

Shalimar closed the box and tucked it into her leather coat pocket waiting for a moment before taking her credit card back. The associate smiled and handed the feral her receipt.

"Thank you, Ms. Fox."

"Thank you. You guys ready to go?" she asked looking from Jesse to Lara.

"Yeah. We still got a lot to do," Jesse informed. "Gonna go get some more of your guests?"

"I think we should take Lara back to Sanctuary first. Adam could use the help as soon as possible and it would be one less thing for me to worry about."

"Alright let's go," he agreed.

Shalimar and Lara followed the molecular out the door stopping when they saw he stood still on the sidewalk in front of the jewelers upon reaching outside.

"Jesse, what are you doing?" Shalimar asked before looking down the sidewalk to see four strangers heading for them, determination on each of their unknown faces.

"I think we got trouble."

Knowing he was most likely right Shalimar stepped in front of Lara.

"Stay behind me," she ordered, her eyes flashing yellow as she prepared herself for the battle she knew was to follow.

The next thing she knew psi blasts were launching themselves for her and she grabbed Lara's shoulder pushing her behind a car parked on the street. Looking back up she saw a few more psi blasts cutting through the air, one hitting a massed Jesse who delivered a devastating punch to the man before him at his first chance.

Shalimar's agile body leapt onto the hood of the parked car and her leg quickly swiped at the two men on the nearby curb knocking them both over. She jumped to her feet landing on the chests of both the fallen men.

"Get Emma!" the man Jesse knocked down yelled as he pointed to Lara still ducking behind the car. Jesse quickly kicked the man to the curb knocking him out.

The last man standing grinned and turned to look at the frightened red head hiding behind the car. He took a step towards her and was quickly knocked in the back of the head with Jesse's massed arm. He rushed to Lara's side and helped her to her feet before heading back over to Shalimar still standing on the two men she'd knocked down.

"Who sent you?" she asked her feral eyes showing no signs of mercy as she pushed her feet harder into their chests. The men coughed but offered no response only further angering the feral.

"I asked you a question," she repeated lifting her foot to one of their necks and pressing until he gasped for air.

"I won't tell you anything," he answered among coughs.

"You'll tell me what I wanna know or I'll rip your tongue out. Now tell me who you work for. Who wants Emma and why?"

The men were silent for a moment but remained unbreakable and instead of talking the psionic spit on the ground at the feral his eyes filled with too much pride to give her any information.

Gritting her teeth Shalimar reached down and grabbed the man's head knocking it into the cement with fury. She turned her attention back to his silent partner. He sent a psi blast in her direction and she barely dodged it causing it to fly past Jesse and Lara behind her who managed to dodge it just in time as well. Shalimar knelt herself over the psionic and grabbed his head speaking as fiercely as she could.

"This is your last chance to tell me what I wanna know before you end up like your friend here."

The man simply grinned at her offering her nothing she could use. She quickly found herself too fed up to deal with him anymore and knocked him out the same she did the previous psionic. Shalimar stood up and turned back to Lara and Jesse. She walked over to her red headed friend and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"Good." Shalimar turned to Jesse to confirm his wellness and he placed a hand on her shoulder before beginning to walk down the street.

"Let's get out of here," he told them as they followed him down the street back to the Helix as quickly as they could.


	9. A Nice Day For A Mutant Wedding

Emma sighed as she opened the passenger's side door and slid into the car. She turned to Brennan in the drivers seat and smiled though he could tell she had somewhat forced it.

"I had hoped to have some money left over after my wedding but if things keep going like this," she said in a sigh.

"So you're still gonna marry Shal?" he asked hoping she was at least reconsidering it after what had happened between them.

"I…think so. Yeah," she answered. She turned her eyes to him for a moment and he could see she wasn't sure anymore. Knowing he could see her doubt she quickly looked away focusing her eyes on the sign above the towing company.

"Let's go to the flower shop and see what they came up with," she told him making sure to keep her eyes diverted out the window. Had she ever had a task so hard before?

Brennan sighed and started up the car beginning to drive them to their destination. It was only a few blocks away but it seemed to take forever as Emma sat beside the elemental trying her hardest not to look at him. She knew she wouldn't be able to take her eyes off him if she did and as much as she wanted to try to focus on anything but the attractive man beside her in the black tank top she'd always admired him in she was finding it a much harder task then she'd imagined. The way it molded to his body didn't seem to help her find anything else to think about either.

She tried to think of Shalimar. She knew how much she loved the feral but couldn't seem to ignore the sense of doubt that entered her mind every time she thought of her. Was she sure this was the person she wanted to be marrying today? At all for that matter? Could she really promise to be with the feral and only the feral for the rest of her life? Could she continue to live in Sanctuary now that she couldn't seem to help her attraction to the elemental?

Emma rubbed her head as a slight headache became aparant and looked up as the car came to a stop to see they were outside the flower shop. She looked to her watch and would have sworn it'd taken an hour to get there though it hadn't been more than five minutes.

"You alright?" Brennan asked at the sight of Emma seeming to be disturbed. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to comfort her but it only caused her to flinch at the contact.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Let's just get the flowers," she quickly assured and stepped out of the car as if it were on fire walking through the glass doors to the flower shop as fast as she could.

Brennan followed the psionic and entered the flower shop making his way to the counter where the red head stood.

"Hi I'm here to pick up some flower orders for my wedding today," Emma told the woman behind the desk.

"Oh really," the woman asked seeming very enthused and happy at the news. "And is this your fiancé?" she asked looking Brennan up and down with a grin.

Emma tuned to the elemental beside her who obviously seemed to like the woman's mistake at thinking him her fiancé. She grinned at him before turning back to the woman and answering.

"No. I don't have THAT much bad luck," she replied with a playful grin to Brennan.

He made a face as if to say whatever and leaned on the counter.

"So what is your name then?" the woman asked.

"Emma deLauro," Emma answered as the woman began typing on her computer. "I called earlier and was told that all my orders couldn't be filled."

"Yes, Ms. DeLauro but the computer is telling me you've already picked up your orders for today."

"What are you talking about?"

"It says you were in picking up your flowers almost an hour ago."

"There must be some mistake. I haven't been in here today," Emma assured now feeling herself close to panic at the thought she had no flowers except the few that were already at home.

"Who picked up the order?" Brennan asked.

"It was sighed for by a Ms. Emma deLauro."

"Well that's impossible. You've made a mistake," Emma informed nearly yelling at the woman before her.

"Hey calm down, Em," Brennan tried to ease the racing nerves of the psionic rubbing her shoulder gently. "What did this woman look like?" he asked the clerk.

"Well I was on my lunch break then so we'll have to ask the person working the desk at the time," she informed looking over to a woman walking by. "Jessica," she called to the brunette woman. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," the woman answered walking over to them. "Oh, Ms. deLauro you're back," she greeted upon seeing a shocked and upset Emma standing at the counter.

"No I've never been here."

"I'm sorry?" the woman asked shaking her head in confusion.

"Ms. deLauro says she never came in to pick up her flowers and insists who ever did wasn't her."

"Well, I don't know what to say. Is this some kind of joke?" the woman asked.

"Joke? You think this is a joke?" Emma shot back. "This is my wedding day and now I have no cake, no dress, and now no flowers and you think I'm joking?"

"Ma'am if you can't calm down I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What did this woman who claimed to be Emma look like?" Brennan asked the woman.

"Just like you," the woman said gesturing to Emma. "If I didn't know any better I'd swear she was you. That you were just here an hour ago."

"Well I wasn't."

"I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do for you, Ms. DeLauro."

Emma sighed out of shock and annoyance and sarcastically replied, " thanks for your help." She turned and stormed out of the shop with Brennan following her and got back into the car slamming the door as she sat.

"So do you wanna take your dress to the cleaners?" Brennan asked as he sat himself in the drivers seat. Upon closing the door the sound of rain hitting the windshield caused Emma to look up at the downpour occurring.

"What's the point?" she asked almost in a reflex. She opened the glove compartment and took out a small pill bottle. Opening it she removed a couple of the painkillers and put them into her mouth reaching down to her water bottle to wash them down. She almost felt as if her headache was getting worse by the minute which would match her current list of problems.

"I thought this was fate, Brennan," she began without looking at him. "That all this was happening because of fate but you know what I think it's obvious what's going on here."

"What's that?"

"Someone's trying to sabotage my wedding."

"What? Who would wanna do that?"

"I don't know but I think it's pretty clear that's what they're after. Someone doesn't want me and Shal to get married today."

"Well maybe the fact someone's trying to stop your wedding is fate trying to tell you something," he suggested.

Emma paused for a moment thinking his words over.

"Adam," she called through her comlink. "Adam, you there?"

"Emma," Adam's voice came through in a cheerful tone. "How are you?"

"Terrible."

"What's wrong?"

"It's a long story, Adam. Is Shalimar there at Sanctuary?"

"No she's gone with Jesse to pick up Lara and a couple other guests."

"Oh Lara huh," she questioned the tone in her voice making it obvious she wasn't thrilled at the mention of the red headed chef's name. "Ok, Adam, I gotta get going. Talk to you later."

"Alright, Emma, see ya later."

Emma turned to Brennan and it was obvious to him she had gotten an idea by the grin she held and the gleam in her eyes.

"Do you wanna head back to Sanctuary while Shalimar's not there?" he asked.

"No," she replied slyly running her fingers up his bare arm. She traced them up his shoulder and drew circles on his neck before flicking his ear between her forefinger and thumb. "I've got a better idea," she answered pulling him close and into a passionate kiss. His reciprocation was everything she'd hoped for as he scooped her into his arms and kissed her back as deeply as he could. He was surprised however to find her pull away after a moment.

"Drive," she ordered.

He furled his brow and took a second to catch his breath.

"Where we goin'?"

She grinned turning slowly to look at him and sent him a small psi blast to explain her plan.

He smiled upon receiving the image and started up the car pulling away and onto the main road.

Upon returning home to Sanctuary Jesse, Shalimar, and Lara made their way into the kitchen were Adam was still cooking up a storm, literally.

"Jesse, take Lara to the kitchen and fill Adam in on what's happened," Shalimar told the molecular who agreed and showed Lara down the hall.

"Emma," Shalimar called through her comlink. She was beginning to get worried as last time she tried to reach the psionic she didn't answer. "Emma?"

"Shal?" Emma's voice came through and set the feral's mind at ease after all the worrying she'd done when she couldn't talk to her.

"Emma, are you ok?"

"More or less. Why?"

"Jesse, Lara, and I were just attacked. I think you and Brennan should head back here it's not safe for you out there. I think someone's after you."

"And who do you suppose is behind all this?" she asked. Her tone caught the feral's attention and she wondered if Emma was actually doubting her.

"I don't know they wouldn't tell me. Look, Emma, I want you to come home."

"I still have errands to do, Shal."

Emma looked to Brennan who was stopping the car and grinned at him.

"I don't care. The guys and I will take the Helix and get the rest of the errands done. I just want you to be safe, Emma. I don't understand this attitude."

Emma sighed knowing the only way she'd shut the feral up would be to agree with her.

"Alright, Shal, we'll come home ok."

"Good. Be here as soon as you can. I miss you."

"I miss you too," the psionic sighed.

"Be careful, honey."

"I will, Shal. I gotta go. See ya soon," she promised before ending their communication before the feral could even say 'I love you'.

"Let's go," Emma eagerly told the elemental and gently squeezed his hand before exiting the car as he did the same. She walked over to him and the two locked arms smiling as they approached the doors to the chapel.

"I called about a wedding," Emma said as they stepping inside the beautiful chapel.

"Yes, yes," the priest said smiling at the two. "And is this your fiancé?"

Emma smiled and turned to Brennan on her arm.

"Yes."

"Right this way," the priest informed and the two followed him through the chapel.

Shalimar entered the kitchen where Lara and Jesse were already discussing the events with Adam.

"Emma and Brennan are on their way home," she informed stopping to stand beside Lara next to the counter.

"Good," Adam said. "Now I want you to tell me more about these four psionics that attacked you. Are you sure Emma was their top priority?"

"It sure seemed like it. One of them ordered the others to grabLara thinking she was Emma."

"Told ya she looked like her," Jesse said with a raised eyebrow.

"But I don't get it. I mean someone wants to kidnap Emma, a powerful psionic, and only sends four men?" Shalimar questioned baffled at the statement herself.

"That's what makes me think that whoever is behind this doesn't know you. At least not well enough," Adam concluded.

"Or maybe they weren't trying to take Emma," Jesse suggested.

"You mean like it was a distraction?" the feral questioned worry quickly building itself up again in the pit of her stomach.

"Could be. I mean anyone who knows you would know four men was no match for taking Emma. And they were psionics. Maybe their mission wasn't to take Emma."

"So we just have to find out what they wanted," Shalimar stated. "My bet is on Emma or something to do with Emma since she already told me she was attacked by a psionic earlier."

"I think one of them might have hit me with one of those blasts on the corner of my head," Lara informed gently touching her temple.

"Are you alright?" Shalimar's concern for her friend was deep and she pulled the red head closer to her.

"I think so."

"I'll get her into the lab and check it out," Adam informed. "Jesse, I want you to get right to work searching for anyone these people could have been working for."

"Right. All our known enemies shouldn't take long," he said before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"Lara, why don't you follow me into the lab and I'll take a look at your head," Adam informed as he headed towards the door.

Shalimar rubbed the red heads shoulder and smiled a soft smile that set her back at ease.

"Go on. I'm gonna go wash up," she said and watched as Lara and Adam exited the kitchen. Shalimar headed out the door and down the hall towards her room.

After washing up she decided to rest on her bed for a few moments. She didn't expect so much drama and excitement on her wedding day and was feeling slightly tired from the day's events so far.

"Shal?" the feral heard a soft voice from behind call her. "Shalimar?" the voice came again.

Shalimar sat up in her bed and looked at her watch realizing she'd fallen asleep for almost a half hour. She looked to see Lara standing at the edge of her bed.

"Hey," the red head greeted sitting herself on the foot of the feral's bed. "You ok?"

"Yeah I guess I just dozed off. How are you?"

"Adam checked me out and said I should be fine. I just got a small bruise on the corner of my head."

Shalimar reached out and gently rubbed the woman's head where the mark was slightly noticeable.

"I'm sorry," she offered.

"It's ok. I've been helping Adam in the kitchen. Medical scans I trust him with but baking that's another story," she chuckled. "So where's Emma?"

"She's still not here?"

"No," Lara answered shaking her head.

Shalimar stood from the bed and made her way to the lab where she expected to find Jesse working on the computer but instead found him in the living room hanging decorations.

"Jesse," she said as she approached him. "Where's Emma and Brennan?"

"They're not here yet," he informed and hung the streamer on the wall.

"Emma, are you there?" Shalimar attempted through her comlink. "Emma, where are you?" No answer came back and her worry escalated at the silence. "Brennan?"

Jesse stepped down from his stepladder when he realized no one was answering.

"Let's go to the lab I'll see if I can get a location on them," he informed and headed to the lab Shalimar and Lara following eagerly. Jesse sat down at the computer and began to try to locate the missing elemental and psionic. "Let me just get a lock on their comlinks and we can get a hit on their location," he said and continued typing. "Got 'em. They're at a chapel on 57th street."

"A chapel?" Shalimar questioned at the surprising location of the two. "Why are they at a chapel?"

"You think they were kidnapped?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know. Does that chapel have any camera feds you can hack into?"

"Let's see," he answered continuing to type. After a moment he replied, "yep. There's one inside."

"Can you get us a picture?"

"I'm sure I can," he informed typing away as he hacked into the camera fed of the system. "Alright and we got it," he said as a video came onto the screen.

"What the hell?" Shalimar asked at seeing Emma and Brennan hand in hand at the alter before a priest. The three of them watched in shock as it appeared Emma and Brennan made vows to one another. Brennan reached into his pocket and removed two rings slipping one onto Emma's finger and handing her the other so she could do the same for him.

"Are they…getting married?" Lara asked surprised herself at the sight watching as Brennan and Emma shared a passionate kiss.

"Jesse, let's go," Shalimar ordered angrily and began to head down the hall.

"Shalima-" he began but her angry voice screamed back.

"Are you coming or not?" she huffed and continued heading for the Helix.

"We'll be back," he assured Lara before taking off after the upset feral.


	10. The Watchferal On The Path To Happiness

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jesse asked glancing over to his feral friend as they flew the Helix through the air.

"Not really," she responded unethically.

Jesse could tell she was trying to keep her emotions inside at the moment but knew as soon as she was confronting Brennan and Emma she wouldn't be so good at the task and that worried him both for Shalimar and the elemental and psionic.

"What do you plan on doing when we get there?" he asked hoping for some insight into the feral's plans.

"Whatever I have to."

The response didn't ease the molecular at all and he sighed before adding, "I'm just trying to look out for you, Shal. I don't want you to do anything you might regret."

"Don't worry about what I do, Jesse," she stated.

He sighed, none of his worry diminishing and turned back to the screen realizing they were almost at their location.

Lara took one last look at the video on the computer and sighed out of sadness for her friend before beginning to walk back to the living room. She was soon greeted by Adam covered in flour in the middle of the room and a shocked look overcame her pretty features.

"Lara, there you are. I had a little accident with the cake," Adam explained.

"Looks like you fell in," she replied looking him up and down with a grin.

"I hope you can fix it," he said and turned to walk beside her back to the kitchen.

"I'm not a miracle worker but I'll see what I can do," she replied flowing him down the hall. She wasn't sure if Shalimar would still be marrying Emma after the display she saw on the computer but what else was she supposed to do while she was there? She decided if not for their wedding she might as well cook to keep busy.

"By the way where's Jesse and Shalimar?" Adam asked as he opened the door to the kitchen for the red head to walk through.

"Shalimar was worried they weren't back yet and when Jesse locked onto their location they were…kissing in a wedding chapel so her and Jesse just took off."

Adam was shocked at the news and if his face wasn't already covered in flour he was sure it would've turned white.

"Emma's cheating on Shalimar?" he repeated not believing the words coming from his mouth.

"It certainly looked that way," Lara confirmed.

"And I thought my cake was gonna be the biggest disaster of today."

"Shalimar, Jesse," Adam's voice came though into the Helix. Shalimar sighed in annoyance at the sound wanting to avoid his lecture at the moment.

"Yeah, Adam, it's us," Jesse replied bringing up the picture of Lara and Adam now in the lab talking to them.

"Where are you two headed?"

"A chapel downtown," he replied.

"Is everything alright? I heard about Emma and Brennan. Shalimar, are you there?"

Shalimar sighed before looking over the screen in front of Jesse and responding.

"Yeah, Adam, I'm here."

"Look I'm concerned Emma and Brennan might not be thinking for themselves. That's why I don't want you to over react just yet."

"Over react? Over react to my fiancé marrying my friend behind my back?"

"I know it looks bad, Shalimar, but there is the chance they were somehow influenced to do this by their attackers earlier."

"They were flirting all morning, Adam, before they even left. I just didn't think anything of it."

"Still I think it would be best if you brought them back here so I could run some tests."

As happy as Shalimar was to hear Adam agreeing there might be something wrong with them she couldn't focus her attention on it as she was far too angry with the fact they'd gotten married behind her back.

"Alright, Adam," Shalimar agreed. "I'll bring them back."

"Shal," Lara's concerned voice instantly caught the feral's attention and she pulled up the video fed from Sanctuary onto the screen before her. "Be careful," the cute red head warned and gently smiled at the blonde.

"I will."

"I'll cook you something nice when you get back," the chef promised.

"Thank you."

Before another word could be said the connection was ended and Jesse was guiding the Helix into a nearby, large parking lot.

Shalimar was surprised to find herself slightly smiling at she thought of her attractive, red headed, chef friend. She could almost taste the dinners she used to cook her and had to admit she'd missed it more than she'd let on or had ever told Emma about. She missed more than the dinners she realized and grinned to herself with the memory of her previous love.

"Remember, Shalimar, we don't want to be too harsh when we confront them. We need to get them back to Sanctuary so don't make them run off," Jesse warned.

Shalimar's smile faded as she thought of Emma and turned to Jesse.

"I know," she informed. "But Adam didn't say they had to come back conscious."

Jesse shook his head as he landed the Helix sure he was in for a bumpy ride.

"I'm going to go prepare some tests for when they return," Adam informed the red headed chef kneading dough at the counter. "Would you mind taking over things here in the kitchen for me?"

"No problem," she assured, turning to flash him a reassuring smile that set his mind at ease.

"Well it's not hard to see what Shalimar saw in you," he informed and walked past her to the door. He turned back to her as returned her comforting smile as he opened the door. "Thanks," he said before heading to the lab to prepare the tests for Emma and Brennan.

Emma and Brennan smiled as they walked arm in arm down the isle towards the exit both overly eager to start their honeymoon. The couple laughed and smiled as they looked into each other's eyes and approached the large doors of the entrance. Hating the fact that he had to temporarily let go of the psionic's hand he reached out and gripped the door handle pulling it open. He turned his face from the psionic's for the first time as the door opened and was instantly taken off guard as a fist plunged itself into is face sending him flying back into the church and onto his back in the isle.

"Brennan!" Emma yelled and quickly rushed to his side on the floor bracing her left hand behind his head. She slowly helped him sit up though he refused to stand at the moment.

The elemental groaned in pain and placed his hand to his nose which was now bleeding quite a bit. Emma turned to look at Shalimar in the doorway, her eyes yellow, and her face baring a look that could kill as she starred the two of them down.

"What the hell are you doing?" the psionic asked standing up. The fact the red head actually looked shocked only further angered the feral and her sense of rage was almost enough to knock Emma down as well.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," she said awaiting an explanation.

Emma sighed and looked from Shalimar to Jesse slightly behind her and then back down to Brennan on the floor.

"Brennan and I have gotten married," she finally informed.

The feral's ears burned at the hurtful confession of the red head and Shalimar watched as Emma helped the dark haired elemental off the floor and back onto his feet. The sight quickly became too much for her to stand and she stepped forward with determination only to find Jesse's hand on her shoulder as he prepared to hold her back. He raised his eyes as if to warn her and remind her of their mission.

"What? Have you gone crazy?" Shalimar screamed at the psionic.

"We're in love, Shalimar," the red head tried to convince her and wrapped her arm around the elemental's waist pulling him closer to her.

"No you're not," the feral protested knocking Jesse's hand off her shoulder and stepping towards her. "I think there's something wrong with you. You're coming back to Sanctuary with me," she demanded.

"There's nothing wrong with me, Shal. I've been fighting this for a while now and I finally realized it's what I want," Emma informed.

"We'll see about that," Shalimar doubted and reached out to grab the psionic's hand not making any effort to hold a loose grip.

Emma attempted to shake her hand free as Shalimar began to drag her away but the stronger woman's hold on her wrist wasn't breaking.

"Hey!" Brennan called stepping after the two hoping he could pull Emma away but was quickly meet with the feral's fist in the face again and fell back to the ground.

"Shalimar, let go!" Emma pleaded and squirmed in the feral's painful hold. She could feel her wrists bruising and wiggled in at attempt to get the feral to release her as they approached the Helix outside.

Jesse stepped to Brennan to help him up but the elemental was already on his feet though clearly dazed from Shalimar's attacks. He saw the elemental preparing to launch an electric bolt and quickly turned to call to Shalimar.

"Shal!" he yelled and massed as fast as he could before jumping in front of Brennan and blocking the wave. As soon as he unmassed Brennan attempted to punch him but Jesse was fast enough to doge it and not wanting to hit his friend he pushed the elemental into the door of the church.

Emma and Shalimar stood in the middle of the lot not too far away watching the scene, as Emma grew increasingly worried about her husband's compromising safety. Panic quickly took her over as she watched Brennan and Jesse fighting and as Jesse punched him she decided she had to do something if she wished to help her new husband.

"I'm sorry it had to happen like this, Shal," Emma offered. Her words caught the attention of the feral who turned to look at her and question the statement.

"What?" Shalimar asked but just as quickly as the words left her mouth she was hit with a powerful psi blast and fell to the ground. Unable to bring herself to hurt the psionic Shalimar was unprepared for an attack on her from the red head and had no chance of deflecting the blast.

"We don't have to do this, Bren," Jesse said as he tried to fight back the man who was holding him around the waist against the door. "Just come back to Sanctuary," the blonde man pleaded.

Emma ran over to Brennan and Jesse and seeing Brennan hold back the molecular she decided to knock him out with a psi blast and make things easier. Brennan dropped the molecular to the doorway after he passed out and instantly put his arm around Emma.

"Let's go," Brennan informed as he and Emma ran off past Shalimar, stopping as they reached her to drop their comlinks by her unconscious body before taking off.


	11. Hide And Seek

Brennan looked up from the bed as Emma entered the door to their motel room closing it behind her and walking over to the dresser. She set the ice bucket down and took a towel off the rack by the sink. She sat herself beside him on the bed with a smaller bag of ice in her hand and wrapped the towel around it before gently brushing his hand from his head and placing the bag against his already very back eye. The groan from the elemental at her actions told her he was still uncomfortable at the pain caused by her former feral fiancé.

She reached down to the bed and lifted the cloth he'd been using to dab his cuts and took it to the sink to soak it and washed her hands. She wasn't sure why the act didn't seem to make her feel any cleaner and she sighed before turning back to her new husband.

"What are we gonna do, Brennan? Shalimar won't give up. She'll try and find us as soon as she wakes up."

"Well," he began and removed the bag from his eye with a grunt of pain. "I think she just needs some time to deal with this ya know. Let herself cool down for a while."

"And we're just supposed to just stay here until then?" she asked walking over to the door to make sure it was locked.

"For now yeah. We can't go back for the car or they'll be able to track us. I think we should just wait it out here."

Emma sighed knowing he was probably right and sat herself back on the edge of the bed. Brennan grinned and scooted himself closer to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Besides," he began upon removing himself from her lips. "I can think of worse things than staying here all day," he informed with a sly grin as his lips captured hers again and his body leaned back down to the bed, his arms taking her with him.

"Come on," Shalimar said as she wrapped her arms around the molecular still lying on the ground. "Get up."

Jesse stood to his feet with the help of the feral and rubbed his head as he regained his balance. Minor aches from tackling Brennan were still evident in his body and a slight headache was apparent.

"Where are they?" he asked turning to look at the feral and then scan the area.

"I don't know. They've been gone for an hour."

"Lets get to the Helix we're track where they're driving-"

"They didn't take the car," she flatly stated and opened her palm to reveal their comlinks. "I don't think they wanna be found."

"We'll find a way, Shal," Jesse assured.

"I don't know that we should bother."

Shalimar tuned and began to make her way to the Helix. Her words worried the molecular but he ran to catch up with her.

Stepping into the Helix Jesse looked to Shalimar already seated with a look that would suggest she had no emotions for what had just happened. If he didn't know better he might have bought it.

"Shal, what are you talking about? Adam said Emma might not be thinking for herself," he reminded her hoping to spark some hope in the feral.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it now," she replied. "I just wanna go home."

Jesse sighed and sat himself at his controls helping prepare for take off.

The ride home was silent and the molecular wondered what he could say to his friend in a time like this to comfort her if there was even anything suitable.

"I don't think she's herself," he finally said. He looked over to the feral and noticed his words had almost no effect on her and she kept focused on her task. He turned back to the screen as they flew back into Sanctuary.

Shalimar was quick to exit the craft and made her way into the lab where Adam was waiting. He turned at the sound of a slamming noise to see an upset Shalimar standing over the counter. She looked down to the rings she'd just slammed down and Adam did the same letting a long breath escape him at the disappointing sight.

"Looks like it wasn't just me that got dumped," she said in a disapproving tone.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Shalimar," he offered.

"How do we fix it, Adam?" Jesse asked entering the lab.

"Well first things first we need to get Emma and Brennan back here but after what you told me that's going to be more difficult than we originally thought."

"What about Brennan's cell phone?" Jesse asked remembering the elemental had taken it with him today. "We could track his signal to find out where they are."

"Not gonna work," Shalimar interrupted.

"Why not?"

Shalimar lifted the cell phone from her coat pocket waving it slightly before setting it next to the abandoned comlinks on the counter.

"They left it in the car," she informed.

"So not only can we not find them but now we don't know what happened to them when they were attacked," Jesse stated instantly regretting it when he caught the look it provoked in Shalimar's eyes.

"Not necessarily," Adam said reaching out to Jesse's coat where drops of blood had caught his eye. "You said on the way here you were fighting Brennan and Emma. Is this their blood?"

Jesse turned his arm to look at the blood on the shoulder of his coat.

"Oh man I just had this thing dry cleaned too."

"Whose is it?" Adam asked again.

"Um, Brennan's," Jesse informed thinking back to the fight. "After he rushed beside me to grab Emma, Shalimar hit him and it must've splattered on me then."

"Well get it off and I'll see if I can run some tests," Adam informed.

"I think I'm gonna go lie down for a little," Shalimar said. "Come tell me when you know something ok."

"Sure thing," Adam agreed as Shalimar left the lab.

She headed down the hall remembering Lara was still in the kitchen and decided to go see her but as soon as the thought entered her mind she found the red head pushed up against her own body as she turned the corner.

"Shal, you're back," Lara said happily as she stepped back after colliding with the feral. "You ok?"

Shalimar sighed unsure of how to answer and unsure of why that was as well.

"I don't know. I have a killer headache."

"Come on let's get you comfortable," Lara said putting her arm around the feral's shoulder and walking her down the hall to her room.

Shalimar smiled and made her way into her room sitting herself on her bed with Lara's assistance. The presence of the red head seemed to make her forget about all her other problems and she almost forgot about Emma entirely. If it wasn't for the strong resemblance to Emma that Lara held Shalimar wouldn't have had the psionic cross her mind at all but soon enough she found herself only thinking of Lara.

Lara sat down beside the feral and gently rubbed her shoulder holding a friendly, comforting look.

"Do you wanna talk?" she asked her friend hoping she'd open up to her and let her help.

"I guess I should've seen this coming," Shalimar finally stated in a long sigh.

"No, Shal, this isn't your fault. Emma made her own decisions."

"No but it must be my fault. I told you about all the trouble we had just before we got engaged. Shortly after that I read something Emma had written about fate and how she wondered if all our hardships was fate trying to tell her something. I never told her I read it. She has a journal and after I read that paper I read her journal and found pages where she talked about having a crush on Brennan when we first became friends."

"It's not your fault if she decided to act on it and cheat on you, Shalimar."

"Well it might be," Shalimar added beating herself up inside.

"No," Lara's voice was sure and Shalimar looked up at the statement. "Don't blame yourself for Emma's mistakes."

Shalimar smiled and reached to her friend for a warm hug feeling all her doubt and pain slip away at the touch of the woman.

Jesse sighed and stood from his computer feeling fed up with trying to locate Emma and Brennan and coming up empty. He walked into the lab to find an anxious looking Adam searching a genetic code on the screen.

"Hey, Adam-"

"Jesse, I'm glad you're here. I've been doing some research on Brennan to see if he was in fact altered by those mutants who attacked him earlier."

"And?"

"Well it appears he isn't totally in a natural state right now. I think they sent him some kind of steroid."

"A steroid?" Jesse asked surprised at the diagnosis.

"Yes. My guess is it was a mental steroid of some kind but it has affected his body as well so I was able to pick it up."

"What does this steroid do to you?"

"I can't be sure exactly but based on the way he's been acting I'd say heightening his testosterone levels and in turn affecting the way he thinks."

"But would that make him fall in love with Emma?"

"No I don't think so."

"So what do I tell Shalimar? That Brennan really loves Emma?" Jesse asked knowing he didn't want to have to break that news to his best friend.

"Right now I think we should just tell her that yes Brennan has been altered by someone for some reason and that's the best we've got to go on."

Jesse sighed.

"What about Emma?"

"Without having her here in the advanced genetics lab I can't conclude anything about her behavior."

Jesse nodded and left the lab heading to Shalimar's room to tell her the news. He knocked on the door and softly called her name through the barrier but no answer came though. After knocking again Jesse turned the knob and opened the door thinking the feral was still resting after the long day she'd already been put through but was shocked to find her lying on top of Lara the two women half naked and the passion between them about ready to boil over.

Shalimar pulled her lips from the red heads and turned to Jesse as he stood shocked in her doorway.

"I'm sorry," he offered not knowing what else to say and closed the door before heading back down the hall to get back to work on his computer.

"Jesse," Shalimar's voice called to him from behind. "Jesse, wait up," she said as she caught up to him in the living room.

"What was that, Shal?" he asked not worried about butting in at all.

"That was me moving on."

"Shal, I know this isn't my business but you're my friend and I don't wanna see you make a mistake-"

"If you wanted to talk about mistakes you should've had that pep talk with Emma, Jesse, not me."

"Shal-"

"What were you coming to tell me?" Shalimar interrupted anxious not only to get the answer but also to get back to the woman she'd left hot and bothered on her bed.

Jesse sighed before allowing the subject to change.

"That Adam ran the tests on Brennan's blood and thinks he was giving some kind of behavior altering steroid but we need to bring Emma back here before we know about her."

"So was Brennan altered into loving Emma?"

Jesse paused unsure of whether or not to answer.

"Jesse?" she pushed again.

"Adam isn't sure," he finally said.

"Yeah," she replied in a half believing voice before turning to head back to her room. "Why don't you come get me when you've got some real information."

"So you're just gonna cheat on Emma?" he asked in shock at the feral's surprising actions.

The question made the feral turn around to face him and he could see how angry it had made her.

"Anything I do from now on isn't cheating, Jesse, since Emma and I are no longer together," she reminded. "And I don't see how me being with Lara constitutes as cheating on Mrs. Mulwray," she added before storming back off down the hall to her room.


	12. An Altercation On The Way To The Alter

Jesse's mind raced as he walked back over to his computer desk. He stood against the table for a few minutes wondering if he should get back to work trying to find Emma and Brennan or talk to Adam about Shalimar's sudden peculiar behavior. Knowing this would probably all be over much sooner if he could locate the missing mutants he sat himself down and continued on his search.

Nearly an hour of unsuccessful searching had passed and Jesse began to wonder again. Unable to help the fact the feral's behavior had worried him he stood up, deciding he was too concerned for Shalimar to sit back any longer. He pushed himself off the computer desk and headed to the lab where Adam was still checking tests.

"Adam," Jesse said upon joining him in the lab. "I'm concerned about Shalimar."

"What's wrong?"

"I walked in on her and Lara um…kissing. I think she's in denial about this whole Emma thing and I'm worried about her."

"I think Shalimar's going through a tough time right now. I think it's best we just give her some time while we try and work this out."

"I don't know, Adam, I got a weird feeling from her. I think you should run some tests on her."

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to be safe," he agreed deciding it was best to run some tests on the girls as soon as possible. "Shalimar, are you there?" he called through his comlink.

"What is that?" Jesse asked stepping over to the display screen. "The Helix is taking off."

"What?" Adam turned to confirm the statement and soon saw that the Helix was in fact departing from Sanctuary at that moment. "Shalimar," he called again this time louder. "Shalimar, answer me."

"What do you want?" the feral's demanding voice replied.

"Shalimar, what are you doing?"

"Lara and I are taking a little break."

"Shalimar, I want you and Lara to come back here immediately. I want to run some tests on you both and make sure you weren't influenced by your attackers."

"We're fine, Adam," the feral assured leaning over to kiss Lara on the cheek. It wasn't enough to sustain her however and she reached back over to pull the red head into a full kiss, instantly thanking herself for inviting her as everything she'd been missing came back to her in wet, tasty passion.

"Shalimar-"

"I'll call you after the wedding ok," Shalimar promised smiling over at her new fiancé.

"Wedding?" Adam questioned in total shock. "Shalimar, I think you and Lara are making a mistake," he said trying to talk some sense into the feral already suspicious of her impulsive behavior.

"Yeah I guess I got a little carried away, Adam, for a second there I thought I was an adult," the feral's sarcastic tone replied upon hearing his disapproving statement.

"Shalimar, I don't think you're thinking clearly right now. You should bring Lara back here as soon-"

"Thanks for your concern, Adam, but I've got everything under control. I'll talk to you later."

Adam sighed as the connection to the helix was terminated by the feral and turned back to Jesse.

"Jesse, I think you should go after them."

"What a minute, Adam, I don't think that's such a good idea. I was there last time Shalimar went after Brennan and Emma. I really don't want to fight her, Adam, and I don't think she wants to come home right now. Finding Emma and Brennan should be our top priority right now since we already know Brennan's been given some kind of steroid," Jesse reminded. He'd much rather sit at the computer trying to locate the mission psionic and elemental than hunt down Shalimar and probably get his ass kicked for it.

"Alright," Adam agreed much to Jesse's surprise. "We'll work on finding them."

"I can't believe we're finally getting married," Lara remarked out of excitement as she and Shalimar walked down the street towards the church.

Shalimar smiled and pulled the woman closer enjoying the sweet sensations of her fingers laced with her own. She could feel the red head's heart beat increasing through her fingers as her own pulse raced at the excitement running through her veins.

"Well it's long over due," the feral informed leaning to kiss her fiancé once again. "Can you believe Adam? Emma cheats on me and marries Brennan and just because we realize we still love each other it's us he wants to do tests on."

"Well I think he just has the best intentions."

"Yeah well I'm glad he's not here to see this," she informed remembering the reason why she'd left her comlink in the Helix. "This is defiantly not a time I want one of his pep talks or lectures."

"But now there's not gonna be anyone to see us get married," the red head reminded.

"Yeah but I think it's best Jesse isn't here and Adam too. If he was here who knows what he'd do, but I'm sure it would be boring."

Lara chuckled at the accusation and ran her hand up the feral's shirt slipping underneath to stroke the warm flesh of the blonde.

"So where are you taking me on our honeymoon?"

The red head's sexy voice and gleam only further enraptured the feral who fought the urge to shove her behind a bush right then and there. A small groan escaped her lips as Lara's fingers began tracing themselves across the feral's already overly eager nipples.

"At this rate I'll be surprised if we can make it to a Motel 6," the feral replied her voice deeper than usual as Lara's hand continued it's tender search on her body.

As the two continued walking down the street anxiously awaiting to be joined in holy matrimony Shalimar suddenly stopped as her feral senses forewarned her of nearby danger.

"Shalimar, what is it?" Lara asked frightened at the yellow-eyed woman beside her. "What's wrong?"

"We're being followed."

The statement sent chills up Lara's spine and she turned to look behind them finding no one in sight. She watched the expression on the feral's face and before she could ask another question found herself being shoved into the nearby bush beside the sidewalk. She sat herself off and brushed the dirt off her pants before looking to Shalimar to see her fighting two men. She watched as six more men approached from the distance and closed in on the feral who didn't even seem to break a sweat as she took each and every one of them out.

Ducking a punch from one of her attackers Shalimar leaned forward to deliver a devastating kick to his face instantly sending him to the ground. She whipped around to block the incoming blow from another man and grabbed his arm twisting it behind his back the cracking sound shooting through the air as she pushed him forward into the cement.

Being as eight men was never a challenge for her she quickly turned back to where Lara was only to find the red head no where in sight. As panic bean to sweep over her she turned her feral eyes all over the street and sidewalk looking for any sign of the woman. How could she have left so soon? It had only taken her a couple minutes to dispose of her attackers.

"Lara!" she called out as she ran up and down the sidewalk searching for her. She stopped finally sighing in defeat beating herself up for allowing her to be taken. How could she allow her fiancé to be taken like that? She couldn't help but question herself. She thought if she hadn't acted so impulsive in the fight she might have been able to keep a better eye on her. Realizing she had no other options at the moment she ran back to the Helix and prepared to head back to Sanctuary.


	13. An Unheartfelt Homecoming

As Emma lie on the bedspread in the motel room she couldn't help worrying about what her and Brennan were going to do about Sanctuary and Shalimar. She just got married and couldn't even talk to her best friend about it although she couldn't very well blame the feral for feeling the way she did. She looked at her watch noticing Brennan still hadn't returned from getting ice down the hall and wondered what was taking him so long.

Worried about her husband she stood up and walked to the door but only made it half past the bed before becoming too lightheaded and discombobulated to continue. Within a second the strong headache was enough to send her falling back to the bed as she brought her hand up to try and ease some of the sudden pressure in her temples. Her eyes slammed shut at the intense pain and she groaned out loud, her breathing increasing. Something inside her told her Brennan was in trouble and she jumped from the bed to head for the door again but quickly fell to the floor as the pain in her head was far too unbearable to withstand.

"Brennan!" she managed to call out among screams of pain hoping the elemental would hear her and come to her aid but instead she collapsed on the floor.

"Jesse, it's Shalimar," the feral's voice came through the molecular's comlink as he sat at the computer in the lab. He'd been pacing since the feral had left and it was the first chance he'd had to sit down and let himself simmer but as soon as he heard her voice again he was up on his feet walking back and forth before the screen.

Adam headed over to the screen to get a look at the feral's location and saw she was on her way back to Sanctuary allowing him to release a slight sigh of relief.

"Shalimar, are you coming home?" he asked hoping she'd confirm his thoughts.

"Yes. Lara's been kidnapped," she informed. "I need you to see if you can get some video feeds from around the area we were attacked. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

Jesse sat at the screen as the feral sent him the promised coordinates of their attack.

"See what you can find out."

"I'm on it, Shal," he informed and quickly got to work on the task.

"Shalimar, what happened?" Adam asked.

"We were heading to the church and we were attacked. Eight men."

"Did you question them?"

Shalimar paused for a moment thinking his question over. Why hadn't she tried to question them after the fight?

"No they were all unconscious. I was just concerned about taking them out to protect Lara. Afterwards she just disappeared and they were all unconscious I didn't even think to bring one of them back with me I just reacted."

"You mean acted on your impulses?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"We'll talk more about it when you get back here. Jesse's working on finding any information."

"I'll see ya soon."

As the video feed from the Helix ended Jesse looked up to Adam knowing he was withholding something from him.

"What is it, Adam?" he asked.

"What is what?"

"That look. I've known you long enough to know when yore not telling me something."

Adam sighed knowing he might as well share his theory with the molecular as he probably wouldn't let it go and since he was trying to help the situation he should probably have all the information.

"I think Shalimar might have been given some kind of performance altering compound like Brennan has."

"Like what?"

"Well Brennan and Emma were attacked by psionics and we know Brennan was affected seemingly to increase his sex drive if nothing else and Shalimar and Lara were also attacked and both started acting differently. I think Shalimar's been given something either drug or mind altering that's affecting her rationality."

"I was there the first time we got attacked she wasn't hit with any psi blasts that I saw."

"Well I believe she was altered before she left Sanctuary and Lara was as well. I ran a few more tests on Lara and as soon as I get those back we'll have more to go on. The good news is the tests I ran on you all came back negative."

"Well that's good to hear."

"So would appear someone's targeting Emma and or Shalimar."

The sound of the phone ringing interrupted their discussion and Jesse headed over to the desk to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked shocked the number was being used.

"Jesse, I need help," a familiar feminine voice came through the other end.

"Emma, where are you?" Jesse asked and sat at the computer desk to begin trying to get a fix on her location.

"I'm on Seventeenth Street at the payphone on the corner. Brennan was just kidnapped."

He could tell by the sound of her voice she was quite shaken up and worried.

"Ok calm down we're gonna send Shalimar in the Helix to come get you."

"No!" she quickly protested. "I want you to come get me, Jesse. Please."

"Ok, ok but you're gonna hafta wait until Shalimar gets home and then I'll come get you but I don't think you should stay on the street, Emma, it's not safe."

"I'm in room two fifty of the Motel 6," she informed. "Please hurry, Jesse," she pleaded.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Jesse hung up as Emma ended their communication and looked at the map on the screen of where the psionic was staying shifting his eyes between the information and Adam. He turned back to the screen as the helix was being parked and watched as Shalimar made her way into Sanctuary.

"What did you find out?" the feral instantly demanded upon walking into the lab.

"Nothing yet, Shalimar," Adam informed. "But now that you're here I want to do some tests."

"There's no time for that, Adam, Lara's been kidnapped."

"I realize that, Shalimar, and the sooner we determine what's wrong with you the sooner we can reverse it so you can help her."

"There's nothing wrong with me. I want to help Lara first."

"I have something I have to do," Jesse informed walking past the feral to the Helix.

Shalimar turned and watched as he left then looked back to Adam with an inquisitive stare.

"Where's he going?"

Adam sighed knowing she wouldn't let her gloss over the question no matter how much he wanted to.

"He's going to pick up Emma," he informed.

Shalimar let out an aggravated sigh at the sound of the psionic's name.

"Brennan's been kidnapped. Jesse's going to bring Emma back here so we can all work together as a team."

"So as soon as it's Brennan that needs help everyone's willing to play nice together."

"Shalimar, this is serious. Which is why I want you to let me run a few tests. Brennan's been altered and I think you may be as well."

"Well you're wrong, Adam."

"Then why don't you prove it to me. Let me run a few tests. It's better safe than sorry, Shalimar. Do it for Lara," Adam pleaded surprised to be saying any name other than Emma's in the sentence.

Shalimar sighed knowing all she waned to do was rescue her fiancé and decided she might as well make sure she's in top health before she attempted it.

"Jesse shouldn't be gone long why don't we get those tests run," Adam said gesturing for the feral to follow him to the genetics lab.

Shalimar sat on the counter waiting, anything but patiently, as Adam ran his tests. Every minute seemed to take longer to go by and all she could think about was Lara and where she was.

"Adam, we're here," Jesse's voice rang through Adam's comlink and Shalimar almost grunted at the thought of Emma back in Sanctuary. For the first time since they'd met she didn't feel like Emma had a place there in her home anymore.

"Bring Emma to the genetics lab I wanna do some tests."

"We're on our way."

Shalimar jumped down off the counter and headed for the door not in much of a mood for a Jerry Springer type reunion at the moment.

"I think I'm gonna go back to the computer lab and see what I can dig up," she informed anxious to get out of the room before the psionic entered.

"Alright," Adam agreed. "I'll come find you when your scans and tests are done."

Shalimar forced a smile before eagerly heading out of the room just as Jesse and Emma entered. She made her way to the computer station and sat down with a sigh trying to think of how she could get her fiancé back. She looked up to see Jesse walking over towards her and sighed as she was sure he was about to say something she didn't want to hear.

"Are you gonna talk to her?" he asked leaning his arm against the back of the computer.

"No," she informed flatly and began typing hoping he would leave her alone if she was busy.

"I know you still love her, Shal. Why don't you talk to her?"

"Because I have better things to do than listen to her lack of emotion regarding her cheating on me."

"You haven't even tried to sit down and have a talk with her," he reminded trying to get through to her.

"And I'm not going to. Now if you don't mind I actually care about getting Lara back."

Jesse sighed and pulled up a chair not wanting to seem insensitive about the red head's kidnapping.

"I care, Shal," he informed as the two began to search for information together.

"It shouldn't take too long to get the results back from these tests," Adam informed the psionic on the counter.

"Do you think the same thing happened to me that happened to Brennan?"

"I don't know. I won't be able to tell until all the scans are processed."

"Ok. I'm gonna go see if Shal wants to talk," she informed jumping off the counter.

Adam wanted to ask Emma what she had been thinking today but just nodded as she stepped towards the door deciding she probably had been altered in some way and knowing he shouldn't get involved if she wasn't thinking clearly. The last thing she needed right now was to be judged.

Emma headed down the hall and swallowed hard as she approached the computer where Jesse and Shalimar sat.

"Shalimar," she called standing before the desk.

Shalimar cringed at the sound of the psionic's voice and instantly stood up turning to Jesse.

"I'll be in the lab if you need me," she informed and walked past the psionic without even looking at her.

"Shalimar, wait," Emma called and ran to catch up with her down the hall. "Shalimar, please can we talk?"

Shalimar whipped around to face the red head clearly very displeased at having to see her at all.

"I don't wanna hear anything you have to say, Emma, and I certainly don't wanna hear you apologize."

"Shalimar, I know this is a complicated situation but I still wanna be your friend. I don't wanna just throw that all away."

"Really? 'Cause that seems to be pretty easy for you to do," the feral snapped and turned to leave only to find Emma's hand on her shoulder pulling her back towards her.

"I know you're hurt and-"

"I'm not hurt anymore, Emma, I have Lara now."

"You have Lara," Emma's statement was more of a question as her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Yeah we're getting married."

"Married? Shalimar, how can you marry her so soon?"

"So soon?" she asked surprised the psionic even had the nerve to suggest it. "At least we've dated, Emma, I didn't just decide to marry her out of nowhere."

"Well I just-"

"You don't have any say in my decisions anymore, Emma. You gave up that right when you slipped my wedding ring on someone else's hand. And while we're on that subject I'd appreciate my ring back," she informed gesturing to her eyes at the beautiful ring on Emma's finger. "There's someone else I'd much rather give it to."

"Excuse me?"

"My ring. I want it back," Shalimar restated and held out her hand.

Emma sighed and paused for a moment unsure of what to do. She looked into the feral's serious eyes and knew it would be better to hand over the ring than to fight over it. She lifted her hand and removed the ring from her finger but before she could hand it to the feral it was yanked out of her hand as Shalimar stuffed it back into her pocket. Emma couldn't help but frown at the hurtful gesture.

"Please don't hate me because I realized I love Brennan," the psionic pleaded.

"Well it woulda been a hell of a lot better if you'd realized that before our wedding day, Emma."

"Shalimar, I know you're upset but this hasn't been the best day for me either. Brennan's been kidnapped too and I've been in pain all day both emotional and now physical with the psionic headaches."

Shalimar shook her head at the fact Emma was actually trying to quilt her into feeling sorry for her.

"Yeah well my fiancé cheated on me and married my friend and my new fiancé has been kidnapped so excuse me if I don't cry for you Argentina."

"There's no need for sarcasm, Shalimar."

"Well I'd love to stand here and play the blame game with you, Emma, but anything just came up and I gotta go," Shalimar informed before storming off into the lab where Adam was researching the results of the scans.

"I'm glad you're here," Adam said as Shalimar followed by Emma entered the lab. "Jesse, can you come in here please?"

"Be right there, Adam," Jesse answered.

"Now I want to discuss what we're going to do about getting Brennan and Lara back. Now Lara was taken by whoever was working with the psionics that attacked you but what about Brennan?"

"Maybe he stole someone else's fiancé and they want revenge," Shalimar suggested giving an evil eye look in Emma's direction.

"Shalimar, please. This is serious," Adam reminded.

"I think they were the same psionics that took Brennan, Adam. When I was about to go see where he was I got this feeling like another psionic was close by. It hurt so much I passed out for a few minutes. When I felt their presence I think I got an image it might be something important," Emma said trying to think back to the motel room.

"What was it?" Adam asked.

Jesse entered the room and leaned against the counter beside Shalimar as Emma continued concentrating on the image she'd briefly saw while on the motel room floor.

"Um, it was a sign I think. Ten eighty."

"It could be an address," Jesse suggested sitting at the computer to run the numbers through the database.

"Emma, did you try to connect to Brennan?" Adam asked noticing how the question seemed to make Shalimar shift with uneasiness.

"I did but I couldn't get through. Something's blocking me. Whoever these people are they've got powerful psionics on their side."

"The question still remains who's behind all of this?" Adam asked trying to think of a possible explanation but coming up blank.

Emma shifted her eyes to Shalimar before looking down at the floor knowing her suggestion was only going to add to the wall of bricks between them.

"When Brennan and I went to pick up the flowers for…" she paused looking over to Shalimar with somewhat saddened eyes. "The wedding we were told they'd already been picked up by someone who apparently looked exactly like me."

"What are you saying, Emma?" Adam asked.

"Look I hate to suggest it but Lara and I do look an awful lot alike."

"What?" Shalimar shot back not liking the psionic's accusation one bit and somehow doubting she hated suggesting it.

"I think someone's desire was to keep us from having a wedding."

"That was your desire, Emma," Shalimar reminded taking a few steps closer to the psionic as if to confront her.

"Well the fact still remains that someone is targeting us."

"Well it's not Lara."

"We don't know that, Shalimar. Someone who looks exactly like me steals our flowers, Lara suddenly disappears and now Brennan's been kidnapped and you don't find that strange? I don't think she wanted you to get married, Shalimar, and whether or not she's behind all of this she's still a backstabber."

"Yeah well she wouldn't be the only one would she?" Shalimar stormed off towards the door infuriated at the psionic's accusation of her new fiancé.

"I just don't think we should rule her out as-"

Shalimar quickly turned back around as she stood in the doorway to interrupt the red head.

"Lara's not…" Shalimar paused still adjusting to the fact Emma wasn't her fiancé anymore. "Lara wasn't trying to ruin our wedding, Emma. I think you beat her to it when you went and married Brennan," she reminded before storming off down the hall and slamming the door to her room


	14. Connections

Emma turned back to Jesse and Adam unable to ignore their judgmental presences. It was enough to bring about another headache for the psionic and she walked over to the door deciding she needed to take a break.

"Emma, where ya going?" Jesse called to the red head.

"I'm going to lie down and I've wanted to change these clothes all day," she informed and began to step through the door. Before she could complete the task Jesse's hand was on her arm pulling her back into the room gently. She turned to meet his caring eyes with her own and looked to his open palm where he held her comlink. She paused for a moment shifting her eyes between the ring and the molecular. He pushed his hand forward and she reached out slowly to accept his offering, slipping the ring back onto her right ring finger, one of the emptiness's inside her slightly filled at the task. She smiled slightly before leaving the lab and heading back to her room.

Passing the feral's closed door she stopped as she was hit with a flood of memories and emotions. She turned to the wooden barrier between her and the feral inside and took a step closer until she was literally an inch from the door. She reached out almost instinctively placing her hand on the door before her. The love and confusion she sensed from the woman inside the room was enough to break her heart and she drew in an unsteady breath as she blinked back the few tears that threatened her eyes.

The feral sat up on her bed at the sudden presence of the psionic on the other side of her door. Half of her wanted to swing it open and invite the woman in and the other half wanted to swing it open and slam it in her face. She remained motionless, stiff, for a moment as the thoughts each danced across her mind. She stood from the bed and walked to the door surprised herself that she'd somehow made the movement. She reached for the handle, swallowing hard as she prepared to confront the red head. Before her hand could clench the knob she felt herself pulling back unsure if she was ready to take the dramatic step. Sighing she let her head fall forward to rest against the door as she listened to the jagged breathing of the woman on the other side. She trailed her hand up the door in slow strokes the way she used to glide across the psionic's welcoming skin instantly remembering the remarkable touch of the woman. She sighed taking in the scent of the woman and smiled as she could almost feel the warmth of the psionic through the door. She felt herself tremble at the increasing desire to be closer to her as the familiar feelings came back to her.

Emma gently slid her hand from the door as the pain was becoming too much for her to take. The last thing she needed on top of her headache was heartache too. Sighing she turned to continue back on down the hall turning once more to look at the feral's door before making her way into her own room.

Closing the door behind her she sighed a long sigh of relief before heading over to the dresser. Another sigh of relief upon finally being able to change her clothes escaped her lips as she opened her top drawer. Before she could begin to search for something else to wear she turned to the right as something red caught her eye. Blue eyes fell upon the red thong bearing the feral's name still lying across her chair in her negligence to put it away earlier. She forced her attention back onto the items still in her drawer but couldn't seem to look away from the anniversary present from Shalimar. Fed up with the distraction she reached for the small thong and stuffed it under her bed and out of sight leaving herself free to search through her clothes.

Bracing her hands on the corners of the drawer she hung her head as she scanned her clothes for something satisfactory to wear. It hadn't occurred to her just how many of those clothes were given to her by Shalimar before but she realized almost half of them were from the feral. A frustrated sigh erupted from her gut as she shut the drawer knowing she couldn't possibly wear anything from the feral right then. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and suddenly remembered Shalimar had also giving her the green shirt now barely gracing her back. She wanted to rip it off but found her fingers stalling as she gripped the bottom of the garment before allowing herself to remove the shirt and drop it to the floor.

Turning back to the mirror she looked for the first time at the pictures in the corners of her and Shalimar portraying happy times and laughter. She wasn't sure if the sights and memories made her angry or sad but quickly reached into the middle drawer and grabbed the first thing she got her hands on, doing the same in her pants drawer. She turned her back on the happy images gracing her mirror and pulled the white, sleeveless top over her head sighing now that she was given more breathing room within this garment. She wrestled with the tightpants before managing to pull them down her legs, kicking her shoes off before pulling up the tight fitting, faded, blue jeans.

Feeling herself grow more mentally weary she crawled onto her bed letting herself drop to the sheets resting her aching head on the pillow. She smiled at the comfort it provided her with before suddenly lifting her head to look down at it as she remembered it was the feral's pillow. That was when she used a pillow and didn't sleep snuggled up against her at night. She looked closer and could even see a few small blonde hairs still slightly noticeable on the pillow cover. She smiled surprisingly and drew in a breath catching Shalimar's scent in the air. The thoughts of all the memories and nights she'd shared with the feral in her room were instantly overtaking her mind and she sat up knowing she couldn't possibly rest in the room. As far as she was concerned it wasn't her room. It was hers and Shalimar's. Now that there was no her and Shalimar she couldn't bring herself to sit in the room they'd made together. She headed for the door and opened it, taking one last look at her old home, a smile coming to her lips, before closing the door and heading down the hall.

"So what do you think about what Emma said?" Jesse asked looking up to Adam from his computer screen.

"About Lara? I don't know. I haven't known Lara very long but I think it's clear whoever's behind this is powerful. Very powerful. Unless Lara's made some new friends we don't know about I'd find it unlikely she's involved."

"Yeah. I don't think she's involved either but it occurred to me that Shalimar was fine until she was alone in her room with Lara. I went in there and it was like all of a sudden they were in love. I don't really know what to think."

"I think I might know what to think," Adam informed looking at the test results on the screen. His expression drew the molecular to him and the two stood examining their findings.

Emma opened the door to Brennan's room and stepped inside. She looked around smiling thinking about how this was going to be her new home. This is where she'd spend every night and where she'd wake up every morning. She could see it happening, she thought, not that she couldn't see the same thing in her old room when she was with Shalimar.

She sat on the bed sprawling her fingers into the soft comforter beneath and smiling with thoughts of her new husband. Her happiness didn't last long however as she remembered the danger he was probably in.

She scoot herself back onto the bed and brought her legs up to sit Indian style. She drew in a deep breath as she prepared for another attempt at connecting with the elemental. Concentrating she let her mind reach out searching for the man trying as hard as she could to get a fix on him as she desperately needed to know if he was ok. Feeling her headache increasing by the second she held herself there still trying to reach the elemental. The pain came in wave after wave but she refused to give up the determination driving her to find her husband. She didn't even hear the whimpers she was emitting as she continued trying to connect through all her mental pain but Jesse's concern arose and he quickly rushed to Brennan's room.

"Emma?" Jesse's voice was barely audible to her as he showed himself into the room and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Emma, can you hear me?" he asked shaking her in an attempt to gain her attention.

Her eyes opened and looked at him. It occurred to her she was slightly shivering and she tried to calm herself down and catch her breath.

"Emma, what happened?" he asked in obvious concern leaning himself closer to look into her tired eyes.

"I tried to connect to Brennan again. It didn't work," she answered turning her sad face up to his. "I don't know what to do, Jesse." Her disappointed voice saddened the molecular and he rubbed her back slowly trying to comfort and calm her down.

"Adam has a few ideas. Why don't you come to the lab," he suggested helping her off the bed. She nodded and stood up as he escorting her out of the room and back down the hall.


	15. Confusions

A confused feral sat on her bed trying to figure out why she couldn't get the psionic out of her mind but was unable to reach any satisfying conclusion. She knew she should be thinking about Lara not only because she was her new fiancé but also because she had been kidnapped. But instead of worrying about her new red headed fiancé she found her self pondering her old red flame. As strange as it felt to her she actually wanted to curl up in the psionic's warm, inviting arms and sigh as the whole ordeal passed by. She convinced herself it wasn't true almost forcing images of Lara into her mind relieved to smile at the thought of her.

Feeling herself becoming increasingly antsy she rolled off her bed with a sigh dragging her feet over to the door. She half hoped the psionic would still be on the other side but her feral senses and female intuition removed the shred of hope that lingered on inside her as she opened the barrier to an empty hallway. Almost feeling her heart slightly sink and unsure why she pressed forward heading down the hall to take the familiar path to the psionic's room, to her own room.

The door to the room slowly opened revealing the home of all her sweet memories she'd made. She could barely remember the days she didn't share a room with the woman. As she stepped inside the room which now seemed odd to her the familiar scent of psionic entered her consciousness bringing a smile to her face as she walked over to the bed. She stood there for a moment letting the memories that surrounded her sink in and touch her heart warming what the psionic had now made cold for her. If almost made her feel better if it didn't remind her of what she no longer had. She opened her eyes as the reality of it sank in casting a cold spell back over her heart. Hot air rises and cold air sinks and Shalimar realized at that time her heart followed the same rules.

Opening her eyes she hung her head sighing in the pain and confusion swirling inside her and seeming to increase with every second. A red sight in the near distance caught her eye and she bent down to the floor sticking her hand under the bottom of the bed and pulling out the object. The satin surrounding her fingers as she lifted the garment reminded her of the day she'd given the red thong to the psionic. Instantly following the memory were thoughts of the red head in the sexy lingerie, a sight she wished could be hers now.

As Shalimar stood feeling the small garment between her fingers the sound of someone approaching from down the hall interrupted her wallowing. She quickly tucked the garment back under the bed and stood up, turning around just as the red head approached the door.

"Shalimar?" Emma questioned at the feral's presence in the room.

Shalimar looked at the woman standing in the doorway and wondered what to explain to her. The last thing she wanted right now was for Emma to know what had been crossing her mind. But how to hide it from a psionic?

"I was just looking for something," the feral explained hoping the excuse would fool the psionic.

"Oh."

Emma's facial expression made it hard for Shalimar to differentiate what she was thinking or feeling. She decided she'd have to continue with her front if she hoped to fool the intuitive red head.

"What were you looking for?" Emma questioned, her inquisitiveness almost putting the feral slightly on edge.

"Aspirin," Shalimar finally answered and headed for the door, pausing in the doorway beside the psionic to raise her eyes at her. "Someone hit me with a psi blast earlier" giving the woman a serious look she exited the room and began to walk back down the hall.

"Adam wants to see you in the lab," Emma called after the feral. she turned to look back into her old room, her eyes catching on the red garment slightly out of place and then turning back down the hall to Shalimar.

Without stopping or answering Shalimar just keep walking headed for the lab hoping whatever Adam had to say to her it would be quick.

"This better be about getting Lara back," Shalimar informed upon entering the lab to join Jesse and Adam.

"Shalimar, I'm glad you're here. Yes, that's part of it but I also want to talk about you. About the way you've been acting."

Already not liking the way the conversation was going Shalimar let out a huff, crossing her arms and staring at the man with anything but a pleased face. The sight of Emma entering the door didn't lighten the annoyance load off her either and she rolled her eyes at the red head.

"Shalimar, I know you don't want to talk about this-" Adam tried to explain but the agitated feral's voice was quick to interrupt.

"You're right I don't so why don't you tell me how we're gonna get Lara back."

Adam sighed before taking the feral's orders.

"Well whoever this is they've had the jump on you the last few times you left Sanctuary. I believe that's due to the fact they're psionics. Now if this person or people are targeting you we still have something they want." He grinned turning his head slightly to Emma in the doorway. The gesture seemed to take her and Jesse by surprise who both furled their brows at the suggestion.

"Adam, what are you suggesting?" Jesse asked already not liking the conclusion he had come to.

"I'm saying these people want Emma. We've got her."

"But what about Lara?" Shalimar asked hoping to turn the conversation back to her missing fiancé.

"I'm sure whoever took her will find out Lara's not Emma. As soon as they realize that I'm betting they'll want to come after Emma again. That's why I think we should act fast. I don't think they'd hurt Lara right away. They'll probably keep her for leverage which is why you all will go out and try to negotiate a deal."

"A deal?" Jesse asked again trying to make sure he heard right. "Wait a minute are you suggesting we trade Emma for Lara?"

"We don't have to actually trade her we just need them to think we are long enough to get the upper hand."

"It's too risky, Adam," the molecular protested.

"It's too risky if we don't do this," he tried to convince the young man noticing Emma herself didn't seem to look too pleased either. "Lara has been kidnapped by the people and it stands good reason that Brennan has too. If we hope to get them back we need to draw out their captors and we need to do it soon while it's more likely they're still alive."

"And what do you think we should do?" Jesse asked his voice still implying he wasn't totally signed on to let one of his friends be the bait for a team of psycho psionics just yet.

"Well if you are out in the open they should attack again given their recent track record. I don't think it'll be too hard to take them down considering the sloppy way they've worked so far."

"Sloppy but powerful."

"I think this is you're best chance to get Brennan and Lara back."

"That's assuming Lara isn't involved in any of this."

Emma's reminder brought an agitated look to the feral's displeased face causing her to shake her head in disagreement. Noticing the potential argument brewing Adam quickly jumped in.

"Ok, while we're on that subject, Emma, I'd like you to try and connect to Lara."

"What? I don't know if I can do that, Adam."

"Well it's worth a try."

Emma sighed, her doubtfulness of Lara making the thought of it more difficult for her. She wasn't sure if she really doubted Lara that much or more so just wanted someone to blame. Either way she wasn't very fond of the red head and was making it well known.

"Alright. If I connect to her or Brennan then we can head out to bring him back."

"We'll bring them back," Shalimar reminded glaring over at the psionic.

"We're going to plan an ambush attack or what they think is an ambush," Adam explained. "Why don't you see if you can reach Lara?"

Emma shifted her eyes from Jesse to Adam and finally to Shalimar before mumbling under her breath an agreement and leaving the room. Walking down the hallway she felt the familiar pound of a headache increasing in her mind. She pressed her fingers to her head as she entered Brennan's room again, plopping herself down on the bed. She wanted to curl up in the sheets and rest but remembered Brennan was still out there somewhere and her desire to have him home again kept her determination going strong.

Preparing herself to connect to Brennan she sat herself up and remembered Adam had asked her to try and reach Lara. As much as she wanted to ignore her and try to reach the elemental she realized there was a chance they were together and since she couldn't reach Brennan previously maybe she could get a fix on his location through the red head.

Deep concentration enraptured her and she reached out with her mind trying to find the red headed fiancé of her ex. Though she tried as hard as she could she found it no use as whatever had been preventing her from reaching Brennan seemed to be doing the same with Lara. Feeling her headache worsening she was about to quit when she felt a familiar presence. She instantly thought of the elemental and concentrated harder until she was smiling in the success of connecting to him. Relief washed over her in the knowledge he was still alive but worry soon joined as she could tell he wasn't conscious.

Instantly jumping to her feet she crept through Sanctuary's halls quietly to the Helix, knowing if she hoped to rescue her husband any hesitation could make that task more difficult. She entered the craft and prepared for take off wanting to get to him as soon as she could while his location was still fresh in her mind.

Jesse knocked on the elemental's door awaiting Emma's answer from inside. The silent response prompted him to knock again only to hear nothing in return. He pushed open the door in his curiosity.

"Emma, we were-"

He stopped upon realizing the psionic wasn't in the room and instantly turned to rush back to the lab.

"Emma's gone," he informed catching the attention of Shalimar and Adam.

Before a response could be uttered the warning sound on the computer screen rang informing them the Helix was preparing for take off.

"Emma," Adam called through his comlink. "Emma, what are you doing?"

"I don't have time to talk, Adam, Brennan's in trouble."

"Emma, I want you to come back here and let us help you. It's too dangerous for you alone," he tried to warn her.

"I don't have time for any fleeting plans, Adam. Brennan needs my help now," she informed before turning the comlink in the Helix off as well to end their communication.


	16. Spiraling Down

Adam turned to the drawer beside him and removed a set a keys, tossing them the molecular's way as he explained, "Take my car. I'll keep you updated on where she's going."

Jesse gripped the keys tight and nodded in agreement, gently placing his hand on the feral's upper arm to gesture for her to follow as thy two exited the lab in a hurry.

Adam sighed upset with himself for with holding the information he'd all but confirmed not too long ago knowing they needed to be informed. He'd only wanted to be sure before he told them their conditions and didn't want to worry them with false hypothesis. Reaching for his test results emerging from the printer he sighed in the confirmation that he was in fact correct, hating and not for the first time, the fact he was usually right.

"You ok?" Jesse asked glancing over to the obviously troubled feral beside him in the car. His eyes made the trip from the road to the blonde and back again every so often as he hoped he'd see some of her sorrow flow off her face only to be disappointed every time he saw her, nothing she just seemed to be getting herself deeper and deeper in it. Even he didn't need to be a psionic to pick up on the immense pain overflowing the woman beside him. It was almost like a heat wave striking him over and over and seeming to gain strength with every passing moment.

"What do you think?" she replied her eyes remaining fixed on the screen as they monitored Emma's trail in the Helix. She had quite a bit of distance on them already as she was of course flying.

"Yeah, I guess that's a fair answer. I'm sorry all this happened today, Shal," he offered knowing it wasn't nearly good enough but unsure of anything else he could say to try and ease her incredible pain. What do say to someone whose lost two fiancé's in one day? The sub par offering wasn't enough to catch the feral's eyes however.

"Why don't you try her comlink again?" Jesse suggested for lack of any other ideas at the moment. He had to admit he never thought that Emma wouldn't be answering their call but then again he never thought she'd marry Brennan either.

Shalimar sighed at the suggestion but knew it was probably worth a shot and raised her hand to the middle of her chest as she spoke through the ring.

"Emma, can you hear me?"

The silence was not only annoying but also caused the feral's anger levels to increase at the psionic's refusal to answer.

"Emma?"

She waited another moment all the while keeping her eyes fixated on the screen as she tracked the psionic through the sky. She almost felt as if she were on a wild goose chase.

Shaking her head at the silence she turned to Jesse briefly before looking back at the screen with a pair of evil eyes as if she was looking at Emma herself.

"She's got some nerve," Shalimar informed.

"What do you want, Shalimar?" Emma's question came as a shock to both Jesse and Shalimar who each turned their eyes back to the screen at the sound of the red head's distinct voice.

"You know this is really unfair, Emma," the feral stated deciding not to hold back her thoughts at a time like this. She only wished Emma was right there so she could see and feel how angry and upset with her she was.

"It's unfair that I want to save my husband?"

Her husband, Shalimar repeated the words in her head. Every time she'd heard the psionic say that statement today it felt like another knife was thrown at her already aching heart. Not enough to kill her just enough to make her suffer more and more at the mere thought of it.

"It's unfair that you just ran off like that without even thinking about the rest of us. Taking the Helix without us so I don't get a chance to help Lara. That was really selfish, Emma."

Shalimar wanted to be shocked at her own statement but couldn't seem to allow herself to be. The psionic being selfish. She couldn't even think of a time she'd even known the woman to be selfish and couldn't believe the events that had occurred today. She pondered for a moment. Did she even believe the events that had happened today, she asked herself. Why hadn't she thought things out the way she normally would? Why hadn't any of this really occurred to her before now? She couldn't help questioning herself and wondering why she hadn't done so much sooner. As soon as she began to ponder the questions remaining on her mind she instantly jumped the train of thought for some unknown reason as she had wanted to keep questioning the strange events that had plagued her day of hell so far.

"I'm sorry, Shal," Emma finally offered, officially breaking the feral's questioning concentration. "I…I guess I just reacted. I guess I didn't realize…" she trailed off furling her brow at her own bold and impulsive actions. It was suddenly occurring to her what she had done and how she'd let her friends down but it was only to keep from letting her husband down. She could almost feel the feral's pain despite how far away she was and just knowing she'd hut her was enough to upset the psionic further and add to the already huge weight of regret on her shoulders.

Before Shalimar could question the psionic any further discomforting grunts broke their conversation as Emma clutched her head in the Helix at the extreme wave of pain she was being struck with.

"Emma, what's happening," Jesse asked wising they had a computer screen in the car to see for themselves as it was obvious the psionic wasn't enjoying herself.

A scream from the psionic's lips was their only response as the pain was becoming more and more unbearable for the red head and knocking her out of her seat and onto the Helix floor. As she realized she was being struck with more and more intense pain the psionic stood back up and reached for the controls trying to land the craft as quickly as she could.

"Emma, answer me," Jesse repeated, his worry now escalating tenfold at the sounds of the woman over the link.

"Emma," Shalimar called as she watched in shock as she saw the Helix making a rather quick and uncontrolled decent to the ground.

As much as the psionic wished to return his question with an answer she didn't even have she focused all her remaining energy, which was quickly diminishing, onto getting the craft as close to landing as possible.

As she neared the ground everything was mostly a blur to her. Her hands grasped her throbbing head as pain she'd never felt before washed over her again and again. Already on the floor and realizing she wasn't going to land the craft properly as she'd already lost too much control over it she ducked closer to the floor awaiting the collision with the earth she knew was only seconds away.


	17. Impulses

Emma's eyes were closed and covered with residue from the collision as Shalimar lifted her from the wreckage carrying her down to the ground to lie her flat on her back. Jesse joined the feral at the psionic's side as she lifted Emma's chin preparing her for mouth-to-mouth recitation. Before she could begin the life saving treatment a sudden cough from the red head informed them she was in fact alright. Smiles covered both their faces as Shalimar cradles the psionic's head in her lap unable to remember a time she'd been more grateful or relieved. She couldn't imagine losing the woman in her arm. Even after everything that had happened today she couldn't imagine not loving the woman for the rest of her life after everything they'd been through.

"Emma," Shalimar called in hopes of getting the groggy woman's attention.

Blue eyes opened to meet with Shalimar's relief filled golden gems staring down at her. Gentle feral skin stroked her cheek slowly slightly comforting her agitated and achy body. She sat herself up with the assistance of the feral who rubbed her back as she coughed.

"Are you ok?" Shalimar asked almost briefly forgetting about Lara in favor of Emma's well being.

"I think so. I was in so much pain. What happened?" she asked looking at the Helix which was emitting smoke on the ground.

"You lost control of the Helix," Shalimar informed.

"I think I can fix it," Jesse informed easing some of the tension the women were both feeling. "But the important thing is you're ok." He smiled, touching her shoulder before heading over to the fallen craft to see what needed fixing to get it back up and running.

Emma stood up slowly with the feral bracing her weight as she was slightly wobbly and readjusting her eyes after the blur that had overcome her. Turning to Shalimar she smiled as she realized what a sight for sore eyes meant with the beautiful woman smiling back at her.

"Thanks," Emma expressed her gratitude as she brushed off her clothes and followed the feral to a large rock by the crash site. Sitting herself down she looked at their surroundings noticing they seemed to be in the small clearing of a heavily forested area.

"Emma, Shalimar, you alright?" Adam's voice came through the feral's comlink.

"Yeah, Adam, we're fine," Shalimar replied looking to Emma covered with dirt on her back. "A little dirty but ok." She smiled reaching around the psionic's back to whip her shirt down brushing it to the ground below.

"Great. There's something I want to talk to you both about but right now I need to talk to Jesse about getting the Helix up and running."

"Well, we're not goin' anywhere," she insisted looking around them.

"Good."

Shalimar smiled turning back to Emma as they were alone again.

"I'm sorry I ran off, Shal," the psionic offered.

Shalimar would have much rather not talked about their problems but since the psionic brought it up she couldn't help feeling herself getting annoyed once more with thoughts of how she just abandoned the team like that.

"I just wanted to help Brennan."

The mention of the elemental's name didn't seem to offer any comfort to the feral who just stared blankly at the ground ahead. As upset as she was she couldn't dismiss a familiar urge which was beginning to stir in her belly. She took a deep breath disguised as a sigh as she took in the sweet scent of the woman beside her. Could she really live the rest of her life without waking up to that every morning? Without holding her warm body close every night the feel of silky skin holding tightly onto her own all through the night? She couldn't answer it for herself and she knew it.

Shalimar's head turned up slightly to imply she wasn't sure if she really wanted to look at the red head or not. Emma's eyes froze on the feral's as golden gems pierced through her own blue gems. She could feel the feral reaching out to her with her heart and mind but not her body as it was still begging for permission to make the bold move.

Unsure of how she felt, Emma remained still as the feral's lips moved ever so slowly closer to her own closing in on her like the feral predator she was. She was always the predator but when she looked into the psionic's eyes she was the prey, falling victim to the lure of the woman the siren's song turning to psionic's song.

Soft lips followed by a moist tongue grazed their way across the psionic's unsure of whether or not to enter. It was like two armies at a stand still neither willing to make the first move for fear of the other. Before Emma could decide for herself what she wanted the lips that had so delicately brushed hers a second ago were removed and property of solely Shalimar once again. Emma didn't know what to think or how to explain to herself why she was so disappointed the feral had pulled away. It was like a blind had been temporarily removed from her eyes only to be pulled back over them at the feral's departure.

Shalimar sat motionless and silent avoiding eye contact with the woman. Memories were flooding back to her like a waterfall pouring into a small stream and she was sure the psionic was feeling the same way but remained too afraid to ask.

Emma sighed knowing she'd better get everything off her chest now as she might not get another chance and even if she did the feral might not allow her to have it.

"Shalimar, I know you don't wanna talk about this but I need to know you're ok with me and Brennan. I can tell you're not and I just wanna be able to be friends with you," she offered hoping to smooth things over.

Shalimar sat still at the words wondering herself why she didn't just get up and leave in an effort to avoid the unwanted conversation topic. How could Emma expect her to just be ok with her sudden change of heart and for one of her friends no less? Not that she still loved Emma the same way. Did she? She loved Lara, she told herself. Then why was it that when she was gazing down at the psionic all she wanted to do was cuddle up beside her? Before she could answer her own question she was once again interrupted by the psionic.

"Look, if it's any consolation to you I didn't plan this with Brennan," Emma insisted. "It just happened."

Shalimar felt herself strangely growing colder at the words of the psionic, her insides feeling like they were packed in ice, the temperature dropping every second.

"Well, if it's any consolation to you it's no consolation to me."

Emma sighed not knowing what she could say and simply offering a classic and heartfelt "I'm sorry," hoping the feral would accept it without challenge.

A moment of silence engulfed them as Shalimar questioned if she could accept the apology from the psionic.

"Yeah, me too," she finally responded although her tone was clear as to imply she too was sorry for what Emma had done and not for what she herself had done. Pushing herself off the rock she headed over to the Helix to check on Jesse's progress.

"How's it comin', Jess?" she asked stepping her way onto the broken aircraft.

"Good," he answered sliding himself out from the repair tunnel. "It's not too bad actually. We should have her up in about ten minutes max."

Shalimar smiled as some good news finally fell on her ears. Shuffling her way over she sat in her usual chair trying to let herself relax for a change.

"Shalimar," Adam's voice called through her comlink and she sighed in the amazement he never missed a cue.

"Yeah, Adam?" she asked remembering he wanted to talk about something.

"Shalimar, I want you to listen very closely. I already explained this to Jesse and now I'm going to tell you. I ran the tests and I'm afraid you, Emma, Lara, and Brennan have all be altered into new behaviors by these psionics."

"What?" She wasn't sure yet if she should celebrate or worry and sat straight up anxious for more of an explanation.

"Well like I said Brennan's been giving a steroid that's clearly thrown his body out of whack. Emma has also been given a similar mind steroid to alter-"

"What do you mean mind steroid, Adam?"

"Well, I assume from a psi blast. She's suffered from the same alterations as you have. It affects both your brain waves and chemicals and while it's only slightly in mutants it seems to be accelerated. It's harder for you to control."

"So how is it affecting us?"

"Higher than normal levels of impulsiveness and irrationality. That would explain the way you've both been acting. I think these people did want to stop your wedding and infected Emma and Brennan looking to cause trouble and it worked. You and Lara were probably just insurance or a back up plan."

Shalimar remained quiet for a moment trying to let the huge amount of information sink into her already exhausted brain.

"Shalimar?"

"So you're saying we're not thinking for ourselves?"

"No you are thinking for yourselves but your thought processes are being greatly influenced by the infection. Your sudden impulses and desires are taking over sans your rationality. I want you to come back to Sanctuary as soon as you get the Helix up so we can fix it."

"Yeah," she agreed jumping from her seat and heading outside to inform Emma. She wondered if she should tell the psionic what she'd just heard. She knew she might not believe her and might not return to Sanctuary as it is let alone if she knew what Adam had said.

"Emma," she called as she scanned the rock where the psionic had been sitting before she left. "Emma?" she looked around the open surroundings but turning up empty before allowing her feral eyes to search the grounds. "Emma!" she called louder listening for any sounds in the nearby forest.

Lifting her comlink she called for the psionic once again, "Emma, can you hear me? Emma?" Worry beginning to befall her she rushed back into the Helix.

"Jesse, Emma's gone," she informed in a slight panic.

"Gone?" he echoed unable to believe the news.

Shalimar rushed to the main screen to track the psionic's comlink noticing she was already far away and getting farther by the second. By the distance and speed she was traveling Shalimar realized she must be in a plane of some kind though she hadn't heard one land nor take off or even seen one in the sky when she was outside.

"How much longer 'til you get the Helix running?" she asked keeping an eye on the screen as Emma moved farther away from them.

"Couple minutes, Shal," he confirmed as he continued working as fast as he could.

Shalimar braced her hands on the sides of the screen, her eyes locked onEmma as she was once again taken away from herwhile she stood helplessly watching it happen.


	18. On The Trail Of A Psionic

Shalimar didn't know how long she'd been standing there. It felt like hours though she was sure it was only a few minutes, arguably the longest and most painful she'd ever experienced. She remained motionless braced against the screen trying to visualize the psionic's face for fear she might not see it ever again. The sounds of Jesse working on the Helix and conversing with Adam didn't even register to her and it wasn't until the warm hand of the molecular gently cupped her shoulder did she snap herself out of the sudden trance.

"Top gun has done it again," he informed with a smile though she wouldn't have noticed as her eyes remained glued to the screen. "She's up and running."

Jesse sat himself down preparing for take off and Shalimar did the same all the while keeping her focus on the moving "DeLauro" dot on the map in front of her.

"Adam, we're tracking Emma," Jesse informed punching up Emma's readings before him as he took the magnificent craft into the air.

"Good. Keep me posted," he ordered as he uploaded the map to the lab to monitor the situation as well.

"Will do."

Turning to the still silent Shalimar next to him Jess's concern for her ability to hold up was arising again.

"Shal, you gonna be ok?"

"What?" she asked almost instinctively. Her eyes met with his across the Helix and did nothing to hide her fear and anger but she'd never been one to be very discreet anyway. After catching his gaze she quickly brought her worried eyes back to the screen trying to ignore the dozens of scenarios playing through her head, none of which were good.

"I'll be fine," she lied. "Emma, you there?" she tried contacting the psionic again but with no such luck. "Emma, if you can hear me Jesse and I are coming for you ok. I'm coming to get you," she offered hoping the psionic heard the words.

"You're thinking she was kidnapped?" Jesse asked as they continued to track the psionic's trail.

"What else would it be, Jess?"

"Maybe she got another link to Brennan and deployed herself on a rescue mission."

"Without taking the Helix? Why would she do that when we were working as a team to get them back?"

"Maybe she found out something we don't know. It wouldn't be the first time she just took off, Shal."

"No," the feral flatly protested surprising Jesse with the sudden change of feelings towards her. "It happened too fast. She was taken somewhere."

"Hey," he said moving closer to get a better look at the map. "The signal's slowing down."

Shalimar watched as her own curious eyes confirmed that the psionic's link was now moving at half the speed it previously was. With the new speed she was able to zoom closer to the location now able to read the surroundings on the map, noticing that they were also close to approaching her.

"They're in the new industrious part of town. It's still under renovations," Jesse informed looking at the map. "We're gonna have to set her down and go on from foot soon before we reach all the buildings. Shal, I don't know about this."

The sudden change in tone of the molecular furled the brow of the feral as she turned to question him further.

"What are you talking about?"

"I got a bad feelings about this. Like I'm walking into a trap."

Shalimar sighed knowing she was just as in the dark on this one as he was. "I know. Me too but what else can we do, Jess? We can't just leave her. And what about Lara and…Brennan. For all we know they could be here too."

"Whoever this is they know us, Shal. They knew how to target us to get what they wanted. They knew your plans for today." He turned his eyes back to the map to watch the slow moving indicator on the screen. "Why would they leave Emma's comlink on and draw us right to her?"

"I don't know, Jess, but I plan on finding out."

Despite her sure and fearless attitude the molecular couldn't help feel worried at the thought of what was to come as he helped to steady the craft for landing atop a nearby roof.

"Hey, it stopped," the feral informed at the now solid and still indicator on the screen. Punching up the zoom command Shalimar saw that Emma apparently had stopped on the grounds of a nearby church. "St. Matthew's Church," she stated turning to Jesse as if looking for some explanation. "I haven't been there in a long time."

"Let's check it out," he said as he began to rise from the chair.

"Wait," Shalimar protested, her arm wrapping around his to pull him back over to her. "It's gone. She's gone." The panic level in her voice was slightly rising though she fought to let it show. "Where'd she go?" She questioned scanning the blank map for the psionic's indicator.

"She couldn't have gone far."

Knowing he was probably right and reluctant to waste anymore time she stood up.

"Let's go."

"Shalimar, Jesse," Adam's stern voice came through the Helix. "I want you two to be careful."

"We will," he informed opening the Helix door and stepping out as Shalimar followed by stepping onto the roof beside him, the Helix cloaking just after.

"There's someone nearby," Shalimar informed, her feral eyes ready for any action to come. Turning over to a stairway on the side of the building she gestured for Jesse to move over to it as she began to step over to the door to the corner of the roof to investigate where the scent was coming from.

"Go," she ordered him before turning back to the closed barrier as she continued to approach with stealth. "I'll meet you at the church."

A slight groan made it's way to Emma's ears and it took her a second to register she had in fact made the sound. She tried to lift her head but it felt heavier than she'd ever remembered and she let it fall back down towards her chest in defeat. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so weak. She wiggled in the unknown position before realizing something was holding her in her upright position. Twitching her wrists she felt the sharp pain as they rubbed against something hard, blunt, rough and painful. She abandoned the idea of escaping as soon as she discovered her feet were also very securely held in their place as well.

She wanted to call out to Brennan, to Shalimar, to anyone to help her but something was holding her mouth closed preventing her from a rescue call.

Since she couldn't ask for help with her mouth she decided she'd have to go mental and attempt to reach them with her powers. Remembering the pain of trying to connect to Brennan she instantly tried to connect to the first person she thought of, the person who'd always been there for her, Shalimar.

As discombobulated as she was she tried to focus herself to reach far enough to contact the feral. She twisted in her tight hold as she was seemingly unable to leave her own mind. Upon doing so she realized for the first time she wasn't alone in the room. There was another body hanging beside her just far enough off to the side that she couldn't turn to see who it was. Closing her eyes she concentrated on any feelings from the stranger only to discover they must be unconscious as she wasn't able to read anything at all.

Becoming increasingly uncomfortable she tried again to reach the feral hoping she'd sense her signal and know she was in danger. The familiar pain of a failed attempt struck her, hard, in the temple as she realized she'd once again hit a block. She could feel it stronger this time. Almost like it was getting closer to her determined to keep her inside her own mind.

"It's not gonna work," a soft, undistinguishable voice called from somewhere behind the psionic. Somewhere behind and above her she realized and tried to twist around to see who it was but it was useless as her restraints weren't loosening in the least bit.

"Don't you think I took your powers into consideration? I'm not as stupid as she is."

Emma tried to place the voice but the drowsiness overtaking her was clouding her mind far too greatly. The footsteps moved around her with arrogance and a solid pace, making their way around her left side until the small image of a body could be seen out of the corner of her frightened blue eyes. They widened as the smirking woman stepped before her, a triumphant smile across her soft features, all the while grinning wildly at the helpless psionic strapped up like dinner in some meat packing plant.

Emma furled her brow as she looked the woman over trying to get a read behind her motives only to find her thoughts cut short but the sudden sharp pain in her lower stomach. She tried to gasp through the barrier over her mouth but found it useless, her eyes widened, and she turned her shocked eyes downward and watched the dripping knife slowly slide out of her gut, the last image she saw before everything went dark.


	19. Discoveries

The sound of metal ricocheting through the coming dusk air echoed into the alley as Jesse jumped from the ladder, landing on the pavement below. The rhythm of his own breathing was the only thing audible between the narrow street. It was quiet. Maybe a little too quiet.

He turned his hand down the alley to confirm his loneliness between the buildings. His neck quickly jerked to the other side to make sure it too was clear before he began to proceed down the small abandoned street. The small clicking of his faded sneakers mixed with his deep breathing as he walked with a steady pace keeping himself on guard as he didn't quite trust his eyes that the area was completely empty. Though his head hardly moved as he walked his eyes kept scanning the area before him as his body was already prepared for an attack at any given moment.

As he was nearly at the end of the alley he stopped suddenly at the abrupt sound of something in the near distance. He turned to the left squinting his eyes as if looking through the large trash bin where the sound had come from. Deciding to investigate he stepped forward, slowly, keeping his eyes fixated on the back of the trashcan. He approached the side of the green can, leaning his head farther over the edge as if to get a view before he approached. Reaching his hand out he placed it on the edge of the receptacle, his reflexes quickly springing into action as the sound was made again and a slight nudge on his foot could be felt. He glanced down as the large rat ran from his sight and under the boxes to the other side of the alley.

Raising his eyes to himself he chucked at his own jumpiness and shook his head, turning back into the alley. Instead of being greeted by a rat he found three strange men closing in on him from each side and sighed to himself at never being able to catch a break.

"This just keeps getting' better," he groaned, massing as bullets from at least three guns impacted themselves on his impenetrable body.

Taking a breath he ducked and rolled himself along the ground standing as he reached the wall to the next building and phased himself through leaving his unknown enemies in the dust.

The door to the rooftop flung open as an eager and angry feral peered inside hoping to find something to unleash her pent up frustrations on. The metal staircase before her smelled familiar and she tried to place the scent knowing she'd come across it before. She headed for the descending stairs and swiftly began to walk down them, looking over the rail every now and them as her feral senses told her she was being watched and most likely wasn't alone.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs her yellow eyes scanned the room. It looked to be like some old office building, a few desks still in place, papers on the tables, a trash can lying on the floor, an old filing cabinet in the corner, and a few shelves on the wall that were mostly cleared out. Despite the dusk that covered most of the room like a blanket and the appearance of abandonment Shalimar wasn't to be fooled that easy as she could tell someone had been in the building recently.

She followed the familiar scent over to the metal door in the corner and pulled the emergency handle slightly but to no success as it didn't budge. Never being one to give up so easily, she lunged her foot forward slamming it into the forsaken door and knocked it open to reveal an alleyway.

It suddenly occurred to her Jesse was nearby but before she could call him the loud ring of gunshots cut through her head causing her to instantly duck behind the door. Reaching over to close the ajar passageway she found two men attempting to push their way inside and was almost happy to deliver the rage inside her upon them, reaching for their collars and throwing them both head first into the filing cabinet behind her and knocking them out. She stuck her head out the door to find more men quickly retreating around the side of the alley and out of sight.

She turned back to the men behind her to confirm they unconsciousness before calmly sighing and walking through the door. She looked down the alley and realized the church was just a few buildings down and across the street and she began to run hoping to reach her friend and hopefully fiancé as quickly as possible.

Slowly regaining consciousness Emma began to wish she hadn't as the pain in her stomach was far too intense for her to bare. Her eyes remained closed and her head and body motionless but somehow the woman knew she was awake as her voice instantly acknowledged the psionic.

"I know you must be worried, Emma," the woman's unsympathetic voice stated. "But relax. They'll be here. I didn't set out dinner to disappoint my guests."

The sound of the woman's voice let Emma know she was circling her now as if keeping a close eye on her. She wanted to scream at her, to question her, to ask her even to let her go but she was far too weak and hurt to do any of those things and the strong tape over her mouth wouldn't let the words escape even if she could try to speak them.

"I'm sure she'll track you down," the voice reassured. "She always does."

Emma knew Shalimar wouldn't give up until she found her and that thought eased a small amount of the worry gnawing at her stomach. She wasn't sure actually as she couldn't differentiate the pain of her worry and the new knife wound as both hurt too much to tell apart.

Emma's eyes opened and her fear was more than evident as the red headed woman stood before her grinning in her display of discomfort. Although only half open she could see the woman wrapping some kind of collar around her neck as she was powerless to stop her. She frowned surprised she even had the strength left in her face for the task. After the device was secured to the psionic's neck the red head backed up, still wearing her unfading, evil grin. She reached out and grabbed Emma's chin holding it tightly between her thumb and forefinger and squeezing it as she shook the fearful woman's face.

"I know you're scared, Emma," the red head assured with lack of care for the fact. "But don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. Shalimar is."

The secure grin on the woman's face only added to Emma's fear and suspicion as the red head lifted another collar and stepped beside her to apply it to the unknown subject next to her. Emma tried to shift herself so she might get a better view but the pain in her stomach hindered her movement greatly along with the powerful restraints keeping her in place.

Emma sighed knowing she wasn't going anywhere not even moving an inch to view her fellow captive. The pain in her heart, mind, and body sunk in greater and not knowing what else to do she closed her eyes trying and failing to hold back the flood of tears that burned their way down her cheek as she cried hoping for relief.


	20. Checkmate

A coughing molecular dusted himself off as he sat on the floor of the old building he'd entered. Looking around he could tell this place needed a woman's touch more than he did. The dust that blanketed the entire room was thicker than any he'd ever seen as he stood to his feet and brushed the last of the dirt off his jeans and jacket.

He walked over to the desk in the center of the room placing his hand on the top and removing it to notice the handprint in the dust his touch had left. As his eyes trailed to the floor another imprint in the dust caught his attention. He knelt lower to investigate and scanned his eyes over the footprint. He looked ahead to see there were more leading across the room and driven by his curiosity of the recent markings he walked himself across the room opening the door upon coming to it.

His suspicious were confirmed upon breaching the door and he continued to follow the footsteps across the floor of the next room as well. Noticing they trailed off into what appeared to be a small closet in the corner of the room he brought himself before the door, slowly opening it, shocked to see a bound and gagged Brennan leaning against the wall in the small closet.

"Brennan!" Jesse's shock allowed him to exclaim as he instantly knelt beside the unconscious elemental and began to untie the knotted rope.

Slapping the elemental's face lightly he attempted to revive the man.

"Brennan, can you hear me?" he asked as he continued his attempt at releasing and reviving his friend.

Brennan's small groan informed the molecular he was beginning to regain consciousness. Jesse continued tapping the man's cheek until his eyes slightly opened just enough to look at him. Although the elemental looked like he'd been out on a bender the whole night before Jesse was glad to see him coming to.

Before he could question the elemental about the strange events a suspicious sound from behind diverted his attention from his friend as he quickly whipped around to confront whatever presence was behind him. Before a thought could even be processed the painful strike of a blow across the face took Jesse by surprise and the next thing he knew he was colliding with the floor at Brennan's side.

As Shalimar rushed across the empty street the sudden presence of enemies became known to her and she looked around for any sign of the predators. With yellow eyes turning up empty she decided to continue with her mission even though her feral senses warned her of hostiles in the area.

"Jesse, where are you?" she questioned as she continued on her way. "Jesse?"

She picked up her pace as she rushed across the pavement driven by her love and determination. The sound of a gunshot took her ears by surprise as did the sudden pain in her leg causing her to slow her pace slightly. Hobbling with the new wound she kept herself on foot until she'd retreated behind the building on the other side of the road. With her back braced against the brick wall she leaned around the corner still unable to see where the sniper had been shooting from though her feral hearing would convince her it was above her and slightly behind her to the left. She let herself sink to the ground trying to support herself in a kneeling position but the pain in her shin was too great for her and she let herself sit on the ground as she gripped her bleeding leg. She checked her wound thankful it had just grazed her flesh and not fully penetrated her skin.

Her angry, feral eyes peered around the corner of the building again. She wanted to get her hands on the shooter but reminded herself to keep focused on what was really important, saving her friends and fiancé. Fiancé, she remembered as she almost felt like a weight had just been removed from her shoulders. Had she even let it sink in until now that she was actually going to marry Lara? Had she really contemplated what that meant? She wondered just had much of Adam's information had been right.

"Adam," she called hoping he was still alert.

"Shalimar, are you alright?"

"I've been shot," she informed flatly her words shoving worry into the older man instantly.

"Shot? Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm almost at the church. I'm fine but I want you to track Jesse. He didn't answer me a minute ago."

"The computer's showing he's in the building one street over from where you are. He's not moving."

"Not moving?" she repeated her worry intensifying at the information. "What about Emma still no read on her?"

"Actually, wait a minute, yes. Her link's back on the map she's still inside the church according to her comlink."

"Adam, about what you said earlier. You're sure I've been infected with these impulses right? I think I'm starting to feel more clear."

"I'm sure you were altered by these psionic's, Shalimar, but I was suspicious if the effects were long lasting. Many mutants have the power to change your perception but without being around you on a constant basis they usually will wear off. As far as I can tell that's what's happened to you, Lara, Emma, and most likely Brennan."

"Ok. I'm going after her," Shalimar informed standing herself up in the knowledge no pain was too great to keep her from the psionic and she certainly wasn't going to let Lara or even Brennan be in danger any longer than they had to.

"I'll be watching," Adam informed. "Be careful."

A slight groan of pain escaped the feral's lips as she stood taking one last look around the wall before darting off down the street to continue with her rescue mission.

Emma's eyes fully opened allowing her to see the red head's face in perfect clarity for the first time as she recognized the woman who'd apparently been standing right before her. She twisted in her secure hold with somewhat more ability now.

"You," Emma said in realization at the woman before her.

"Good you're coming to," the red head before her stated. "Just in time. You'll be able to call to her before she kills you."

The disgusted look on the psionic's face along with her inaudible mumbling told the red head she had something to say to her and curious what is was she approached the strapped psionic and ripped the heavy tape from her mouth. She leaned in as her unemotional voice questioned the helpless woman.

"What did you say?"

Emma took a deep breath finally relived at being able to do so. She hung her head as if recovering before lifting it to face the red head before her.

"She'd never kill me," Emma assured knowing in her heart the words were as true as could be. She hung her head again letting her weary eyes fall on her white shirt now stained with the blood from her knife wound.

The red headed woman laughed as if unmoved by the psionic's statement and backed up to pace in from of her.

"But she won't have a choice, sweetie. She might not stick a knife in your gut but she'll still be responsible for your death. See, either you all die or she gets to save one of you and do you really think she's gonna pick you" The woman asked approaching Emma and grabbing her hips. "Over her?" she asked turning the psionic just enough to the side so she could see Lara strapped up in the very same manner beside her and, although looking very tired and scared, quite conscious.

Emma's eyes grew wide with shock at the site but quickly enough the woman was releasing her hold on Emma causing her to move back into her original place. The red headed woman bent down to pick up the knife on the floor not too far from the psionic, waving it in her hand as she talked.

"After she rescues her beloved Lara you'll die. Just in time for my powers on Shalimar to reverse as she realizes what she's done. See, Shalimar might not kill you but she's going to let you die. She's not going to have a choice. Just like she never gave me one."

Emma frowned with an evil glare at the woman before her trying hard not to believe her words. Would Shalimar really choose Lara over her?

"She's gonna kill you," Emma surely informed keeping her prominent gaze on the red head.

The woman merely laughed the psionic's statement off and quickly approached her waving the knife in her fearful face.

"I don't think so," the woman denied before allowing the knife to slice each of the psionic's arms out of anger.

Emma cried out at the sudden pain and watched as the lines of blood appeared on her fragile arms before dripping to pool at her feet where the blood from her other knife wound was already apparent. She felt herself getting light headed and wasn't sure if it was the lose of blood, the pain, or the shook of it all that was responsible.

"And besides even if she does choose you she'll lose Lara and by then you'll be dead from your little mortal wound there anyway. No matter how we play the game, Emma, I win," the woman informed with an evil grin as she turned to face the psionic once more. "Checkmate."


	21. Ringleader

Emma took deep breaths as she could feel the life beginning to slip away from her while her blood continued to run down her arms and from her knife wound. She could feel her insides growing colder by the minute and almost hear the clock ticking away as her life was coming to a close. Being strapped up didn't make her death any easier as she felt like she was the bait but couldn't allow herself to believe the words of the woman before her.

"They won't let you get away with this," Emma informed unsure of who she was trying to convince, herself or the red headed woman before her.

"They won't have a choice, hun. Right about now Jesse and Brennan are unconscious and a wounded Shalimar is fighting to make here way here and rescuer her love, Lara that is. My plans for you have worked perfect so far, infecting you with uncontrollable impulses, letting you connect to Brennan at just the right time causing you to leave Sanctuary. I knew you'd try to reach him again and sure enough you did and the fact it sent you hurling into the ground was just perfect. I had you in my custody right away. You've played right into my hands from the start. And now I'm gonna get to watch you die and Shalimar realize she's lost the person she loves more than anything. Nothing will make me happier."

"She won't," Emma protested, sounding a bit weaker now as her pain was increasing.

"Really?" The woman asked in disbelief. "Her instincts and impulses running on high, her love for Lara, your betrayal, the knowledge she can only save one of you and you being half dead already. I don't think you've got a winning hand here, Emma."

As the woman stood before her keeping an eye on the psionic she walked closer to her at the sight of her growing weaker.

"Don't worry, Emma, you won't die yet. You have just enough time left to watch Shalimar rescue Lara which will instantly kill you thanks to my boyfriend's little necklace there."

The woman's triumphant smile only further worried the psionic and before she had a second to process the information the red head before her was locking lips with a dark haired man who seemed familiar to her even though she could only see the back of his head and her hands wrapped around it.

When the two had enjoyed each other's kisses enough Emma watched as they pulled apart, a grin still evident on the red headed woman's face. Emma's eyes widened as the man turned so she might take in the shocking sight as she was sure it couldn't be him. He was dead wasn't he?

"Caleb?" she asked furling her brow as she tried to contemplate how the vampiric mutant was still alive.

"Not quite," the man replied approaching the psionic. "His brother, Matthew," he answered before slapping the psionic.

Emma lifted her head again having to use nearly all her remaining strength to do so and looked at the woman before her.

"Felicia, why…why are you…" she trailed off as she contemplated why Shalimar's ex girlfriend would be with the brother of the mutant who'd killed her. Emma had never even met the red head before today only seen a couple pictures of her in one of Shalimar's old photo albums and the thought of the two working together baffled her.

"Because of Shalimar! She ruined everything! This is all her fault! Why do you think I sent Caleb after you in the first place? Did you think he was interested in you because you're such a great catch? Shalimar broke my heart and all I wanted was to do the same to her so I sent Caleb after you so she could see what it's like to lose someone she loves. But she ruined that and killed him in the process and quite a few of my friends last time I sent them after you. Now we just want vengeance. I want Shalimar to suffer the same way she's made me suffer."

"This has all been your fault? You're responsible for everything?"

"No, Emma, you are. If you had just stayed dead in the first place none of this would've happened! If Shalimar hadn't interfered with my plans twice now we wouldn't be here would we? This is all your fault!" Felicia screamed and sliced at the psionic's arms once more before Matthew grabbed her hands and lowered them.

"No more, honey, we don't want her to die before the feral gets here. She has to see it," he reminded. He grinned and kissed her neck lightly bringing a satisfied, evil smile to her angry face.

"You're right. I want her conscious for her death."

Felicia's grin at the psionic sent shivers up her spine and indented more fear into her already pain ridden blue eyes.

With the church in sight Shalimar continued sprinting towards her destination. She knew it wouldn't be that easy however and before she knew it four men had surrounded her and were beginning to attack the fired up feral. Shalimar sighed at the sight determined not to be slowed down by the goons. One strike of her fist was enough to send two of them to the ground without the option to get up. A jump into the air with a spinning kick was all it took to floor the remaining men before she continued across the pavement and grass. Passing the large sign on the yard her anger peeked more at the sight of the letters reading, "Welcome Shalimar," and she gritted her teeth as she approached the church doors.

Kicking the doors they flew open, slamming against the wall of the church. Feral eyes quickly scanned the room for any enemies and turned up empty. Satisfied she was alone, Shalimar began to run forwards towards the alter, ignoring the pain from her right shin as blood continued to drip down her leg staining her socks as it was soaked up.

Upon reaching the alter it was clear to her that no one was in the room though her feral senses were picking up the trail of who'd recently been there. Her feral eyes locked onto the footprints on the floor, the scent of Emma and blood filled the air and Shalimar tracked the footprints to a trap door in the floor before lifting the handle and climbing down the staircase. Though she was unsure of what she'd find she knew she couldn't turn back when it came to the psionic and the fearless feral quickly made her way down the ladder steps.


	22. Reunion

Leaping from the ladder with the unmistakable grace of a jungle cat, Shalimar turned to face her new surroundings. The lack of light in the dreary basement hallway didn't even threaten the feral as her fearless, yellow eyes were soon in control of the situation. Taking in the scent of the air around her she noticed how heavy with blood it was. Psionic blood to be exact. It was nearly filling the air like a thick fog and Shalimar almost had to fight her way through as she walked down the hallway.

She knew she was walking into a trap but she didn't care. No longer were her thoughts and concerns for herself, but for her friends. Friends, she repeated. What about Lara? Wasn't she her fiancé? Her clarity continued to sink in allowing her to feel her own heart and soul once again. No longer would she be driven by the undeniable pulsing desires that had taken control of her heart and mind. She was lucid now. Emma was in trouble. Her Emma. She could practically feel the psionic's pain above her very own. It broke her heart but she pressed forward. She wanted to help Lara and Brennan too, wherever they were.

Felicia grinned and turned to the doorway behind her as if sensing the coming presence of the feral. Smiling with excitement she turned back to Emma, Matthew mimicking her actions.

"Looks like the party's about to begin," Felicia said anxiously. "Don't go dying before your time now," she ordered flashing an evil glare at the psionic and Lara before rushing off and out of sight as Matthew followed her.

Emma could sense the feral now. She was close. She knew she wouldn't let her down, knew she'd come to rescue her. Despite the pain tingling all over her abused body she found the breath and strength to call out to her.

"Shalimar! Shalimar, help!" she screamed into the empty distance.

The heart-wrenching plea of the psionic further angered and broke the feral's heart and she quickly picked up her pace now running through the hallway. She turned a corner and saw the doorway up ahead and thrust herself towards it as fast as she could her feral speed in full gear as she ran. The pain in her leg begged her to stop but she refused to listen thinking only of Emma and Emma's pain and her desire to ease it.

"Shalimar! Help me!" Emma called as she caught her first glimpse of the feral in the doorway across the room. Her plea was instantly followed by uncontrollable coughing, the taste of blood making it's way up her sore throat before splattering onto the floor at her feet as she continued to cough, the pain that came along with it becoming more unbearable by the moment. She was thankful the feral had seen her as she was sure she wouldn't be able to call to her anymore.

Rushing through the doorway the worried feral froze in her place as her senses of danger were turbo charged. She could tell there were others in the room and not too far away but the sight of Emma and Lara hanging in the middle of the room was more than enough to send her rushing over to her red headed friends.

"Emma," Shalimar spoke softly as her hand cupped the psionic's face. Her eyes trailed down to the fresh wound on her stomach bringing a small tear down her cheek as she brought her eyes back to the psionic's to catch the sadness she held in them as well.

Shalimar turned to Lara and touched her face as well running her hand down her tied up body, her eyes seeming to apologize as her gentle caresses graced the woman's bruised skin. The fear in her blue eyes would have broken Shalimar's heart if it weren't already. While not physically cut she could practically feel it bleeding into her insides and choking her up.

Feral eyes turned their angry glare around the room looking for the enemy she knew was close by. She turned them up to the ledge around the top wall of the basement and finally to a small doorway off to the side of it squinting as she locked herself on the sight.

"Right on time," the familiar voice spoke in the darkness of the doorway before Felicia stepped out to reunite with the feral. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd let your little girlfriends here die, Shalimar," Felicia taunted bracing her hands on the rail at the top of the balcony. "You mean you actually care about the feelings of another girl?"

Shalimar furled her brow at the sight of the woman she'd dumped so long ago.

"Felicia?" she questioned shocked that her red headed ex had been plotting against her.

"Shalimar, I'm surprised you even remember my name how happy you were to dump me and toss me aside like yesterday's news. Did you think I forgot about that? And then you kill my friends and expect that to go unchallenged? I don't think so. You remember this church? You said you wanted to get married in it. That was before you traipsed all over my heart like candy shells on the floor of a cheap bar."

"I never said I wanted to marry you, but I see you didn't take my advice and see that shrink."

"Your little girlfriend there's more fragile than I thought. So much blood for such a little girl." Felicia said shaking her head.

Felicia grinned wickedly at Shalimar causing the feral to lunge forward in preparation to pounce up on that balcony and rip her heart out where she stood. Before Shalimar could carry out the action a large metal cage like barrier was raised between the middle of the room blocking her from Felicia. The gate was clearly electrified and would prevent Shalimar from crossing it only adding to her anger as she kept her eyes on the evil woman.

"I wouldn't try taking that gate apart, Shalimar, unless you wanna end up looking like fried road kill," Felicia warned. "Now let me explain the rules of the game to you," she began as she raised her hand forward making some kind of remote visible as she pressed a button. Shalimar turned at the sound of the necklaces on both Emma and Lara began to beep and quickly turned back to Felicia.

"All you have to do is untie one of your girlfriends there and remove the collar I've attached to them and you and her get to walk out of here."

"What?" Shalimar questioned, the craziness of the woman seeming to have increased since their last meeting nearly seven years ago.

"I'm afraid one of your girls isn't gonna make it out of here, Shalimar. But I'm not totally heartless. I'm going to let you decide who lives and who dies. That's more of a decision than you ever gave me. Of course there's no guarantee you'll both live after you walk out of here but one thing at a time huh."

"I will tear your heart out-"

"You know, Shalimar, instead of threatening me you really should be working on saving one of your girls there otherwise you're gonna be bowling with redheads real soon. All you have to do is follow the instructions on the collar's keypad to deactivate it."

Shalimar leaned towards Emma and began to inspect the strange necklace knowing a bomb when she saw one. She backed off refusing to touch it any further for fear it would explode right there.

"How about this, you let both my friends go right now and I won't feed you your own liver."

"Sorry, Shal, this is the deal. But there is one little catch. As soon as you deactivate one of the collars the other will instantly detonate. Don't worry though the blast won't be enough to kill you too, only the person it's attached to. Choose carefully." Felicia grinned clearly enjoying the pain she was inflicting on the feral and the power she had at having the cat by the tail. Felicia turned to leave but turned back to Shalimar upon reentering the doorway.

"Oh, and I wouldn't think about it for too long. Both collars will detonate in five minutes. Wow, killing one of your girlfriends and killing you inside. Two birds one stone huh. Oh wait, three birds. I'll see ya later, Shal,"

Shalimar felt herself near panic as the woman fled her sight and out of the building. She wanted to chase after her but was grateful her impulsive actions were long gone and she took a deep breath trying to get a hold on the situation.

Instinctively she reached for Emma's collar and began to fiddle with it. She lifted it up slightly which quickly got a protest out of the red head.

"Shal, no," Emma's weak voice came as a shock to the feral's ears. "You can't," she protested, swallowing hard as some of the blood in her throat retreated back down to her stomach. She almost had to force the words out of her now and she could feel her body growing colder and weaker with every second. "You can't remove it." Emma paused trying to enable herself to speak again. "It'll explode."

Shalimar knew the psionic was right but the sound of her disappointing words only made matters worse. Emma began to pant slightly in an effort to keep breathing and Shalimar cursed kicking the wall out of anger. Her eyes moved back up to the psionic and they both realized the other had tears in her eyes.

"Jesse," Shalimar called desperately. "Jesse, I need you!"

With no answer Shalimar turned to Lara, now passed out from fear and light-headedness. She inspected the red head's collar for any signs of flaw but found none only found her hope and faith decreasing as it was sinking in that the chance of both of her friends walking out of here alive was extremely unlikely.

She turned back to Emma, her eyes now closed and no breath passing through her full lips. With panic in her heart Shalimar reached for her cupping her face with both hands and shaking her head softly.

"Emma? Emma!" Shalimar screamed but the psionic's head remained down, her cold cheek pressed to Shalimar's hands, as tears fell from the feral's golden eyes to pool in the blood at her feet, now as cold as the woman before her.

* * *

_Unrelated Author's Note: Just thought i'd say in case anyone who's readig this is also reading any of my other stories, i had some questions emailed to me asking if i was gonna finish the other stories i have incomplete (There's Something About Shalimar and Whispers In My Soul) and i am. Whispers is actually done but not proofed and i want to type that up now but i can't find the notebook it's written in it's just disappeared :P and TSAS is amost half written and the rest of the chapter maps are in the back of that same notebook so i can't write any more of that until i find the notebook either but i'm glad you all like the story(s) and want to read more of them :) i'll post them as soon as i can:)_


	23. Gone In 90 Seconds

Groaning, an achy molecular began to come to after being knocked over the back of the head. He opened his eyes to look around instantly letting them fall upon the two dark haired strangers across the dusty room. Looking down at his own disposition he realized he was handcuffed and tied up quite tightly and that Brennan was beside him and also cuffed with his threatening hands behind his back and against the wall. Knowing their attempt at keeping him hostage would soon be their mistake he looked around as he awaited the proper time to make his move.

"Emma, don't you do this to me, get up!" Shalimar screamed now shaking the psionic with more force. "Emma!"

"Shalimar, what's going on?" Adam asked at the sound of the feral's worried voice yelling.

Shalimar kept her eyes on the psionic as she continued to attempt her revival of the woman and tried to recalibrate herself so she might be able to process the events and recite them to Adam.

"It's Felicia, Adam, she's strapped bombs to Emma and Lara. I can't remove one without the other going off."

"What kind of bombs?"

Shalimar leaned up to get a closer look at the collar around the psionic's neck, some of the blood that had ran down her arms still fresh on the flesh and rubbing off on the feral's fingertips as she gently inspected the gadget.

"I don't know I've never seen a bomb like this. It's got these weird sensors and buttons. She told me as soon as I deactivated it the other collar would explode. It's counting down, Adam, I only have four and half minutes."

"Ok, Shalimar, I want you to stay calm. Whatever you do don't touch the collars I'm going to do a quick reference check on them and see if I can get a hold of Jesse."

"I can't lose one of them, Adam."

"I know just stay calm. I'll get right back to you."

"Emma, wake up," Shalimar continued to try and awaken the psionic who showed no visible signs of consciousness. Her arm trailed upwards to rest of the psionic's neck, as she felt for a pulse more fearful than ever for what she might realize. She looked into the closed eyes of the psionic and pressed her fingers against her blood streaked neck pausing a moment as nothing was felt. She felt herself close to panic but before she had a chance to scream out she felt it. A slight beat. It was faint but it was there. Emma was still alive. Her Emma was still alive. For now.

"Emma," Shalimar said less panicked now and more out of relief the psionic hadn't left her. "Just stay with me, honey, ok. Please stay with me," she begged the woman stroking her cheek softly with the backs of her fingers. Emma struggled for breath now and Shalimar was able to clearly see she was still alive even if not by much.

Shalimar turned to reach up to Lara and check that she too was alive and well off. Though she was still passed out Shalimar sighed in relief in the fact both of them were still with her.

She looked at the timer on the psionic's collar. Less than four minutes remaining now. She almost felt like she was watching the last few minutes of her own life count down right before her very eyes and in a way she was.

Emma opened her eyes to meet the feral's heartbroken ones with her own. She wanted to beg the feral to save her but couldn't seem to allow herself to do so. How could she ask her to sacrifice the woman she'd loved before she had ever even met her?

Shalimar's hand clutched Emma's wound now. Emma wasn't sure but she thought it might be bleeding even more so now but for some reason it didn't seem to hurt as much. She didn't feel as if she was in as much pain anymore but instead just very tired. A single tear ran down her cheek. She wanted to cry with all her might but didn't have nearly enough energy for the task.

Shalimar pressed harder hoping to stop the blood that was running from the psionic like a river now. Emma looked down realizing her efforts were almost worthless. Shalimar turned to look at Lara and check her collar to confirm it had the same time as Emma's, now nearly three minutes until the demise of one of the women she loved. She couldn't bear it and she pressed both her hands to the psionic's stomach now, tears flowing freely and covering the floor just as quickly as the psionic's blood was. The saddened look on Shalimar's face as she looked back and forth between the two women brought a decision to Emma's head and she opened her mouth, worried anything she might say could very well be her last breath, but knowing she had to say something to the feral.

"Shalimar, save…" Emma took a breath trying to get it past the blood building up inside her throat.

The sight broke the feral's heart further and she reached up to the psionic's mouth to wipe the blood from the corner, letting her thumb brush across her lips after doing so.

"Shh," the feral insisted wanted the psionic to save her precious breath.

Emma looked to Shalimar and then to Lara knowing what had to be done despite how much it hurt she had to make the feral realize a decision had to be made and she had to come to terms with that fact.

"Save her," Emma's softly ordered. Her eyes would say she was the one who wanted to be saved but when Shalimar looked again it was clear the look the psionic held was that of painful realization. Realization that Shalimar refused to acknowledge. She had to make a choice.

"Save her, Shalimar."

"Emma, no. Don't talk like that," the feral denied her words, sniffling harder as her crying was becoming far too fierce for even her to tolerate.

"Please, Shal. Do it now."

The words passing through her throat felt like knives and Emma soon began to cough again, blood accompanying her hurtful heaves. Shalimar lifted her hand to wipe the psionic's mouth. She wanted to cut the woman down but didn't want to waste the precious seconds it would take to do so.

Shalimar turned to Emma and back to Lara. She couldn't make the decision. She could sentence one of her friends to death. She wished she could sacrifice herself instead. Felicia knew it and that fact was the reason Shalimar was still alive.

Shalimar touched a hand to each of the red head's cheeks, Emma's now colder than she'd ever felt. She looked at the red numbers still blinking and beeping on the women's collars. A minute and a half now. Ninety seconds until her life as she knew it would end along with the life of one of her friends.

"Shalimar," Emma pleaded her voice telling the feral, begging the feral, to please allow herself to save the other woman. She continued coughing as she choked on her own blood and spit it out to the floor at the feral's feet.

Shalimar hung her head, her heart never feeling so heavy in her life or so pain ridden that she had to take a deep breath as she decided which woman would walk out of the church beside her.


	24. Last Confrontation

"Jesse," Adam's voice made itself known to the molecular as he kept his gaze on the men across the room. One sat himself at the table and the other was stationed by the door as a guard holding a shotgun and looking through the peephole every so often.

"Yeah, Adam, I'm here," he whispered in hopes of not drawing too much attention to himself while he plotted his escape.

"Shalimar's at the church and she needs you right away."

"Alright I'm on my way over there."

"Who are you talking to?" the man at the desk asked standing up and walking over to Jesse.

Jesse refused to answer and merely grinned with arrogance awaiting the man to step closer.

"What are you grinning about?" the man asked as he stood before the molecular and glared down at him.

Jesse's grin widened as he brought his eyes up to meet with the strangers.

"This," he replied and phased himself free from his restraints. The sight instantly caused the door guard to point his weapon at the molecular who massed his leg to deliver a devastating low blow to the man before him dropping him almost instantly. The door guard fired at the blonde but the massed mutant was indestructible. As the guard ran out of bullets Jesse phased Brennan freeing him from his restraints as well and the elemental reflectively raised his hand to shock the guard to the floor. With both men easily subdued Jesse and Brennan stood up.

"Come on, Shalimar needs us," Jesse urged as he lead the way out the door and down the street followed by an eager to do damage elemental.

Shalimar fought to catch her breath and retain her sanity at the stressful situation at hand. She turned to Emma still revealing a pair of the saddest eyes she'd ever seen in her life. She couldn't bring herself to let the woman die.

The collar flashed a one minute warning. Shalimar knew she had to do something but couldn't allow herself to accept either option. In a panic she turned to search the room for anything that might be of use to her but quickly returned to the women's sides as her hunt was unsuccessful.

"Shalimar," Emma's weak voice called.

"No!" the feral screamed not near ready to hear the psionic's idea let alone give into it.

Shalimar reached up to the psionic's collar franticly pushing buttons. The action got an instant objection from the psionic who couldn't bare the thought that she might be the reason Shalimar was about to lose both woman she loved or had loved.

"Shalimar! Stop please," Emma pleaded, the words making the pain in her throat more evident than ever before but she had to get through to the feral.

"Damn it!" Shalimar yelled and continued trying to crack the collar's instructions.

"No," Emma's begging voice asked again, softer this time, barely audible.

Shalimar turned suddenly at the sound of Lara groaning under her mouth tape and she quickly ripped it from her lips allowing the chef to gasp for breath. The collar around her neck reminded the feral she had just over half a minute now until she found herself standing alone in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" Lara asked at the sight of the hurt and bloodied psionic and panicking Shalimar.

"Shalimar, Brennan and I are on our way," Jess's voice alerted her. She wouldn't allow herself to calm down however and leaned to inspect the collar around the cute chef's neck for any flaws.

"Do it," Emma asked again but Shalimar offered no answer just continued working on Lara's collar. She could hardly see straight anymore for the tears over flowing in her eyes and hardly think straight for the panic over ridden in her heart.

As the thirty second mark passed Shalimar turned back to Emma. The psionic heard a few beeps as the feral pressed the buttons on the collar and her worry picked up. She opened her mouth to protest but before she could speak the sight of Brennan and Jesse in the doorway gave her new hope although very little.

Shalimar instantly turned her head to the men although not letting up on Emma's collar.

"Jesse, get to Lara I need you to phase the collar off her!" Shalimar ordered. "As soon as I deactivate Emma's collar Lara's is going to explode."

Brennan rushed to the other side of Emma and Jesse hurried to Lara's side but turned to Shalimar in question.

"Wait a minute if I phase it off her it could cause Emma's to explode."

"Then phase Lara when her collar explodes! Brennan, stand back!" Shalimar ordered and the worried elemental obeyed her statement showing himself over to the wall to stand in the clear.

"Shal, be careful," he reminded.

Shalimar watched as the counter of the psionic's collar entered its last ten seconds. She inputted the last few codes on the screen and prepared herself for whatever was to come.

"Jesse, are you ready?" she asked knowing it was now or never.

"I'm ready, Shal."

"Shal, I can hit Lara's collar when it's about to-"

"No," the feral objected to Brennan's suggestion. "I don't know what that could cause. I want everything to happen the way it's supposed to. Jesse, on three. One...two…" she counted as she pressed the last of the numbers. "Three."

Emma's collar beeped louder. Shalimar turned to Jesse who, with his arms tightly around Lara, phased just as the collar expelled razor blades and fell to the floor followed by a small explosion upon impact. Jesse held his phase for a few moments just to be sure before releasing it and Lara.

"Jesse, get this thing off her," Shalimar said gesturing to the almost out of it psionic.

Rushing to Emma's side Jesse grabbed hold of the collar and phased the intrusive object off her.

"Let me get a shot at that," Brennan said while Jesse threw the collar across the room to meet with its explosive end from the efforts of Brennan's electric charge.

Brennan rushed to Emma's side and threw a charge up to her restraints causing her to fall into his arms. He gave her leg restraints the same treatment and picked her up to cradle her in his arms. Before Shalimar could assist him the ceiling began to fall to the floor as rumble after rumble erupted through the church.

"They must've set a bomb outside," Shalimar concluded. "Let's get them out of here!"

Reaching an arm around Lara, Shalimar prepared to help her out of the church but Jesse was already there with an arm around her.

"Let's go," she yelled as the men followed the wounded feral out of the church as it fell down behind them.

Upon reaching the lawn to see it was now mid evening Shalimar turned to find Jesse placing Lara down on her feet. Looking up she saw the church continuing to fall apart and the large statue on top of the doorway threatening to fall right on top of him and Lara.

"Jesse, look out!" she called pointing above his head.

Jesse jerked his head upwards and saw the stature falling forward and without time to move he phased himself and Lara before ducking them out of the way as it landed in their spot.

"Close one," he sighed in relief. It was a little presumptuous though as the very next thing he saw was a gang of men approaching them.

Brennan placed Emma down on the grass and out of reach of the falling debris before stepping in front of her to confront the oncoming attackers. Already angry at being attacked and finding Emma and Shalimar hurt he queued up a large electric blast and began to shoot off at the men dropping them one by one before they took on a scattered attack stance and charged randomly.

Jesse helped Lara away from the church and she ducked behind a bush for safety as he joined in the fight engaging in melee combat with a couple of men with crowbars.

A familiar scent in the air caught Shalimar's instant attention and her feral eyes lead her to the side of the crumbling church where she met once again with Felicia. If not for her feral eyes they would have lit up at the opportunity she saw opening up before her.

"Well played, Shalimar," Felicia congratulated jumping from the stonewall to join the feral on the ground, yellow eyes flashing their readiness at Shalimar.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Shalimar promised leaping at the woman with such ease it would be hard to tell she'd been shot and bleed out quite a bit of blood already.

As the two ferals met in the air the landed on the grass exchanging punches and kicks as eagerly and fiercely as possible. Ducking forward Shalimar grabbed hold of the woman's long, red hair and delivered a powerful kick to her face sending her flying back into the stone wall. Shalimar left no time for recuperation and instantly her hands were wrapped around the other feral's neck as her grip was tightening by the second. She loved it. Loving the way revenge felt and tasted. She wanted to drag it out for as long as possible but the reminder that Emma and Lara needed her was enough to rush her into bringing about the death of the betraying red head.

As Shalimar squeezed tighter and tighter a small, faint voice from behind interrupted the feral, distracting her only for a brief second but long enough for the red head to seize the opportunity.

"Shal," Emma's voice called, so softly that even Brennan and Jesse didn't hear.

Shalimar turned swiftly but quickly looked back to Felicia only to find herself being thrown back by the woman and crashing into the wall of the church. Looking up Shalimar noticed another statue on the top of the church roof was shaking and close to toppling over the edge.

Felicia lunged at Shalimar turning the tables on her and beginning to strangle the blonde feral in return. Shalimar's strength wouldn't give up that easy and she wrestled back all the while keeping one eye on the statue over head. When she saw it was just about to fall, Shalimar pushed Felicia back shoving her back against the church and delivering a devastating kick to the woman's stomach. Shalimar looked up just as the large statue overhead fell from the roof and she backed herself off Felicia. Felicia hunched over for a second before looking up to see the statue just as it collided with her leaving her in a motionless heap on the grass.

Shalimar turned to rush to Emma's side but found Matthew was now in her way, glaring at her in challenge. He leap to attack but before it could be done he was shocked by Brennan's bolt and fell to the grass beside Felicia. Shalimar looked to Brennan who instantly turned back around to face to the three men that were closing in on him from the side.

Shalimar rushed to Emma's side as she still lie motionless on the grass across the yard. Kneeling down she took Emma's hand in her own.

"Emma," she spoke out of concern.

Blue eyes opened and the panting psionic starred sadly at the woman the pain of her many wounds all she could concentrate on now. Shalimar's worry and own physical and emotional pain only heightened the discomfort the psionic was feeling and she squeezed the feral's hand tightly afraid more than anything to let go of her although strangely she could feel herself being pulled away.

Emma didn't say anything but the look in her eyes was enough that she didn't have to. Shalimar reached around her shoulder in preparation to help her up but a displeasured grunt from the psionic told her she was in too much pain as she protested the movement and Shalimar gently lie her back down to look at her.

Emma could feel it now. Could feel her breath, her life leaving her body and she fought to bring her eyes up to Shalimar's tear strained own.

"Emma?" Shalimar asked questioning what was wrong with the psionic.

"I love you," Emma softly spoke before a loud breath was forced from her lungs her eyes closing simultaneously.

Feelings near panic again Shalimar shook the red head.

"Emma, Emma, open your eyes. Emma!"

Shalimar lifted the psionic's hand pressing her finger to her wrist hoping against hope she could still feel life in the cold, limp body. Her other hand came up to the psionic's throat as she franticly searched for a pulse, unable to find one. Shalimar franticly grabbed at the red head pulling her into a close embrace as she shook with pain at the sight of the dead psionic before her, crying harder than she ever had.


	25. Awakening

Adam walked from one side of the lab to the other with a test tube in his hand as he double-checked his findings. Jesse sat at the computer beside him looking up the results of a blood sample and comparing it to another similar one.

Shalimar sat next to the recovery chair Emma was placed in, her hands tightly gripping the psionic's own with no intentions of letting go. She hadn't seen nor spoken to her since last night on the grass and couldn't think of anything else other than the woman's well being.

"How is she?" Lara asked walking into the lab.

"Still unconscious," Jesse answered turning around to Emma to confirm his statement.

"Shal," Lara began and walked herself over to stand beside the grief stricken feral. "Shal," she repeated placing a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Why don't you come lie down?"

"I don't wanna leave her, Lara."

"Shal, you haven't slept in nearly two days. Why don't you at least come rest for a little? That way when Emma wakes up you'll be able to stay awake with her. Come on," the red head coaxed letting her hand move around to Shalimar's shoulder and produce gentle caresses.

Shalimar sighed knowing no matter how tired she was there wasn't anywhere she'd rather be than by Emma's side no matter how long it took her to awaken.

"I don't think that's what I need right now," Shalimar informed bringing more worry to the red head.

"Well at least have something to eat. Keep your strength up. I'll make you something."

Lara smiled and rubbed the feral's back one last time before retreating out of the lab and heading towards the kitchen.

"She's right, Shal," Jesse agreed turning around from the computer screen to look at the feral.

Shalimar only hung her head onto Emma's hand but declined to turn and make eye contact with the molecular.

"You should get some rest," he concluded. "I'll come get you if she wakes up."

"I think I'll stay," she informed quickly as if not even entertaining the idea of removing herself from the psionic's presence.

"Just an hour, Shal. Take a load off in your room for an hour and I'll come wake you up."

"Jesse, I really don't-"

"Shalimar, I know you wanna help Emma but I think you need to remember to think about yourself to. You're tired and upset and I think a short nap would be good for you," Adam agreed.

Shalimar sighed. Wanting to get away from their nagging for an hour if it would get them off her back she agreed to rest. The others had only slept for a few hours but she'd been up all night at the unconscious psionic's side desperately awaiting her revival. She stood up slowly keeping the soft hand of the psionic intertwined with her own before leaning to place a lingering kiss on her cheek and turning to exit the lab.

Dragging her feet down the hall Shalimar felt the exhaustion of the previous day and the current day's events weighing heavily on her muscles and bones. She turned as she approached the door and entered her room. She stopped as soon as she entered feeling almost colder at entering trough the barrier. She looked around with a feeling of emptiness before turning to continue on her way down the hall. Reaching her and Emma's room she pushed open the door neglecting to close it before plopping down on the bed. The scent of the psionic stronger than ever on the covers and pillow made the feral smile and she pulled the sheets down before sliding her agile body into a comfortable position underneath. She cuddled the soft pillow closer to her face instantly missing the psionic but comforted by remnants of her in the room.

Lara made her way down the hall until she reached Shalimar and Emma's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Shalimar?"

The question came with no answer so Lara took a step inside to find the feral asleep on the bed, a sight she was grateful to take in and turned to leave not wanting to deprive the feral of her much needed resting time.

"Lara?" Shalimar's tired voice asked as she turned over in her bed to face the door where the chef was still standing holding a small bowl and a glass of water.

"Hey, Shal," Lara replied taking another step into the room. "I didn't wanna wake you."

"It's ok. Come in."

Lara did as the feral told and walked over to her bedside with a smile. Shalimar pushed the blankets off her and sat up taking the glass from the red head and sipping it setting it down on the nightstand when she was finished. She patted the covers in front of her to gesture for Lara to sit down and the red head agreed.

"How are you feeling?" Shalimar asked touching Lara's arm gently.

"Ok. Adam said he wanted to keep me here for a day or two to make sure I'm ok and then I can get out of your hair."

"Don't be silly," Shalimar assured. "I loved having you here and I'm not in any hurry to see you leave so soon."

"Well I now you and Emma have a lot of things to work through and I'm sure my presence here will only hinder that."

"Well as soon as we do work through them I want you to come back and visit ok."

"I'd love to. This place is pretty amazing actually I wish you'd taken me here while we were dating. Would've been more comfortable than hanging out in my little apartment all the time."

"Well you know I didn't take you here because I wanted to keep you away from all of this. I wanted to be able to have something in my life that was at least a little normal. I didn't wanna bring you into this whole thing. Now you see why."

"So what we talked about earlier are you gonna talk to Emma about it?"

"Yeah I guess whenever the time seems right."

Lara smiled touching Shalimar's hand lightly before gesturing down to the bowl with her eyes.

"Oh I made you some stew. Make you feel better."

"Thanks."

Shalimar smiled in appreciation and took the bowl from the red head tasting the delicious contents inside.

"Well, I'm gonna go tidy the kitchen. I'll leave you alone to rest."

Shalimar smiled back at the woman as she exited her room and continued to eat the stew before her.

"Jesse," she called hoping he heard her and wasn't too deep in concentration over Emma's health.

"Yeah, Shal, what's up?"

"How about Emma?"

"Still out cold."

"Alright. I'll be in there in a few."

Shalimar looked at her clock to see she'd been sleeping for almost an hour. She knew she should feel exhausted and lie back down but all she wanted to do was get back to the psionic's side in case she needed her.

Finishing up her stew Shalimar set the bowl down on the night stand as well and showed herself across the floor and out into the hall as she began to make her way to the lab and back to Emma.

"Shal, just in time she's waking up," Jesse said as he stood over Emma who was slightly mobile and making some low groans.

Grateful she had acted on her impulses that time Shalimar rushed herself to Emma's side scooping up her hand with hers and leaning over the psionic.

"Emma, can you hear me?" she asked full of the anticipation of the red head's awakening.

"Hmmm," Emma answered and continued to squirm her legs.

Adam stood by the monitors and continued to check her vitals as the psionic was coming to.

"Emma," Shalimar repeated.

Slowly a pair of soft, blue eyes opened to meet with the feral's. Shalimar smiled as suddenly her sky was clearing up at the sight of Emma alive and marching herself back into her life to dry her painful unshed tears and sooth her unseen wounds. The sight of the beautiful woman looking up at her was enough to chase away the darkness that had settled over her like a rain cloud and finally stop the constant downpour she'd been plagued by. Shalimar felt her heart brighten and pull itself back into place at the shinning gems before her.

Shalimar smiled back and placed her free hand on the psionic's cheek before leaning down to grace the other with an excited kiss.

"What…" Emma paused for a moment before continuing. "What happened?"

"There'll be time for that later," Adam said smiling at the woman in the chair. "But all the tests show you should be just fine."

"I thought I lost you again," Shalimar informed still keeping close contact with the psionic. She felt like she hadn't touched her in ages and couldn't bare the thought of removing herself from her touch.

Emma tried to sit herself up but as soon as she made the move a sharp pain in her stomach was preventing her from continuing and she bite out at the pain.

"We'll help you up and into your room later, Emma, but for now I want you to just lie back," Adam informed and handed a water bottle to the psionic knowing she must've been thirsty.

"Thanks," Emma said before taking a quick sip and handing the bottle to Jesse who placed it on the floor.

"Shal, you're hurt," Emma added as her last memory came back to her. She recalled all the feral's pain as she was lying on the grass and it broke her heart.

Lifting her leg a little higher so Emma could get a better view Shalimar assured her, "I'll be fine." Emma looked at the feral's bandaged leg and began to worry.

"What happened to you?"

"I was shot at. The bullet didn't penetrate but I'm more worried about your pain."

"I'm sure it'll pass," Emma assured squeezing the feral's hand tighter. She looked down at herself to notice she too had bandages on her arms and could feel the large one attached to her stomach as well as the medical equipment and iv Adam must've administered her with.

"Where's Brennan?" she finally asked when she noticed the elemental wasn't in the room.  
"Sleeping. He was in here for most of the night too," Jesse informed. "I'll go get him."

Jesse smiled softly at her before leaving the lab to awaken Brennan.

"So…" Shalimar paused unsure of how to word her question. "How do you feel?"

"In pain. But it's good to know I'll live."

"Sure is. But I meant about the impulses and…" Shalimar trailed off not knowing if this was a good time to bring it up but too curious to not try and get an answer out of her.

"You mean about Brennan?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'm gonna need some time with this, Shal. It's all a little confusing."

"Yeah. We'll talk about it when you're feeling a little better. It was only yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Emma questioned looking around for a clock. She looked at the watch on the feral's arm to see it was almost six pm the next day. "What about our wedding yesterday?"

"We called all the guests and everything. They weren't too happy but at least they were informed."

"I'm sorry, Shal," Emma instinctively offered bringing her other hand up to Shalimar's at her side.

"We'll talk later," the feral informed and turned to the door as Brennan and Jesse entered in a hurry.

"I love you," Emma said with a smile.

Shalimar leaned down to press her lips to Emma's forehead softly. Emma smiled as the delicate touch brought comfort to an otherwise achy body.

"I love you too," Shalimar replied before heading out the door.


	26. Actions And Reactions

"Hey, girl," Lara greeted as the blonde woman entered the nice and clean kitchen.

"Wow," she let out the surprise and raised her eyebrows at the tidiness of the room. "You managed to clean up Adam's mess."

The bent over chef rose from the stance she was in beside the fridge and threw away the last paper towel she'd been using to clean it out with knocking the door with her butt to close it. She headed over to the sink to begin to wash her hands as Shalimar braced herself on her arms at the neighboring counter top.

"Yeah," Lara agreed turning to look over her shoulder from the sink. "I haven't seen that much batter off a cake since, well you remember that night," the red head reminded flashing a sexy grin the feral always adored seeing.

"I think I've still got some batter in my belly button," he feral joked looking down at her exposed naval.

Lara grinned as she shut off the water and wiped her hands off on the towel handing from the stove. She leaned against the sink and starred at the feral all the while remaining silent and keeping her grin which Shalimar had always fallen prey to. And who wouldn't? She was after all a knockout.

With arrogance and boldness Lara took a couple steps forward and allowed her arms to grip the belt loop on the feral's jeans and pull her body closer to her own. Shalimar didn't resist and Lara kept her head down at first tracing her fingers over the exposed cleavage of the blonde, stroking the softness lightly. She lifted her eyes to the feral's, her low voice alluring as ever as she spoke.

"I could check for you. I mean again," she offered praying the feral would accept her small attempt at a seduction.

Shalimar closed her eyes briefly as the red head's hand gently skimmed it's way down her body before wrapping around the bottom of her thigh to tug her in even closer. Lara's head moved forward and before Shalimar even knew it soft lips were nipping at her neck instantly cranking the temperature inside her up from warm to hot in a split second.

Shalimar lifted her head back opening her eyes to catch the read head's attention knowing if she let this continue any further it would only be all that much more difficult for her to put an end to it.

"I don't think this is the right time," she informed, regretfully she knew, but necessarily.

Desperately wanted a replay of the passion they'd shared the day before, Lara decided to coax the feral a little further wanted to be sure the blonde wasn't in the mood before she abandoned her attempt all together.

"You sure?" she questioned letting her tongue escape her lips to taste the sweet skin on the feral's neck. Sweetness she'd been missing all too much lately.

"Yeah," the blonde informed after a slight moment's hesitation and took a step back to break their closeness. The truth of the matter was she couldn't stop thinking about Emma the entire time she'd been in the room or since she'd left the lab to be exact.

Lara agreed feeling somewhat bad for what had just happened and not just because she was turned down but for the feral's feelings as well.

"Well, I made some apple pie," she added in hopes of turning the mood back around. She turned to the counter behind her where the pie was still cooling and letting off quite a lovely smell.

"I know," Shalimar said taking a step towards it and letting herself take in a big whiff of the satisfying aroma. "Why do you think I came in here in the first place?"

She grinned and reached herself a plate from the overhead cupboard and removed a fork from the drawer underneath the counter.

"Do you want some?" she asked not wanting to be rude to her houseguest.

"I'm good, thanks."

Shalimar smiled and cut a piece to set on the plate. Placing the knife back down she lifted her hand as some of the pie had splattered on her already very appetizing fingers and began to slowly lick it off savoring every drop. Lara watched in enjoyment at the pleasurable expression on the feral's face as she tasted her goods.

"Well, at least I managed to satisfy you anyway," she said with a broad and bright smile as she watched the tantalizing sight.

Turning to look at the woman Shalimar smiled and wiped her hand on the towel beside her.

"Oh yeah. Thanks. I'm gonna go see if Emma's hungry," she informed before making her way over to the door turning before she exited. "Thanks again."

"How ya feelin'?" Brennan asked walking over to sit himself beside his new wife taking her hand in his own.

"Well, I've certainly been better but I guess it could be much worse." She offered him a soft smile that he couldn't help but return in kind. "Thank you for saving me."

"Anytime."

"How are you feeling?" she asked pausing as she tried to determine whether or not her question was understood. "About us," she added for certainty.

"Well it's a little late for cold feet now," he replied holding up his hand to remind her of the ring he still wore signifying his bind to her.

"Are you having cold feet?" she inquired unable to keep herself from reading him just a little. It wasn't just her intuition informing her he wasn't exactly ready to be married.

"I don't know about cold feet just…" he trailed off trying to think of a reasonable explanation.

"Second thoughts. Questions of whether or not this is entirely …" she cut herself off not knowing how to finish the statement as it only seemed to make sense in her head what she was unable to put into sensible words.

Brennan remained silent not sure he was ready to voice his feelings at the moment and open himself up to her although somewhere in the back of his head he knew she already had a pretty good idea of what that was.

"Yeah," she said turning her head to her sheets and playing with the top cover between her free hand's fingers nervously. Her statement was almost as if it was directed at his unvoiced thoughts and made Brennan's uneasiness increase. "I love you very much, Brennan," she finally spoke out. Brennan looked up at her words as her tone was eye catching.

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to add a not so happy extension to that sentence?"

Emma sighed not wanting to go through with what she knew she had to and almost hated herself for knowing better than to continue living something she couldn't trust.

"I'm not sure what we did was right. I can't trust my feelings and if I can't do that then I can't be married to you. I can't live in something I'm not secure and comfortable in. I know at one point I would have probably jumped at the chance to be your wife but I can't play that part right now. Not under these circumstances."

Brennan remained silent knowing he needn't speak for the psionic was most likely reading him that very moment whether she intended to or not. He let his hand remove itself from her palm but instead of pulling back he kept it there to play with her fingers and trace his own over the smooth skin of her palms, the thoughts and feelings of her hands on his body replaying themselves over in his head.

"I know you know this is right, Brennan. If we ever did get together I'd want it to be real. Really real. All you and all me. Not impulses and hormones flipping the switch on our sexual attraction."

Brennan's eyes lifted slightly at her bold statement but he knew she was right. He had wanted her since the first time he was speechless at the sight of her. But was he really in love with her enough to dedicate his entire life to her from now on? He couldn't answer the question to his own heart let alone offer her any.

"So you wanna go back out with Shal?" he asked seemingly out of the clear blue sky.

"I didn't say that. I just don't think you and I should stay married right now. I'm not saying this to hurt you, Brennan, it's t help both of us do what's right not just for me but for you too. I know you aren't entirely comfortable with this yet and I don't want that between us. All these factors don't seem to lead to a happy ending if we stay married. For either of us."

Brennan sighed not liking what he was hearing and not liking the fact he knew deep down it was the truth either.

"Alright," he answered clutching her hand slightly. "If you need space I'll give it to you. The last thing I want is any problems between us." He smiled and raised her hand to place a soft kiss on it a sweet grin spreading across his face at the task. Standing slightly he leaned over to kiss the woman's forehead and after doing so felt her hands on his neck pulling him down to her mouth.

Standing in the doorway as she was heading back to check up on Emma, Shalimar watched as the psionic placed a kiss on the dark haired man's lips instantly feeling jealously rearing it's ugly head inside her feral belly. She didn't like the feeling of it. She knew she shouldn't be jealous of a soft, friendly kiss and it wasn't anything she'd normally be jealous of if the red head was actually still her own. But she wasn't. She was still Brennan's and the thought turned her stomach. As much as she wanted to hate the elemental she couldn't for she knew she too had the very same feelings as he and it wasn't as if he hadn't been altered by those psionics.

Brennan stood back up after what felt like forever to Shalimar though it was only a few seconds and smiled at the psionic before turning to the door where the peeping feral had been watching although not intentionally. Knowing it was best he show himself out he headed towards the door giving Shalimar a friendly smile as he left which to his surprise was repaid with one of the same.

"Hey, Shal," Emma called after her husband had left.

"Hey, hun," she replied and strode over to her bedside.

"Mmm something smells good."

"You like it? New hairspray," the feral replied before allowing the plate of pie to become visually accessible to the psionic.

Emma smiled and felt her stomach rumble at the sight of the delicious looking food and attempted to sit herself up. It turned out to be a bad idea though for the pain in her side reminded her she wasn't in any condition for the movement and she groaned at the discomfort.

"Hey, careful," Shalimar reminded bracing a hand behind the psionic's head and sitting herself down. "Let's get your energy back up," she informed handing the plate to the grateful woman.

Emma wasn't shy about taking the offering and began to polish it off as soon as it came into her hungry hands.

"So uh," Shalimar began not wanting to pry. "What happened with you and Brennan?" she asked deciding she was just desperate enough for information to do so.

"Well, I told him I didn't think we should stay married under such uncomfortable circumstances."

"Oh."

Emma looked at the feral who she could tell was holding back the biggest smile ever and grinned at the cuteness of it all.

"You can let it show, Shal," she said before taking another bite from the delicious pie and grinning as she shifted her eyes to the blonde who couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the statement.

"Well it's not the worst news I've had all week."

"Yeah well we won't be married much longer. We're gonna get an annulment as soon as we can," she answered. Although her mouth was full of pie Shalimar's ears seemed to instantly spring up at the new knowledge.

"Annulment?" she echoed trying to be sure she'd heard correctly. "You mean you two didn't…"

Emma finished chewing her pie before answering.

"No. We didn't have a chance."

"Oh. So it's just that you didn't have a chance?"

"I don't know exactly. He went to get some ice and…at the motel and never came back."

"So you would've if he had come back?"

Emma paused thinking the question over. Did she really want to answer that? She sighed knowing it would be best if she played it honest as she didn't need any more confusion in her life or love life at the moment.

"I think so yes."

Shalimar nodded seeming to hide her emotions really well except for the new feeling Emma was picking up from her.

"Why? Did you and Lara?"

There it was, Shalimar thought. The moment she knew she'd have to face and wasn't sure how she was going to or how Emma was going to deal with the truth. Taking a deep breath Shalimar looked down pausing as if to prep herself before speaking.

"Oh," Emma's voice replied before the feral had chance to speak a word. The thought hurt more than Emma had anticipated but remembered Shalimar wasn't hers anymore and she was the one who'd married someone else and could hardly hold the feral to decisions she made while under the influence of the impulses.

"We're not together," Shalimar finally stated. "I mean me and Lara. We're not a couple. The effects of the impulses and desires was only temporary I'm sure you noticed."

"Yeah," Emma replied somehow losing her appetite suddenly. She placed her fork on her plate to signify she was through and couldn't seem to evade the sad look in her eyes and Shalimar couldn't help but notice.

"Emma, I think-"

"Shalimar, Emma, we got some information you need to know about," Adam said walking his way into the lab followed by Lara, Jesse, and Brennan.

Shalimar furled her bow and didn't much appreciate being barged in on every time she was with a girl. It seemed to become a pattern and was quite a frustrating one at that. However she couldn't resist the opportunity to learn more useful information.

"What is it?" she asked turning around to look at the display screen as Adam stood typing.

"I've been doing some research and I think the gang that's been after you is still in town."

"Wait a minute you mean there's more crazy's out there with a grudge against us?" Emma asked upset in the fact that her troubles were yet to be over.

"Not more. The same."

"Wait a minute I thought this whole thing was put into motion by Felicia?" Jesse asked. "She was the reason Caleb came after Emma in the first place it was to get back at Shalimar. She sent him after her starting this whole mess."

"That's true but she's also got friends. Powerful friends who by being her allies have become our enemies," Adam explained turning to Emma. "I did a little research on that vision you told me about and," he paused punching in a few number until a map was displayed on the screen. "Ten eighty. Felicia rented an office building under an alias right next to the church you all were in and I think that's where she was holding her meetings."

"You think we should check it out?" Brennan asked eager to shot off some sparks as soon as possible.

"Yes there could be more threats there you need to deal with. Emma and Lara, you two will stay here with me. Shalimar, you, Jesse, and Brennan should head over there immediately before they leave so we can get the element of surprise."

"I'm ready," Brennan said eagerly clutching his fist in his hand.

"Great. Shalimar, Helix in five minutes."

Adam smiled before heading out. Brennan did the same anxious to get in a little punching bag time in as a warm up before leaving and Jesse left as well to check his computer before they departed.

"Here, I'll take that," Lara offered reaching out for Emma's pie plate.

Emma smiled and handed the woman the plate.

"Thanks."

"I guess I'll see you when you get back, Shal," Lara said before leaving the two alone in the lab while she headed back to the kitchen.


	27. What Needs To Be Done

"I guess you better get ready," Emma sadly informed not wanting to see the feral depart. "But I want you to promise me you'll be careful."

An easing smile came to Shalimar's face at the psionic's concern for her.

"I will," she assured. "We'll talk when I get back."

"I'll be here. Thanks to you."

Emma's smile was wide and happy making the feral pleased she now had the opportunity to gaze upon the gorgeous sight every day.

Shalimar leaned to place a kiss on the psionic's cheek but hesitated for a brief moment hovering above her like an angel before lowering her lips to Emma's own instead. She would have understood if Emma moved away but the psionic reciprocated. Shalimar soon felt the delicate fingers of the woman gently grazing the skin on the back of her neck as Emma pulled her closer to share the friendly kiss. Only it was more than just a friendly kiss. Shalimar could feel the desire in the woman beneath her and had to admit she too was feeling the very same way. In fact if she didn't know better she'd swear it was almost like old times.

After escaping the kiss Shalimar held her position above the red head and smiled in appreciation down at her. Emma's hand slowly slid from the feral's neck to rest against her cheek, now flushed from the touching of their lips, and she smiled back at the blonde.

Although Emma's hand was only pressed to her cheek Shalimar felt her whole body tingling at the soft sensation and let out a low, appreciative sigh at the delightful contact.

Emma's eyes shifted from the feral's to the door at the new presence of Lara leaning in the doorway came to her attention.

Shalimar turned to Lara upset that yet another interruption had befallen them and tried to hold back the sigh of her let down she felt queuing up inside her.

"The team's waiting in the Helix," Lara informed regretfully herself that she had interrupted them.

"Ok," Shalimar acknowledged. Her eyes gestured back to Emma's and she let the sigh escape before standing up.

"I'll see ya later," she informed the psionic and began to walk towards the door.

"Ok. Remember, be careful."

"See ya later," Shalimar offered walking past Lara in the doorway.

Lara smiled in return and watched as the feral made her way down the hall for the Helix. Looking over to Emma, Lara picked up on the uneasiness in the air between them as contemplated excusing herself but before she could make the statement Emma was already speaking.

"Why don't you come sit down?"

Lara smiled at the psionic's offering and showed herself to the chair beside her taking a seat at the wounded woman's side.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Lara offered not only for the reason of wanting to help the woman but also hoping she'd get the excuse to leave the room for a while.

"I'm good, thanks," Emma sweetly replied. "Actually, I was hoping we could talk."

Lara simply nodded as she was already pretty sure what the woman wanted to talk about.

Emma couldn't help picking up on Lara's nervousness and wondered if it was simply the topic of the discussion they were about to have or something deeper.

"I'm not trying to steal Shalimar away from you. I understand what happened between us was just the impulses," Lara's explanation was sudden.

Emma paused in the silence for a moment.

"Actually, Adam said the impulses only heightened the desires for things we already wanted. It was us who acted upon them. Now I know you and Shalimar have history so I can understand why everything went down between you two. And while I can't say that I'm very happy with it I also realize I don't have the speaking room to reprimand you two for your actions."

"But now that everything's back to normal you two should be a couple again right?"

"I don't know yet. First I need to sort out this marriage with Brennan. After our annulment I guess I'll just see what happens from there."

"But you want to be back with her don't you?"

"I'm not sure actually. I think I do but I want some time to figure everything out."

Lara nodded in understanding.

"Lara, there's something I wanna say to you. When Brennan was kidnapped and you were missing I thought you might have been involved and I'm sorry. I did have to think or every possible option and while I'm not sorry for considering everything I am sorry for doubting your friendship."

"It's ok. I understand. I probably would have done the same thing under the circumstances."

"Brennan," Shalimar called as she peeked her head around the corner of the alley she was stationed in.

"Yeah, Shal, I'm ready," he replied admitting to himself he'd missed not having his comlink on.

"Jesse," Shalimar's voice called again.

"Shal, I'm all ready what about you?"

"I'm ready. What do you say we deliver a little payback?"

"Let's do it," Brennan agreed.

Shalimar's eyes flashed in anticipation as she kicked open the door to the building she'd been hugging.

"Hey, boys, sorry I'm late," she said with an arrogant smile as she quickly scanned the room where the eight men were.

All eyes were focused on Shalimar as Jesse entered through the solid wall on the other side of the room instantly knocking two of the men on the back of the head causing them to ink to the floor.

Brennan entered from the door at the top of the staircase and his eyes locked on the men closing in on the eager feral.

"Hey!" he called causing a couple of them to look up at the intruder. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Before the men could react they were hit with powerful charges from the elemental and fell to the ground. The remaining men turned to charge the feral but her agile body was quick to launch itself into the air, urging herself about as she delivered fierce kicks to drop her unworthy attackers.

The remaining man in the center of the room looked shocked at being outnumbered and his eyes shifted to the gun cabinet on the far wall. Shalimar took a step towards him causing him to turn in preparation to run but a grinning Jesse was already there blocking his path.

"Boo," the molecular taunted with a smile.

The solo dark haired man turned but just as quickly as he made the movement was Shalimar's fist to drop him to the floor with his defeated comrades.

"All in a hard day's work," she said placing her hands on her hips and looking to Jesse and Brennan with satisfaction.


	28. Reconnections

Shalimar smiled on the ride home in the Helix happy in the knowledge that she no longer had to look over her shoulder. At least not for Felicia and her gang.

"It's gonna be a little quiet around Sanctuary now that Felicia won't be around to stir up trouble," Jesse said turning to the feral.

"Nah. There's always something going on at that place," the feral reminded rising from her seat and walking to stand behind the molecular lowering herself and wrapping her arms around his neck. "But at least we're all alive," she said thankfully.

Jesse turned his head up to look the feral in the eyes and was grateful to receive a kiss for his efforts.

"Thanks," she said before sitting herself back down in preparation to contact Sanctuary for a report of the events.

Soon enough the Helix was pulling itself back into the hanger and the three successful mutants were proudly marching their way back into Sanctuary. Shalimar was the first off the craft and nearly ran to the lab excited about seeing Emma again.

"Emma," she said as she nearly rushed through the lab doorway and over to the psionic.

"Hey, there's my favorite feral," Emma said eagerly extending her arms to hug the blonde she'd missed immensely while she was away.

Shalimar smiled and hugged the woman close but not too tight as she didn't want to cause her any discomfort.

"I missed you," Emma informed when Shalimar finally pulled back to look her over.

"Well Felicia and all her goons are long gone so I'll be around to take care of you from now on."

Shalimar rubbed soft, comforting circles on Emma's bare arms bringing serenity to the psionic. Turing to the chair Shalimar noticed Lara was in the room and felt a little bad for not acknowledging her before hand.

"Hey, Lara."

"Welcome home, Shal. Well, I guess since I'm not needed here I'll go get some dinner started."

Lara smiled and stood up beginning to head for the door.

"Lara, you don't have to rush outta here if you don't want to," Shalimar informed not wanting her guest to feel slided although she did want the alone time with the psionic.

"It's ok. You two need some time. I'll see ya later," Lara said happily before leaving the room.

Shalimar turned back to the psionic smiling and taking both her hands before sitting herself down.

"So whatcha been up to?" she asked running her fingers over the soft skin of the back of the red head's palm.

"Oh ya know, just missing you," Emma replied enthusiastically. She hadn't felt that happy since before the whole ordeal had started and was grateful for things to be taking a turn backs towards normality.

"Well I won't let that happen again," Shalimar reassured.

Shalimar grinned and leaned herself over to the psionic making it known she wanted to kiss the red head again. Instead of allowing the feral to follow through with her plan however Emma put her hand up to Shalimar's shoulder to prevent her from drawing any nearer towards her.

"Shalimar, we need to talk."

Shalimar paused before letting herself sink back into her chair in union with the heart inside her chest.

"Yeah. I know."

"I wanna talk about what happened yesterday in the church."

"What about it?"

"You were prepared to save me even when I was already dying."

Shalimar furled her bow looking the psionic straight in the eye and gripping her hands tighter.

"You know I'd never give up on you, Emma."

"But I was going to die and you risked Lara's life to save mine. You deactivated my collar taking the risk with Lara even though I was already dying."

"I had faith in Jesse."

"But what if he hadn't been there? You would've still made the same choice wouldn't you?"

Shalimar remained silent. Was Emma actually upset with her that she'd chosen to save her?

"Emma, I'd never accept your death. I'll fight it as long as I can."

"I don't want you to risk other people's lives to save me, Shal."

"Emma, what is this? Are you saying I should've just turned and deactivated Lara's collar and killed you? Would that have made you happy?"

"No. I'm glad everything worked out the way it did but what about next time? We could both be dead right now, Shal, because you couldn't accept the inevitable."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to die one day, Shalimar. You can't stop that."

"Yeah well I'm gonna try my hardest. Besides you've already died three times and you'll still here."

"Well the last one was a little too close for comfort. What happened anyway no one's told me?"

Shalimar was quiet for a moment as she prepared herself to relive the previous nights events not wanting to see the images of the love of her life dying again.

"You died last night. Jesse, Brennan, and I rushed you back here to the lab and Adam was able to give you a blood transfusion and revive you. It was too close."

"Blood transfusion?"

Shalimar nodded and lifted her arm to show the psionic the small hole still slightly visible on her arm.

"Your blood?"

Shalimar nodded again.

"I gave you CPR and that only did so much but luckily Adam was quick to react."

"Thank you."

The sudden playful grin on the feral's face brought curiosity to Emma's eyes and she looked over the suspicious looking feral before her.

"What?" she asked unable to tell herself what the big secret was.

"You know you broke your promise."

Emma couldn't help but smile back at the feral as she questioned, "what promise?"

"That you'd never die again. You promised me."

Emma laughed tilting her head back and recalling the night she'd informed the feral she wouldn't have to see a psionic death again.

"You're not gonna hold me to that are you?"

"You know I am."

"I was only saying it to shut you up," Emma insisted unable to keep herself from chuckling once again.

"Yeah well, you also said that I had the right to yell at you."

"Ok, ok. You have the right to yell at me."

Shalimar grinned slowly standing and leaning over the woman below her.

"I can think of better ways to punish you," the feral informed before lowering herself towards the psionic's lips grateful that this time she didn't pull away.


	29. A Warm Welcome

"So what do ya think, Adam?" Shalimar asked turning her smiling face from Emma to the man across the room.

"I think moving Emma back into her bedroom should be fine. I'll have the guys put some equipment in there for you and then she can get settled back in."

Shalimar's smile widened as she almost seemed to squeal with delight at the news. With Emma in the lab and sleeping for nearly three days and Lara now back home, Shalimar had become increasingly lonely and couldn't be happier the psionic was to rejoin her in their bedroom.

Emma smiled to Adam to show her thanks as he exited the lab. Turning back to Shalimar Emma paused noticing the pure joy and excitement sprawled across her face and while she too was more than thrilled to get out of the lab she didn't want to send the wrong message to the feral. Particularly the idea that she was ready to be back in a relationship right away.

"Come on," Shalimar said standing and extending her arms to Emma. "I'll help you to your room." Our room, she said to herself, smiling as the thought crossed her mind.

Taking hold of the feral's forearms, Emma let Shalimar gently pull her into a sitting position. Being upright was uncomfortable however and she swung her legs over the side of the gurney hoping to move from the painful position. The pressure of her own body against her wounded stomach was increasing and the sight of the discomfort on her face informed the feral she wanted to be up as soon as possible. Wrapping her arm around Emma's neck Shalimar gently took grip on the woman and lifted her, bracing her weight until the psionic's feet were resting on the floor. Emma smiled a grateful response when the woman didn't let go of her. In fact the longer she was in the feral's arms the more she didn't want to be out of them.

"Let's go lie down."

The feral's suggestion sounded fabulous to the tired psionic and she walked down the hall braced against the blonde woman until they came to their bedroom door. It was their room wasn't it? She reminded herself. She also reminded herself how much she had been missing and more importantly almost craving it.

Not wanting to let go of the delightful skin of the red head Shalimar used her foot to open the door before easing the psionic over to the unmade bed. Assisting Emma down Shalimar helped her under the covers trying hard not to recall the last time she'd lowered the breathtaking woman down like that.

Emma let out a sigh of relaxation at being back in her own bed. With Shalimar sitting beside her she felt perfectly at peace. Even her wounds seemed to feel better as Shalimar's presence alone was almost enough to heal her pain. The feral's fingers gently rubbing over her bandages and flesh sent waves of warming pleasure right through the red head's skin bringing a grateful smile to her lips.

As Emma's attention was suddenly called to the left she turned to the nightstand beside her letting her eyes fall upon the bowl and cup that rested there and lifted her eyes as she turned back to Shalimar.

"So I'm gone three days and our room's already a mess?" Emma joked.

"Oh yeah, well, I haven't really been in here that much."

Emma smiled knowing the reason was she'd been too preoccupied with being at her side the last few days and obviously had neglected everything else in favor of her.

"What about now?"

"Now," Shalimar began crawling over Emma and making her way under the sheets. "You won't be able to keep me away from here."

Shalimar turned her head on the pillow to face the psionic who in turn was staring right back at her. Trailing her hand between them Shalimar ran the balls of her fingers down the length of the psionic's arm until she reached her hand and took it within her own.

Emma smiled at the comforting contact and tightened her hold on the feral's skin and scooted herself right up against the warm woman, her body almost thanking her for the movement.

"Good," she replied with a warm smile.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," Emma agreed knowing herself it was all too true.

Before Emma could begin to explain her heart's desire full feral lips were closing in on her with intent on a kiss she wasn't sure it was the right time for.

As she was expecting her own lips to be embraced with soft psionic ones Shalimar was taken off guard to find a finger pressed to her mouth. A soft finger but a finger none the less. She opened her eyes instantly looking for answers in the woman next to her.

"Shalimar, I think we should talk about us."

Shalimar sighed hoping she didn't offend the psionic but she wasn't really in the mood for the heart to heart Emma was.

"Can't we just skip it and pretend this whole thing never happened?"

The sad look in Emma's eyes brought instant regret to the feral at the suggestion and she leaned her head back down to prepare herself for a talk.

"You know we can't."

"Why not? I don't understand, Emma, what happened with us wasn't natural. At least not entirely. Now that everything's back to normal we should pick up where we left off. Unless…" she trailed off not liking the trail of thought she was now undertaking. "Unless you're not sure if it's me or Brennan you want."

"That's not it, Shal. It's deeper than that. A couple days ago you were sleeping with and prepared to marry Lara and now you just wanna be engaged to me again? Do you honestly expect me to welcome that with open arms? Would you?"

"You're married to Brennan and I'm still here aren't I? I'm still willing to make it work. Aside from those things that weren't totally in our hands nothing happened between us to warrant a break up, Emma. If a couple days ago hadn't happened we'd be on our honeymoon right now, which by the way cost me a good amount of money to cancel."

"I wasn't sleeping with Brennan, Shalimar, it's not the same."

Shalimar huffed in shock and annoyance and pushed herself off the bed suddenly not feeling like she wanted to be right beside the psionic during her accusations. Standing in the middle of the room she turned to face the woman still in the bed.

"That's what this is about. You think I cheated on you because Lara and I slept together," Shalimar's words were statements as she wasn't going to bother asking what she was sure was fact.

"Well it doesn't help any."

Emma held a sad yet serious look and attempted to sit herself up before remembering that wasn't the best idea and easing herself back to the softness of the bed beneath.

Shalimar sighed and walked over to the edge of the bed to sit herself down and began to rub the psionic's shoulders. Emma closed her eyes allowing herself to enjoy the sensations glad that she was able to feel something other than pain.

"I just need some time," Emma said softly, her eyes still closed as Shalimar massaged her.

"How much time?"

"I don't know. However long it takes."

A huff escaped the feral and she removed her hands from the psionic's skin letting her arms drop to her sides in frustration and rest on the bed.

Emma opened her eyes as she felt the feral standing from the bed some warmth departing when she did. Watching the blonde Emma saw her walk over to the dresser and open it taking a small bag from under the pile of clothes and sitting herself back beside her.

"I got you something before…the other day," Shalimar informed smiling and handing the small ball to the red head.

Curiosity got the best of the psionic and she smiled down as she reached into the bag to remove a small, felt jewelry box. Emma carefully opened the box instantly surprised and shocked at the necklace it bared. Gently she picked the gold chain up holding the emerald hart shaped locket with her other hand.

"Wow," Emma managed to finally breath out as she was still in awe at the stunning piece of jewelry. "It's beautiful."

"Turn it over."

Emma did as she was told and noticed the engraving on the back bearing the words, "Emma and Shalimar forever." With an engraved heart underneath.

"I love it," Emma exclaimed still in awe of the beauty of the piece. "Thank you."

"Here," Shalimar started and removed the necklace from the psionic's hands. "Let me put it on."

Smiling Emma leaned up as much as she could as Shalimar reached around her back. The feeling of the feral's breasts gently brushing up against her own brought an even bigger smile to the psionic's face as Shalimar closed the chain around her neck.

Emma wanted to reach out and pull the blonde closer to her at her departure but simply smiled back at her instead.

"It looks great on you," the feral complimented, the saying causing the psionic's cheeks to turn slightly to match her hair as she blushed. "I'm gonna go get a few things and I'll be back soon. You just rest here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Shalimar made a movement to stand which was only half completed as Emma's hand was gently pulling her closer until soft lips were embracing her own in a sensation she'd been craving too long. Emma's kisses were long and slow and Shalimar found herself forgetting all the events of the previous days she'd spent not being with the woman. As far as her heart was concerned she'd never been without the woman. Nor could she ever again.

Shalimar took in a much needed breath when Emma finally pulled her lips slowly from the feral's.

"I'll be back soon," Shalimar reminded as she stood up, hating to leave.

"Um, you forgot something," Emma reminded gesturing with her eyes to the bowl and cup on the nightstand.

Shalimar grinned and walked back over to pick them up before leaning down to place a kiss on Emma's forehead.

"It's good to have you back."

Emma smiled as the feral headed back over to the door blowing her a kiss as she stood for a second looking back at her. Shalimar smiled in return before stepping through the door and gently closing it behind her.


	30. Familiar Feelings

Emma smiled to herself as she turned on her side in the bed letting a long breath escape her lips as she relaxed herself into a comfortable position. Tired blue eyes fell upon the smiling faces of the photos on the nightstand forcing memories of happy times and love back into her groggy head. She had to admit she'd enjoyed the past week with Shalimar and in working on their relationship she'd come to realize she was a fool to ever question it.

Her attention was torn from the happy images as the sound of a door opening interrupted her thoughts. Turning towards the noise she was greeted by Shalimar's welcoming face, no doubt a sight for sore eyes and she returned the kind smile with one of her own.

"Hey, sleepyhead," the feral greeted walking over to the bedside and handing the woman a glass of orange juice.

"Hey," Emma replied taking the cold glass from the warm hands of the feral and sipping. "Where ya been?"

"I was just doin' a lil training with uh your ex husband," Shalimar responded surprisingly grinning as she said it.

"Ex husband, wow, that sounds weird," Emma replied. She set the glass down on the nightstand and sat herself up almost all the way. "You know there's something I meant to tell you."

Shalimar smiled and sat down beside the woman placing her hands atop both of Emma's.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"When I was in the Helix and I crashed that day I was thinking about you. I was trying to connect to Brennan and it hurt but it was you that got to me. I felt your distress and love underneath it all and that's what was too much for me."

"I hope you're not trying to flatter me," the feral joked.

"I just wanted you to know I was connected to you. I felt you more than anyone else even then."

Shalimar smiled knowing the psionic meant something good.

"So you think you're ready to walk on your own?"

"Um yeah I can give it a shot. I think I'm starting to get a bed sore."

Shalimar laughed and stood up.

"Come on."

Emma wrapped her arms around the feral's neck and pulled herself into a full sitting position hanging her legs over the edge of the bed. Gently, she stood herself up keeping a hand braced against the feral's shoulder for support. Once she steadied herself she removed the hand and began to take a few small steps around the room. Proudly she turned as she reached the end of the bed and walked back towards Shalimar.

"You seem to be doing much better," Shalimar complimented as Emma approached her, her arms already extended towards her.

As Emma took the last few steps to close the distance between her and Shalimar a sudden ache in her stomach took her off guard causing her to lose her balance and tumble into the blonde taking her down to the bed.

"Guess I spoke too soon," Shalimar joked looking up at the red head above her.

Emma laughed in return but soon noticed their playful moment was taking a turn as Shalimar's warm body heaved against her own, warm breath tickling her neck as it blew across her skin.

The weight of her body pushing down onto Shalimar's and her still sensitive wound on her stomach was making the position uncomfortable for the psionic and she gently rolled herself off the feral to lie across the bed beside her. Before she even had a chance to question getting up she found Shalimar crawling atop her and bracing her arms on either side of her.

Soon soft lips were gently nipping at Emma's neck sending gentle vibrations of pleasure through her whole body. The feral's tantalizing tongue strokes on the psionic's needy skin brought utn a soft moan deep in Emma's throat.

Shalimar's smiled at the reaction she received from the red head continuing to kiss and lick her way across the softness of her neck. Reaching an adventurous hand between them, Shalimar let her fingers work their way under the psionic's loose top and skim across the smooth plane of her belly. Coming to the bandage still over Emma's wound Shalimar let her fingers walk along the edges of it gently applying pressure but careful not to push too hard as she gently worked around the corners.

Shalimar paused as her hand reached the top of the psionic's sleep pants before gently running the backs of her fingers across the skin she found there, teasing the psionic with her touch.

Emma's body instinctively arched up at the feral's warm touch at the bottom of her belly. She could feel the heat building between them, between her own legs, and if she didn't know any better she'd swear the temperature in the room was well over a hundred and climbing.

Shalimar's mouth moved from the psionic's neck and began to work it's way down her body planting little angel kisses all the way until she reached the top of the red head's pants and placed a line of kisses across her lower stomach causing the psionic to tremble and the feral to grin with arrogance.

Looking up at the sleek body of the woman Shalimar lifted the top before continuing to kiss her way across Emma's stomach. Swinging her leg over the psionic's hip Shalimar straddled her all the while keeping her mouth pressed to the flesh she craved more than life itself.

Shalimar's hands took hold of each side of Emma's shirt and slowly she was lifting the garment from Emma's soft body to drop it to the floor. Taking in the deliciously magnificent sight beneath her Shalimar licked her lips with anticipation tasting the sweet remnants of Emma's flesh before lowering her head to kiss her way back down the woman's body.

Emma let out a low moan of pleasure as Shalimar's warm tongue swirled around her hardened nipple before her breast was drawn into the mouth of the woman. Shalimar sucked harder and Emma's breathing picked up as the feral continued to tease her nipple. Shalimar's fingers plucked the psionic's other nipple gently as her month continued to work on the red head's right breast. Soft, pleading fingers began wearing in and out of blonde hair filled with desire in their touch and driven by lust the psionic could never fool herself into thinking had disappeared. They had a mind of their own now as they clawed at and dug into feral skin before gently soothing the marks she'd made with her fingertips.

Much to Emma's annoyance soon Shalimar's mouth was pulling away and her tongue gliding back down the smooth indent on her belly.

Pausing as she reached the top of the psionic's pants again Shalimar thought for a brief moment before gripping them on either side and tugging them down the smooth legs of the woman pulling them off her feet as Emma kicked them to the floor beneath.

Shalimar's tongue was soon licking it's way up the appetizing legs underneath her. She worked with patience much to Emma's surprise who could see the savage lust the feral had been harboring the past week grow with each passing day.

Shalimar paused as she reached the top of the psionic's thighs, grateful she hadn't been wearing underwear and lifted her eyes to the woman. Emma turned her head down to stare back at the hesitating blonde watching as she placed a soft kiss over the smooth, shaven skin below her naval.

Emma hung her head back and closed her eyes at the delicate yet amazing sensations the kiss shot through her whole body. By the time she opened her eyes Shalimar was above her looking straight into her wanton blue gems.

Reaching up Emma placed her hand to the feral's flushed cheek unsure which of them was generating the overwhelming heat she felt. Shalimar's head was quickly lowering and Emma's lips were caught up in those of the feral's in no time. Emma's mouth felt right at home as she kissed the feral back with all the passion in her heart letting loose all she'd tried to hide the past week.

"Emma," Shalimar finally spoke as she pulled her mouth free.

"Hmmm," was all the psionic responded with her eyes still closed and her head still in position to kiss the feral.

"Emma, look at me," the low voice of the feral begged.

Emma's eyes opened to look into the familiar sight of Shalimar's own precious golden brown eyes staring back at her.

"I love you."

Emma smiled at the words as if it was the first time she'd ever heard them forgetting she'd been hearing them all week.

"I love you too."

"I wanna marry you."

Emma's eyes widened at the statement and she lowered her hand from the feral's cheek.

"I want-I need to be with you, Emma. I know you feel the same. Marry me."

Emma smiled brining her hand back up to the feral's warm cheek.

"I'd love to."

Shalimar smiled wider than she ever had lowering her mouth back home to Emma's once again kissing the woman below her, the only woman she ever wanted to kiss for the rest of her life.


	31. Shalimar's Wedding Present

_Sanctuary: 1 month later_

"Did you show it to Shal yet?" Brennan asked wide-eyed as he looked over the psionic before him wearing nothing but low cut thong underwear and a tiny t-shirt.

"Not yet."

"She's gonna love it."

"I guess the drool on your bottom lip means it looks good."

"It looks great," he admitted loving the sight before him.

Before he could complement any further a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Wait," Emma called realizing Shalimar was on the other side of their door. "Don't come in yet."

"Why what are you two doing in there?" she joked holding herself on the other side of the door awaiting an invitation from her fiancé.

Brennan stood from the bed and flashed the psionic a final grin before exiting the room to join the feral in the hall.

"I guess I'm gonna go help set up another buffet table in the living room. See ya later, Shal," he informed leaning to place a friendly kiss on her cheek and continuing on his way down the hall.

"Emma," Shalimar's impatient voice came through the door. "This isn't more of that 'can't see you before the wedding' junk is it?"

"No I learned my lesson about that don't worry."

"Than can I come in?"

"Yeah come on in."

Sighing in relief Shalimar pushed her way through the door only to find the psionic nowhere in sight.

"So you wanna play hide and seek huh?"

The playful feral flashed her eyes locking them on the bathroom door as her feral senses informed her of a psionic inside.

"Just wait there, Shal, I'll be right out."

Brown eyes returned to normal as the feral sat herself on the bed. She could hardly keep herself still at how giddy with excitement she was with thoughts of how Emma would be her wife by the end of the day.

"Shal, I want you to close your eyes," Emma called from the privacy of the unseen bathroom.

"Emma."

"Please just do it. I have a surprise for you."

Shalimar chucked and agreed to the woman's terms.

"Alright but it better be good."

"Well that's up to you. Are they closed?"

Shalimar sat on the bed feeling a little foolish with her eyes shut in anticipation.

"Yep."

Soon feral senses were informing Shalimar of Emma's presence before her and she fought herself to keep her eyes closed.

"I wanted to show you what I was doing yesterday. What I was hiding from you."

"Should I be worried?" the feral joked.

"Ok," Emma finally said. "You can open them now."

Shalimar's eyes opened and just as quickly her brown pupils widened at the beautiful sight before her.

"Wow," she gasped surprised herself she was able to speak as she looked over the red head before her wearing her red, lace bra and matching thong bearing the feral's name.

Emma pulled the top of the thong down to fully reveal what Shalimar's eyes were already fixated on.

Taking a few steps closer Shalimar reached out to gently brush her fingers across the top of the tattoo just below the psionic's bikini line written in black ink and simply saying "Shalimar" and donning a small, red heart after the name.

"You like it?" Emma asked though the arousal she was picking up from the feral told her she more than liked it.

"I love it," the feral breathed out wrapping her arm around the psionic's waist and pulling her close pressing their bodies to one another.

"I told you I wanted another tattoo. This is what I meant."

Shalimar smiled and leaned in to share a kiss with her fiancé letting her tongue taste every inch of the red head's bottom lip before tracing it's way across the top of her mouth. Pulling back she grinned at the woman wickedly and ran her hands up and down the psionic's back in soothing motions.

"You don't expect me to get one of those do you?" the feral joked.

Emma smiled in return letting her tongue escape to taste the sweet lips of the blonde once again. It only lasted a moment and the psionic was removing herself from the feral's hold.

"I need to put my cream on," she informed the feral and turned to lie herself out on the bed. Reaching into the drawer beside her she removed a tube of A and D ointment. Bringing her gaze back to the curious feral she bit her lip and grinned devilishly at her.

"So what do ya say?" she asked waving the tube slightly in her hand and crossing her leg over her other knee and seductively questioning, "You wanna lube me up?"

Grinning like a cat watching it's dinner Shalimar pounced on the bed eagerly taking the tube from the psionic's hand and grabbing hold on her hips to swing her into position on her back.

Emma swung her head back on the pillow and a second later warm fingers covered with cold ointment were gently massaging themselves over her sensitive skin.

Shalimar stroked her fingers lightly over the inked skin gently rubbing in the ointment over every inch of the tattoo. Emma looked down to watch and Shalimar let out a deep growl at her increasing desire. Upon finishing her task she let her fingers brush back and forth repeatedly over the sensitive area until finally reaching up with both hands to tug the thong from the woman's thighs.

Emma's hands were there quickly however cupping the feral's own anxious ones signifying she wasn't having any of it.

"Shal, you know we can't. I have to get my hair done still."

Shalimar tried to remove her hands from the psionic's but she only held on tighter and moved her arms in union with Shalimar's.

"You look great already," the feral tried to convince her.

"Come on," Emma said sitting up before the blonde. "I told you there'll be plenty of time for that on our honeymoon."

Shalimar groaned and leaned in to the psionic's neck kissing an invisible necklace across her warm flesh.

"This is a fine time for you to grow a set of morals, hun," the feral's low voice spoke against her neck.

"I'm sorry but I want this day to be perfect," Emma insisted gently pushing the feral back. She hated it herself especially seeing the disappointment in the blonde's beautiful eyes staring back at her full of painful unrequited desire. "Now go get back to work before I change my mind," the psionic ordered placing a quick and teasing kiss on the feral's lips before standing from the bed.

Sighing Shalimar stood up as well and walked to the door turning as she reached in to lean seductively against the wall.

"You sure you want me to go?" she tried one last time to change Emma's mind hoping the psionic would beg her to stay.

Turing around in the center of the room Emma grinned and slowly tugged the thong down her smooth legs wiggling along with them the entire time. Her tongue slowly slid across her lips moistening them slightly and she ginned at the blonde in the doorway relishing the power she had over her.

"Yep."

Shalimar sighed in defeat and lifted her eyes one last time.

"You'll pay for that later, missy," she promised. "Now if you'll excuse me there's a cold shower with my name on it," the feral explained before closing the door to show herself out of the room.


	32. Preparations

_Author's Note: Ok for those of you who watch "The L Word" let me just explain when these storylines cross over. As you read you'll see it's obviously during the time in between after Dana and Lara dated but before Dana and Alice did. So that's that._

* * *

"Hey, Shal," Jesse greeted as the feral walked past the living room. "Your mood lights are all ready for later," he informed. "I was just gonna ask you if you wanted to come with me to get the rest of your guests."

"Actually I was about to go take a shower. Can you handle it on your own?"

"Sure. Lara's still in the kitchen and Alice, Dana, and Shane were in there with her and Adam last I checked."

"Alright and thanks for the lights I appreciate it."

"No problem. See ya later, Shal," he exclaimed as he headed out of sight and towards the Helix.

Wanting to take her shower as soon as possible but eager to visit with her guests Shalimar headed for the kitchen the sounds of laughter music to her ears as she approached.

"Shalimar, hey," Lara's happy voice greeted as the feral joined the group. "We missed you. These are my friends I told you about Dana Fairbanks and Alice Pieszecki and that's Shane McCutcheon she's doing Emma's hair," Lara explained gesturing to each of the women appropriately.

"Nice to meet you," Shalimar said shaking each of the women's hands.

"Congratulations on getting married," Dana offered with a smile. "I didn't know what you guys liked so I just brought a chocolate cake and some wine," she said gesturing to the items on the counter beside her.

"Thanks," the feral replied with a smile. "How's it coming over there, Adam?" she asked looked at the man standing over the stove.

"Just fine, Shalimar, most of the food is done and the girls have been doing a great job of setting it out."

"Good. Just a little tip you guys would do well to stand back when he's on the stove," the feral joked making a face at Adam as she did so.

"Very funny," Adam said noticing the girls were giggling at the remark.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Emma asked walking into the kitchen.

"Adam cooking," the feral informed instantly walking over to her fiancé and wrapping two arms tightly around her.

"Is that Emma?" Shane asked leaning over to Lara.

"Yeah that's her."

"Hmm not bad," came her response as she made no effort to hide her grin while her eyes searched Emma's feminine body.

"Hey, down girl," Alice said gently slapping Shane's shoulder.

"All the good girls are taken."

"Hey, I resent that," Alice shot back.

"You're right I'm sorry. You're a fine girl, Alice," the dark haired woman reassured patting he on the back.

"Damn skippy." Alice nodded.

"Come on, hun, I think we better run for the hills while there's still time," the feral joked attempting to pull the psionic out the door.

"I'm sure it's not the hills you were going to drag me to. Besides, I'm not in any hurry." The psionic grinned further enjoying teasing the feral every chance she got.

"Adam's cooking and unless you wanna end up with cake all over you again you'll come with me."

"And I'll still remain clean?" she asked in disbelief leaning her head in to rest against Shalimar's and stare into her eyes.

"As clean as you can be," the feral hinted pushing her lips forward quickly hoping to steal a kiss only to find Emma had already pulled back.

"Shalimar, I might remind you a sarcastic mouth is a lonely mouth."

Emma grinned and stepped forward to greet the woman she saw before her.

"Hi, I'm Emma you must be Lara's friends," the psionic explained extending her hand to the blonde before her.

"Hi, I'm Alice nice to meet you."

Emma offered a warm smile and moved to the woman beside her.

"Dana. Thanks for inviting us."

"Well thank you for coming," Emma replied.

"Shane," the remaining woman greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"Well I definitely gotta go take that shower so I guess I'll see ya later," Shalimar said reluctantly knowing Emma wasn't going to change her mind and go for some alone time before the vows.

"That's a good idea," Emma agreed. "You go get cooled off before the wedding."

"Well usually things don't cool off until after the wedding," the feral joked raising an eye.

"Believe me," Emma assured. "They won't."

Licking her lips as to show the feral a taste of what was to come she grinned as Shalimar turned and left the room.

"So, Shane," Emma said turning around. "I've been looking forward to you doing my hair."

"Well I'm ready to get started as soon as you are."

"Great. Let's go then."

Shane stood from the stool she'd been leaning on and followed the psionic eagerly out of the room.

"So um Dana and I will just take these plates out to the living room," Alice said nudging Dana's arm and picking up one of the plates on the counter.

"Ok," Lara said smiling up to Alice and then Dana from the counter she was working on.

Dana picked up the cake and followed the blonde woman out of the kitchen as they carried the food out to the living room and set them on one of the buffet tables.

"So," Alice said setting her plate down on the table and turning to lean against it.  
Dana looked at the woman with a baffled, questioning look and Alice only smiled knowingly in return.

"Ok that's really annoying. What is it?" the brunette finally asked at Alice's remaining silence.

"How's it coming?"

"How's what coming?"

"You know!" the blonde explained almost jumping at the words. "Your plan of getting Lara back."

"What?" Dana asked shocked at the accusation. "I don't have any plan."

"Oh come on now, Dana. I see it in your eyes. You brought Lara's favorite wine to someone else's wedding you knew she was cooking for. Brought chocolate cake hoping for a little aphrodisiac mood to kick in."

Dana tilted her head and put on a serious face.

"You're not serious."

"Come on, Dana. It's obvious. You thought you'd show up, have a lil cake, rekindle the old flame…"

"Ok, Alice, you're being ridiculous."

"Whatever you say, hun."

"Hey," Jesse said as he walked past the girls. "Starting the party without me?"

Alice smiled at the sight of him and Dana shot her a knowing look.

"We wouldn't dream of it, sweetie," Alice informed. "I thought you left."

"No I forgot the address book. I'm heading out now though."

Alice smiled looking over the attractive man in the white tank top and played with her hair.

"Really? Well would you like some company?"

Jesse smiled at the question pretending to think about it.

"Yeah. That sounds good. Come on," the molecular agreed shooting her a cute smile and turning to leave.

Alice smiled as she walked past Dana, tilting her head towards her as she passed her.

"You got your plans I got mine," she informed following the blonde out of the room.

Sitting in front of the large mirror on her dresser Emma played with her hair and looked herself over.

"So did you have anything specific in mind?" Shane asked setting up the remainder of the tools on the desk.

"Whatever you recommend. I just wanna look stunning for my wedding."

Shane smiled and stepped behind the red head taking some of her hair between her fingers to feel it's remarkable softness.

"Well it won't take much," she complimented smiling at the psionic in the mirror. "I'll get to work."

Shalimar sighed as she stepped into her own bathroom. It'd been so long since she'd showered in her own room she hoped there'd still be some soap in there. Or better yet if there wasn't she could go back to her and Emma's room and ask for some as a thinly veiled excuse to talk. Opening the shower curtain she hoped there wasn't any only to have her eyes fall upon the disappointing sight of the two bottles in the corner and the bar on the edge.

Another sigh escaped her lips and she reached down to pull the top from her body letting it pool at her feet on the cold tile. Unbuttoning her jeans she slid them down her legs before bending over to turn the knobs on the shower wall.

Turning she caught a glance of herself in the mirror, now fully naked with the exception of her black undies just barely doing their job of covering her. Smiling at herself she looked her body over pleased with what she saw before pulling her underwear down to revel in her nudity.

A long sigh escaped the feral's lips as she stepped under the luke warm water letting the stress of the day pour off her toned body to wash down the drain at her feet. Shalimar lifted her head to allow the soothing water to pour onto her as she brought her hands up to brush the drops from her face, smiling underneath the comforting waterfall.

Shalimar let her hands move from her face to slide their way down her toned stomach, past her thighs, and down her legs enjoying the calming feel of the water gently beating down on her.

She smiled to herself as she remembered all the times she'd shared with Emma in that shower. The nights and mornings they'd escaped to the secluded serenity of the bathroom hoping to keep their relationship a secret. Jesse was the first to guess they were together what with his bedroom being the closest to the feral's. The two had woken him up so many nights and mornings he pretty much drew the conclusions himself. Brennan and Adam came around and the two women were more in love than any of them could have ever imagined, even the two of them.

Shalimar smiled as she enjoyed the thoughts of the psionic, wondering to herself why she was getting hotter at being under the water but all the while keeping her mind focused on the red head she was to be marrying later this very day.

"It's fabulous," Emma exclaimed looking at herself in the mirror. "I love it."

"I'm glad," Shane said smiling at the psionic in the mirror as well.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

A soft knock at the door wasn't enough to turn Emma's gaze from herself in the mirror but Shane's eyes flickered towards the sound to see Lara smiling and standing in the now open doorway.

"Oh hey, if you guys are almost done we were wondering if you'd come out and help us set up the rest of the decorations," Lara explained all the while keeping her familiar smile on.

"Uh, yeah, I think we're about through here," Shane said looking back to Emma. "Emma?"

"Can you guys go ahead without me? I'd like to finish getting ready."

"Sure," Shane agreed smiling before making her way to Lara in the doorway.

"I'll be out in a sec," Lara told the hairdresser as she walked by. "Hey, can I come in?" the chef asked looking at the psionic still admiring herself in the mirror.

"Yeah. Come on in."

Lara took the invitation and stepped into the room pushing the door half closed as she did so and walking over to stand beside the sitting psionic.

"I just wanted to wish you the best of luck with Shalimar. I think you two deserve to be happy."

Emma smiled at the thoughtful words and turned to face the red head beside her.

"Thank you. So what's goin' on with you and Dana?" Emma asked with a knowing grin.

Blushing, Lara looked to the floor for a split second before answering.

"I don't know. What we had was history but I guess it never goes away does it? I guess we'll see what happens."

"Well I wanna wish you the best of luck too," Emma said standing to hug the woman.

"Thanks. By the way you really look beautiful."

"Thanks. I'll be out when I'm done getting ready," Emma promised.

Lara smiled and walked back over to the door to show herself out, closing it behind her. Walking back out into the living room she smiled at the sight of Shalimar entering at the same time with a towel wrapped around her hair as it was obvious she'd just come from the shower.

"Hey," Lara greeted stopping to stand beside the wet feral.

"Hey. Where's Emma?"

"She's in her room getting ready which by way is something you should be doing."

"I know I just…missed her."

"Well that is sweet but I'm sure she'd much rather have a ready fiancé than a tender moment right now."

Looking down at her jeans and black v-neck shirt Shalimar realized it was probably best if she were to actually get ready for her wedding instead of spending the whole day trying to convince her fiancé for a quickie.

"Yeah. I guess I should go get ready," Shalimar agreed.

"You do that. I'll make sure the food's ready you just worry about your pretty little self ok."

"Well, all the plates are out except for whatever Adam's cook-" Dana's voice was interrupted by Adam walking into the room still wearing his blue apron and carrying a large cake.

"Here it is," he informed setting the cake stand down in an empty space on the table.

Walking over to the table Shalimar ran her finger gently along the side of the cake to take a test taste.

"Shalimar, don't you trust me to cook?" he questioned at seeing her actions. Clapping his hands together, and spreading some of the flour on them around at doing so, he smiled and looked back and forth between each of the women.

"Well, I guess we managed to avert disaster today," he proudly stated.

A coughing Shalimar removed her finger from her mouth and wiped it on her towel.

"Well, almost," she said flashing him a telling grin.

"Oh come on," he protested.

"I need to go get ready," the feral informed turning to Lara. "I hope you can fix that."

Lara giggled and took a taste of the cake herself and mimicking the face the feral had made.

"You forgot an ingredient, Adam," she informed swallowing hard once more. "I'll take care of this and you take care of yourself," Lara told the feral.

Shalimar smiled as Lara gently pushed her in the direction of her room.

"Ok. Thanks," Shalimar said taking off in the direction of her bedroom in a hurry.

Sometime later Shalimar smiled at herself in the mirror. The small, black dress did more than suit her and flatter her womanly figure and she smiled with arrogance as she looked herself over.

She opened the little jewelry box atop her dresser and searched though the earrings until she came to the glamorous diamond pair she wanted. Smiling she lifted them from the wooden case and put them into her ears, turning her head to check their position and smiling in satisfaction.

Reaching back into the case she removed her favorite diamond necklace and held it in her hands for a moment while she looked into the mirror.

"Wow," a familiar male voice came from her side and she turned her head to see a smiling, tuxedo wearing Brennan in the doorway. "You look great."

"Thanks," she said with a smile and the knowledge that she did in fact look spectacular.

Brennan stepped into the room and walked over to stand behind the woman, the scent of her hair alone more than intoxicating.

"Here," he said reaching down to take the necklace from her hands. "Let me."

Shalimar smiled and closed her eyes as he pushed her curly, blonde hair from her neck and gently fastened the necklace onto her. He rested his hands on her shoulders upon completion of the task and she opened her eyes stunned herself at how breathtaking she was.

"Emma's one lucky girl," Brennan confirmed as he looked over the beautiful woman in the mirror.

"Thanks," she said reaching up to touch his hand.

"Hey, guys," Jesse's voice caught their attention from the doorway.

"Hey, Jess, I didn't know you were back," Brennan exclaimed at seeing the blonde in the doorway also looking handsome in a tuxedo.

"Yeah, Shal, you're guests are all here and we're ready to start the wedding whenever you are."

"Thanks, Jess, I'll be out there shortly."

Jesse smiled and tapped on the wall before leaving their sight.

"Well, not that I didn't come in here to see my favorite girl on her wedding day," Brennan began, "but there is one more thing I needed in here."

"Oh," Shalimar said in realization and turned to the dresser to remove a tie from the top drawer. As the elemental went to remove it from her hand she pulled back.

"Let me," she offered moving herself into position and beginning to tie it for him. "You remember the first time I did this for you?" she asked laughing to herself at the question.

"Yeah," he replied smiling at the memory. "It was for that banquet we all went to. I didn't even have a tie I had to borrow one of Adam's."

"Yeah I remember how shocked I was that a guy like you didn't know how to tie a tie," she joked.

"Yeah, yeah."

He smiled looking down at the nice and neatly tied tie he was now wearing and turned to mirror to confirm his appearance.

"You look great," the feral complimented.

"You too. You ready?" he asked sticking his arm out for her to take.

"You bet," she answered intertwining her arm with his as he escorted her out the door.


	33. A Nice Day For Another Mutant Wedding

Shalimar gracefully entered the living room with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face. Striding in with the elemental on her arm the mood lights cast the perfect glare off her soft features, catching on the cleavage she bared and displaying just how truly beautiful she really was.

Brennan was all smiles as he led the stunning woman on his arm over to the corner of the room where a handsome Adam awaited, tuxedo and all. One would think the elemental would be a little jealous today with his history with the feral no matter how short it was and also with being married to Emma for a short period. Though Brennan would admit to himself he had secretly wanted everything to work out between him and the blonde at one point he was happy none the less that she seemed more pleased today than ever.

A gentle, friendly hand extended itself towards the feral who turned one last time to Brennan to smile in appreciation before a feminine hand met with the man's taking it into her own.

Adam's eyes shown with delight, even more so than usual, as Shalimar pulled herself close to him. Looking over the spectacular woman beside him he couldn't recall her ever looking more beautiful or more happy than she did that very moment and he himself felt more delighted than ever.

"You ready?" he asked, his smile seeming to warm her as she turned to look at him.

"More than ever," she answered knowing the statement couldn't be truer. It was finally here; the moment she'd waited for her entire life. She looked around for the woman she'd waited for as long as she could remember but found not sign of her gorgeous fiancé. Her attention was called back to Adam as he gently tugged at the arm she had interlocked with his and he reached over to rest a warm and comforting hand on hers.

Smiling wider than she ever had Shalimar walked forward arm in arm, hand in hand with the man she'd known, trusted, loved longer than any other.

Smiling faces turned up to the graceful feral as she slowly made her way down the isle. She could hardly believe any of this was even happening. Her friends sat in white chairs set up all around her and she was walking down the isle, a beautiful red carpet guiding her as she made her way to the podium where the man she'd known, lived with most of her life would soon marry her to the woman she'd dreamed of all those years. It was really going to happen. He'd earned the right to do so just for her and expressed to her what an honor he considered it to be. It was too good to be true, she told herself. But the looks of love and happiness from her surrounding friends and the proud look on Adam's face confirmed her blissful reality. It was just like she'd dreamed it. Better.

Finally reaching the end of the isle Shalimar drew in a deep, nervous breath as Adam released her to claim his position as priest before her.

Turning to her right the feral looked over her bridesmaids Lara Perkins and Lexa Pierce, each perfectly wearing the beautiful black and gold dress outfit complimenting both it and the feral quite well.

Lowering her bouquet slightly Lara blew a kiss at the giddy blonde who smiled in return and turned her gaze to the end of the isle where her friends, paired up, were beginning to walk down the line throwing flowers along the way.

Excitement encircled the feral, engulfing her in pleasure as she noticed Jesse ready to walk down the isle with Alice on his arm. The blue velvet pillow resting on the man's arm instantly called to the feral's eyes as she locked golden orbs with the rings resting delicately atop it. It was the one ring she'd wear for the rest of her life, she thought. Even if someday her Mutant X ring were to no longer serve her any purpose she knew in her soul this ring would grace her finger as long as she lived just as it was meant to.

Shalimar tried to control her breathing as the two blondes slowly made their way towards her. She waited for her best friend to approach making sure to memorize the way he looked right then for she'd never seen him happier. His proudness revealed itself in his kind eyes and with each step they were closer until he parted ways with the blonde woman and stood beside the feral, flashing a silent yet telling and confessing glance at Lexa who's eyes were also on him. His own eyes shifted back to the feral as he stood beside her. He'd always stood beside her and now was certainly no exception.

Never ceasing to smile at him Shalimar brought a slightly shaky hand up to her face when the wetness upon her cheek made itself known to her. The soft hand brushed away the few tiny tears and she turned as silence fell over the crowd and the music changed. The lights dimmed ever so slightly but the feral noticed. She'd already memorized every bit of the scene and atmosphere as she wanted to be sure and remember every little detail of the day her life truly began. The day her life and that of Emma's became one and the same. The day her dreams all came true and the world was hers to relish. The day her heart was it's fullest and her soul it's happiest.

Then she saw it. The woman she'd waited for since she was able to think. The woman she'd known her soul was destined for since first laying feral eyes on her. The very reason she was alive. Just the sight of Emma alone was enough to draw more tears forth from the feral's love struck eyes as her wife to be was escorted down the isle by the handsome elemental.

Shalimar tried to get her breathing under control wanting to be calm and collected by the time the psionic reached her side but it was useless. A heart far too excited and happy was in charge now as she watched the woman never taking her eyes from the gorgeous red head still unable to believe what was soon to be hers. It was almost too much for her fragile feral heart to stand. She could barely look straight at the stunning beauty but somehow kept her eyes fixated on the woman she'd soon call wife as she headed towards her.

It was almost as if everything was happening in slow motion. Shalimar wasn't sure if it was the water pooling up in her eyes or the pure sensation of it all that seemed to be impairing her perceptions but for some reason she stood watching the psionic elegantly step towards her barely seeming to gain any distance with each step. But she wasn't complaining too much. She just savored each second watching the woman approach in acceptance of their blessed union to be.

Emma smiled at each of her guests as she walked by, grateful she had agreed last minute to wear a wedding vail as she was already much more teary than she'd imagined she would be. Later she could blame it on the emotions of those around her but right now she knew her heart was grateful in finally getting it's desires fulfilled and she simply couldn't contain it.

The beautiful blue and white dress the feral had picked out for her shook lightly with every step adding a complimentary bounce to her natural own and she continued on her way. Emma was taking in everything around her, every scent, every face, every sound, every feeling. She wanted to remember every little thing related to the moment so she'd have the perfect memories to call upon when desired. The smiling face of the feral before her caught her eyes which had always lit up at the magnificent sight.

Shalimar kept her happy gaze on the now glowing woman as she approached. She took in a much needed breath as continuing to stare at the beauty was almost enough to cause her to lose it. She was almost close enough to touch now. Almost, and Shalimar's heart kicked up a notch at the excitement and anticipation.

Reaching a hand out towards the red head Shalimar waited for what seemed like a lifetime until the warm skin of the psionic was embracing her own. Sighing contently at the touch Shalimar guided the psionic beside her as the two stood hand in hand before Adam. Shalimar fought her urge to keep her eyes on the woman until finally turning them back to the smiling man.

Pausing for a moment Adam waited until he was sure it was the right time to begin and lifted his head to look around the room, bringing his eyes back to the two women in front of him as he spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he slowly began with no rush in his paced voice. "We are gathered here today to join these two women in holy matrimony."

Emma did her best to slow the flood of tears that had remained on her face as Adam continued speaking. Although Shalimar was pretty together by her side the psionic could tell her anxiety was washing over her like a tsunami with every passing second. Gripping the feral hand tighter she turned ever so slightly to look at the blonde woman beside her letting her smile shine down on the woman in hopes of easing her relaxation.

Shalimar tried her bet to listen to Adam's words but found herself far too lost in Emma to pay full attention to him. Only when the psionic turned her head back to the man did Shalimar do the same remembering she wanted to fully experience every aspect of her wedding.

The moment was finally approaching, Shalimar realized. The moment she'd be able to proclaim her undying love in front of everyone and her heart nearly skipped a beat just at the thought.

"And now I ask you, Shalimar," Adam's words sent shivers down the feral's spine and she took in a deep breath. "Do you take this woman, Emma deLauro to be your wife as long as you both shall live?"

Shalimar smiled looking to the woman beside her. How could she live the rest of her life not being married to this woman?

"I do," she answered. The pure love in Emma's eyes at the words was enough to draw forth another tear down the feral's cheek.

Taking a small step forward Jesse extended his arm between them allowing Shalimar to remove the proper ring from it's fixture on the pillow. Lifting Emma's hand Shalimar slowly slid the beautiful ring on the woman's ring finger, letting her own linger on the soft skin of the woman before finally returning to her side.

Adam smiled turning his gaze to the redhead beside the feral.

"And do you, Emma deLauro, take this woman to be your wife as long as you both shall live?"

Emma smiled feeling a small tear ease it's way down her smooth cheek before being soaked up by her vail, knowing she did take the woman in life, death, and anything that followed.

"I do," came the response Shalimar's had waited her whole life for. The response Emma herself had waited her whole life to speak. As quickly as the answer came were a few tears streaming down both the women's faces both surprised at how emotional they had allowed themselves to become.

Emma lifted the remaining ring from the pillow and Shalimar raised her hand allowing the psionic to present her with it.

"Then if no one in this room objects," Adam said pausing to take a breath, "I now pronounce you wife and wife."

Shalimar felt her heart grow at the words instantly turning to wrap her arms around her new wife, the sounds of her friends cheering and clapping seeming to be in the distance as the only thing on her mind was Emma now. Eagerly she lifted the vail from the psionic's face gazing into the eyes she'd wake up next to for the rest of her life. The beautiful blue gems that held everything she'd dreamed of.

Moist lips were soon meeting in a gentle, passionate kiss. Warm tongues danced their way in and out of each other's mouths and lips gripped one another as they communicated their deep love for each another.

Finally finding the strength to pull her mouth from her wife's Shalimar smiled back at the woman pressing her forehead to the psionic's and running her hand along her cheek. Turning to look over her friends she noticed they were all standing and clapping for them and the feral smiled gratefully to all of them before taking the psionic's hand to lead her back down the isle, flowers falling all around them as they walked.

_Author's Note: No this is not over yet. Also, I realize Lexa being put into the story is (seems) sudden... but this story does take place after the previous stories and they are after season 3. I had a short prequel that took place before the first story but I decided to use another story as the prequel instead and it is directly after season 3 and will explain Emma, Adam, Lexa, Sanctuary etc._


	34. Reception

Sitting at the table in the living room Emma shifted her eyes across the room as her wedding reception was in full swing now. Blue gems fell upon the dance floor where a smiling Jesse swirled elegantly with Alice in his arms. Dana and Shane laughed at the table across her own and Brennan was making himself at home in front of the refreshments table.

She scanned the room for her wife and smiled at the sight of her making her way across the dance floor towards her.

"Hey," Shalimar greeted kissing the psionic's forehead and sitting beside her. "I got ya some punch," she said setting the cup on the table before the red head.

"Thanks. I missed you."

Shalimar smiled at the sweet words.

"I missed you too," she agreed leaning over to place a soft kiss on her tasty lips.

"Hey, mind if I join in?" Lexa asked standing beside the two women.

"Be my guest," Shalimar informed allowing the woman to sit beside her.

"It was a beautiful wedding," Lexa complimented taking a swig of her wine glass and setting it back down on the white tablecloth.

"Thank you. I'm sure you'll have one just like it some day," Emma offered with a smile.

"Ah ya know, me and weddings, doesn't seem too likely in the near future."

"How's everything else been going for you? Coming along ok?" Shalimar asked moving her seat closing to her wife.

"Yeah," Lexa answered in a sigh. "Ya know could be worse."

Lexa turned her eyes to the dance floor as the song neared its end and caught the gaze of the molecular staring right back at her.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you guys later," Lexa said touching the feral's shoulder and excusing herself from the table.

Shalimar and Emma offered a smile at the woman as she left and made her way across the dance floor.

"Hey," Lexa greeted the blonde and looked to Alice beside him. "Mind if I cut in?"

"Yeah," Jesse agreed as Alice forced a smile and turned to leave. "I'll catch up with ya later," he assured.

As a slower song began Jesse wrapped his arms around the familiar woman leading her into a dance.

"You know we've missed ya around here," Jesse finally said sliding his hand down her slender side.

"Really?"

"I've missed you," he corrected smiling innocently.

"Well I can't say I'm shocked," she joked flipping her hair over her shoulder to look at him on a slant.

Jesse smiled at her playful arrogance not too shocked himself by her words.

"I've missed you too," she finally added.

"You know we could always find a room for you if you wanted to come back."

Lexa smiled sweetly and looked to the floor between them not wanting to get dragged into a familiar unwanted conversation with the man.

"You know what my priorities are right now," she reminded.

"Yeah," he sadly acknowledged. "But the offer still stands."

"Well I guess I've been tossed aside," Alice said sitting at the table between Shane and Dana. Sighing heavily she threw back a shot of the vodka on the table and leaned back into her chair. Her eyes trailed over to Jesse and Lexa holding each other fairly close as they danced.

"Come on, Alice, it's not the end of the world," Shane offered in comfort. "There's other guys out there."

Shane's eyes flickered over to Lara who was headed their way carrying a platter and smiling brightly.

"Not to mention some very nice girls," she added at the sight of the pretty woman.

"Hey, guys," Lara greeted as she stood beside their table. "Care for a cupcake?" she asked slightly lifting the small platter with pink cupcakes covered in white frosting and heart sprinkles.

Shane and Dana helped themselves while Alice just sat still and quiet until she caught the look in Dana's eyes at watching the gorgeous red head. Deciding since she didn't seem to be having too much luck with love today she might as well help her friend out.

"So, Lara, why don't you join us?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah I guess I could sit for a few minutes," Lara agreed sitting herself next to Dana and setting the platter on the table.

After a few awkward moments of silence Alice made a face at the nervous woman beside her and nudged her under the table hoping she'd get the message.

"Ow," Dana softly bit out looking at the blonde wide-eyed and turning back to Lara.

"Dana, wouldn't you like to dance?" Alice asked trying to spark the conversation up.

"Um…I think maybe-"

"Oh sure ya would," Alice cut in.

"Actually I wouldn't mind dancing," Lara informed smiling at the brunette beside her in invitation.

"Really? Uh, sure. Yeah, ok," Dana managed to get out.

"Come on," Lara said taking Dana's hand and pulling her up.

Alice winked at her friend as Lara led her over to the dance floor.

"Ya know these are pretty good," Shane said finishing off the last of her cupcake.

As the reception continued on Shalimar found herself becoming more and more anxious to be alone wither new wife. They'd been married for a few hours now and had yet to be alone and it was killing the feral.

Leaning over to the red head beside her Shalimar ran an anxious hand up her thighs trailing it under her dress until she cupped the woman's crotch through her lace undies. Leaning herself closer to her wife Shalimar licked her way up the smooth neck of the woman until she reached the appetizing earlobes and gently sucked one into her watering mouth.

"What do ya say we get outta here?" Shalimar's voice was almost husky as she whispered into the ear whose lobe she was currently nibbling.

Emma chucked at the invitation admitting to herself it didn't sound half bad but not wanting to abandon the party just yet.

"We can't just walk out on our wedding reception," the psionic reminded trying to ignore how turned on she was becoming at the feral's hand sliding up and down between her legs, caressing her thigh gently as she passed over the fiery area.

"Hhmmm," Shalimar groaned knowing she was right but hoping she'd make an exception. "Why not?" she asked even huskier and continued to tease the psionic's desirable body.

Feeling her wife's skin and body tremble underneath her touch, Shalimar moved her hand back to the psionic's underwear stroking her lightly through the thin silk. Emma's increasing wetness was becoming more than apparent to the feral and she let out a low groan of desire at the feeling diving her head further into the red head's neck to nibble on the goddess's delicate skin.

"Shal," Emma tried to protest but soon her eyes were closing in the pleasure the feral was producing both on her neck and between her tingling legs.

Shalimar's clever fingers found their way into the psionic's panties and Emma hung her head back at the teasing touch. Her body ached for the feral to touch her more intimately but Shalimar refused keeping her teasing pace skimming the skin underneath her fingertips.

Knowing they were still in a room filled with their friends though they were in the corner Emma tried to come to her sense knowing the public display of affection had to come to an end before anyone saw them and she had to admit the sound of Adam taping his spoon against his wine glass getting the feral's attention was just in time.

Breaking her contact with the psionic, sadly, Shalimar sat back in her seat and looked to Adam who now had basically everyone's attention as he stood in preparation to make a toast she saw.

"If I could have your attention, everyone," Adam began continuing to tap his glass until all eyes were on him. "I'd like to say a few words about Shalimar and Emma. Granted I can't sum up either one of those magnificent women or their love for each other in just a few words but I'll try my best."

Adam smiled at the guests and over to Emma and Shalimar who held hands and smiled right back at him.

"Shalimar, when I met you, you were a young woman and I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you destined for great things. I knew that you'd make a difference in the lives of those around you. And you have. I had faith that as a friend and a member of my team I could always count on you. And I have. For a long time I watched over you, helped you develop into the extraordinary woman you are today. When I look at you sitting there, the beautiful woman you've become, I can't help but still see a tiny remainder of the young woman I met all those years ago, but also the woman I always knew you'd become. A woman of remarkable strength, courage, beauty, and love. You and Emma have been through so much together these past few years and I truly believe you were meant to be together and feel you deserve more than anything to have the chance to be happy. I have always loved you and been more proud of you than anyone else. Especially on this day. I wish you both love and happiness and the best of luck to come."

Adam paused as he felt a slight tear coming to his eye at the memories and swallowed hard in hopes of getting rid of it.

"Well, drink up," he concluded with a smile and raised his glass to drink his wine as the rest of the guests did the same.

"After a few more of these sink in I think I'll make a toast," Brennan said setting his glass on the table with a smile and sitting himself beside the women.

"You better not," Shalimar joked with a laugh.

"So, you know what I was wondering," Brennan asked taking another sip from his drink.

"I think the better question is do we want to?" Shalimar joked touching the man's arm.

"You never told us what your names are now. I mean which one of you changed your name?"

"Well, that was something we thought long and hard about," Emma explained gripping the feral's hand on her thigh tighter. "We decided we wanted to have the same name so we could give our kids the same name and be more like a family and I decided I didn't want Shalimar to change hers and that I would like to take her name as my own and join her family. We thought of hyphenating it but we just didn't like it so I've become a Fox," she explained leaning over to kiss the feral's cheek.

"Well, you always were a fox," Shalimar informed leaning over to sneak another kiss from her wife.

"Hey, I wrote you guys a song I'm ready to play as soon as you want," Brennan informed smiling sweetly.

"Thanks, Bren, anytime you want's good," Shalimar informed touching his arm lightly.

"Hey, look what I found," Lara said walking over to the women and carrying the bouquet. "Someone's gotta throw the bouquet for all us girls."

"Oh," Shalimar nearly sighed and turned over in her chair. "You go ahead, honey," she said nudging the psionic.

"Alright," Emma said smiling and taking the flowers from the red head.

"Come on, girls, Emma's gonna throw the bouquet!" Lara exclaimed getting everyone's attention.

The women began to line up in front of the psionic and she smiled at the anxiousness of her friends.

"Come on," Alice said hoping to coax Shane into the game.

Groaning Shane stood from her seat and followed the blonde over to stand in position.

Turing around Emma gripped the bouquet and held it in front of her chest.

"You girls ready?" She asked preparing herself.

"Yea we're ready. Let's have it," Alice answered waiting anxiously.

Emma closed her eyes throwing the flowers behind her and listening to her friend's voices upon doing so. Turing around she looked for the new barer of the bouquet and scanned her eyes over the crowd until fixing them on Lexa holding the flowers to the side and making a face at Shalimar.

"I told you," Emma said walking over to the woman with a smile.

"Yeah well, we'll see," she answered allowing her eyes to shift back to Jesse on the dance floor smiling right back at her.

"Hey, hun," Shalimar said approaching the psionic from behind. "About being alone…"

"Ok, ok," Emma agreed. "I was gonna go change. I guess you could come help me," she answered flashing a trademark sexy glare at her wife.

"Let's go!" Shalimar replied grabbing the woman's hand to lead her off to their bedchambers.

The End

Well, not really…. there's two more sequels and a prequel that I'll be happy to share with ya'll. And as always, thanks to everyone for the nice reviews! They're always greatly apperciated. Thanks for reading too!


End file.
